


"Don't" Text Me Spam

by Annzy_Bananzy, huntinghunter



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: AO3 Is so difficult, Give the boy a pen pal, Keith stop running away from your problems, Lance does everything, Lance wants this friendship damnit, M/M, Might change summary, Pidge and Hunk know from the getgo, Roleplay, Shiro is the ultimate Dad, They pronouns for pidge, We used so many emojis but AO3 hates them, anxious!keith, klance, summaries are hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 59,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annzy_Bananzy/pseuds/Annzy_Bananzy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntinghunter/pseuds/huntinghunter
Summary: Lance wants to make friends with the wrong number he’s texted. Keith wants to block him, but doesn’t know how to work the stupid phone. Eventually, Lance manages to intrigue Keith enough to keep talking to him, and to open up about work, food, and murder. Which begs the question: when “Stranger Danger” meets “Mr. Overshare,” who will win?





	1. Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for the way the story is written. My best friend and I roleplayed it over text, so our responses are separated by a space in between paragraphs. Also, my best friend and I don't speak a lick of Spanish so I apologize if we get anything wrong (please don't kill us).  
> Lance is on the left, Keith is on the right.  
> I don't think there's anything else to say XD If anything important arises you'll know by next chapter. Since this story is already written, I'll probably post every other day or so, depending upon the length of the chapters and how impatient I get.  
> I love constructive criticism!! Please let me know how you like the story!  
> Also, I tried posting this four times because we used emojis here to explain things.  
>  
> 
> Loves~~

Heeey Carlos ~;) Es ese lindo camarero de ayer ~ ¿Cómo estás ~?

            READ 9:24 PM

_Uhm... wrong number??_

            READ 9:25 PM

Oh, sorry dude! Or dudette. Must have typed it wrong, lol.

            READ 9:25 PM

_Dude. And no, it’s cool._

            READ 9:26 PM

~!~!~!~Next Morning~!~!~!~

Good morning beautiful~ <YELLOW3 <BLUE3

            READ 6:00 AM

_Uh... again I don’t think that was intended for me?_

            READ 6:05 AM

SHIT sorry!! That was for my bud lol.

But uh, good morning I guess!

            READ 6:08 AM

_Good morning? No. It is still night time, I cannot understand why anyone could be up. And thanks to you, I am._

            READ 6:09 AM

XD XD XD lol you must be a night owl then? And dude, getting up early is the best - you get to watch the sunrise and everything’s so calm and peaceful. Great start to your day. You should try it now that you’re up ;P you’re welcome

            READ 6:11 AM

_I am a night owl so hell with the sunrise. I’ll watch the sunset but I need to sleep until at least 10. I’m going back to bed._

            READ 6:11 AM

Haha, sweet dreams then dude!

Quick question though, what’s your favorite color?

            READ 5:14 PM

_It’s red. Why do you continue to text me?_

            READ 5:15 PM

Idk, because it’s fun I guess. Like a pen pal! You’re my Text Pal. That’ll be your contact.

Also wtf dude did you sleep this whole time??

Also:

(Red and Blue hearts here because emojis don't work on AO3 WE TRIED OKAY)

            READ 5:17 PM

_Stop spamming me! You’re lucky I’m not blocking you. To answer your question, I was very possibly sleeping until now. Also, what’s with the hearts?_

            READ 5:18 PM

Oh you don’t like spamming?

It’s like

The best way to text Dude

You gotta try it

Seriously ;P

And as for the hearts

It’s a thing I do with my friends

            READ 5:21 PM

_Stop spamming me, or I’ll block you._

            READ 5:22 PM

I ask their favorite color

And send them that color heart

WAIT WAIT I DIDN’T SEE THAT DON’T BLOCK ME!!

            READ 5:23 PM

_Blocked._

            READ 5:23 PM

Noooo! Okay okay so I send them their favorite color heart along with my favorite color heart, so that’s red and blue for us! Isn’t that fun?

(Hours later)

Text pal?

(Hours later)

Sweet Dreams, Text Pal!!!

You better not have blocked me

~!~!~!~Next Day~!~!~!~

JERK

I KNOW YOU HAVEN’T BLOCKED ME BECAUSE IT SAYS YOU READ IT!!!

I’ll just keep spamming you if you don’t reply

Come ooooonnnnnn

We were having fuuuuunnnnn

(RED AND BLUE HEARTS DAMNIT)

YOU’RE REPLYING

            READ 12:01 PM

_Alright! Fuck, just stop spamming me you irritating nuisance._

            READ 12:02 PM

Lol is that my contact name? ;P

            READ 12:02 PM

_No. It’s annoying prick. If I knew how to work this damn phone I would block you._

            READ 12:03 PM

Pfffft omg how old are you???

I’m 17 btw

            READ 12:04 PM

_Do you have a brain? Hasn’t your mother ever warned you of stranger danger? I could be a serial killer, rapist, or kidnapper for all you know._

            READ 12:06 PM

Ummmm pretty sure there’s not much you could do with just my age sooooo

How old are you??

Rn I’m guessing like 30

READ 12:09 PM

_That’s not true. It starts at your age and then you drop more little hints about your life. Next thing you know, I’m breaking into your house and killing you. Also, I’m not that old! Why would you guess that?_

            READ 12:11 PM

Because you’re distrustful of technology and don’t know how to work your cell phone?

Also dude you type slow as fuck

            READ 12:12 PM

_You completely ignored the rest of my messages. Just because I don’t like technology doesn’t mean I’m old, and I don’t type slow I just I type one message instead of spamming small messages._

            READ 12:14 PM

Okay first of all

           READ 12:15 PM

_Oh God._

            READ 12:15 PM

Obviously you’re not a serial killer because you’d be a lot more charming

Second of all

That’s why spamming is better than one message

Because then you keep the other person engaged

Instead of waiting a lot

            READ 12:17 PM

_Oh come on, just because I’m not charming doesn’t mean I’m not a serial killer (I am actually taking offense to this). I might start purposefully typing slower so you have to wait longer._

            READ 12:20 PM

DUDE NOOOOO

COME ON

And I didn’t mean it to be offensive!!

I just mean like, in general, serial killers tend to be really friendly so their victim feels safe and talks to them and junk

            READ 12:22 PM

_Yeah, but not all serial killers can be Ted Bundies. I’m googling how to block people._

            READ 12:23 PM

Omg

It’s Ted Bundy dude

Maybe you should google that instead

And keep talking to me

And since you’re getting all defensive about your age I’m gonna say 20?

            READ 12:25 PM

_First of all, I made it plural because I was talking about multiple people. This is my last message. Goodbye spam._

            READ 12:27

Noooo!!! (Three different kinds of crying faces)

(Music notes) BABY COME BACK

(Music notes) YOU CAN BLAME IT ALL OOOON MEEEEEE

(Hours later)

I can’t believe this

I thought we had something special man


	2. Hobbies for the Night Owl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got sick of just putting the hearts in parentheses so, I just put <3 and in the middle the color of what the heart is (I also went back to the first chapter and changed the first set). It looks weird as hell but whatever. Until next chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Loves~~

~!~!~!~Next Morning~!~!~!~

Watching Rise of the Guardians, what you up to?

 

~!~!~!~Next Morning~!~!~!~

Good morning sunshine <RED3 <BLUE3 you should go catch the sunrise!!

 

~!~!~!~Next Morning~!~!~!~

GO CATCH THE SUNRISE YOU NIGHT OWL

 

~!~!~!~Next Morning~!~!~!~

YOU KNOW, THE SUN??

THE THING THAT KEEPS US ALIVE!?

 

~!~!~!~Next Morning~!~!~!~

Hey if you’re up now you can go jogging before watching the sun rise

You’re welcome

 

~!~!~!~Next Morning~!~!~!~

(Music notes) It’s a beautiful day in the neighborhood

(Music notes) a beautiful day for a neighbor

Would you be mine?

Could you be mine??

            READ 5:37 AM

_For fuck’s sake. Stop! Every time you text me this early I wake up and the more I don’t want to answer you. I swear if I could work this shitty excuse of a phone you’d be blocked so fucking quickly._

            READ 5:39 AM

Omg

Okay I’m like super happy you haven’t blocked me yet

But at the same time it’s funny and sad how you STILL don’t know how to block me

Unless... gasp!

You actually DO enjoy talking to me!!!

My messages brighten your day don’t they?

            READ 5:42 AM

_Google sucks, and I would definitely block you if I had the chance. Your texts annoy me. When my brother visits I’m blocking you, for real this time._

            READ 5:43 AM

Omg you need your brother to block me? x'D

Seriously???

How old is he, 10?

            READ 5:45 AM

_Shut up spam._

_He’s 26._

            READ 5:46 AM

Is he older than you or younger?

            READ 5:47 AM

_I’m not saying anymore. For all I know, you could be a serial killer too._

            READ 5:48 AM

Would a serial killer be this annoying? ;P

<RED3 <BLUE3 <RED3 <BLUE3 <RED3 <BLUE3

            READ 5:50 AM

_Yes_.

            READ 5:50 AM

Harsh

That hurts

            READ 5:51 AM

_Good. Understand my pain when you text me in the morning. Good night._

            READ 5:52 AM

If you text me back sometimes I won’t text you before 8am

Deal?

            READ 5:54 AM

_Fine. Until I get my brother to block you._

            READ 5:55 AM

Yay!!!

Okay I expect three texts from you later

            READ 5:56 AM

_Fuck. Fine. Let me sleep now. Hush, spam._

            READ 5:57 AM

Sweet dreams <RED3 <BLUE3

            READ 5:57 AM

(Hours Later)

_Here’s your three texts._

_Two._

_Three. Bye._

            READ 11:03 AM

You know

I should have seen that coming

Love you too ;P <RED3 <BLUE3

            READ 11:05 AM

 

~!~!~!~Next Day~!~!~!~

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

            READ 1:01 PM

:'( :'( :'(

This is starting to hurt

I even let you sleep today!!!

            READ 1:03 PM

 

~!~!~!~Next Day~!~!~!~

_You did say only three messages. You never specified what had to be in them._

_So._

_Bye._

            READ 1:18 PM

Ugh fine!!

I’ll just complain about my day to you then

So I’m a waiter right?

             READ 1:20 PM

_No_.

            READ 1:20 PM

Yeah! I’m a waiter!!

Anyway

            READ 1:21 PM

_I meant don’t spam the messages._

            READ 1:22 PM

But it’s how I type :'(

            READ 1:22 PM

_Too bad._

            READ 1:23 PM

Ugh fine hold on

Okay so I’m a waiter for a Cuban restaurant (very niche market but we get by), and I love my job don’t get me wrong, but there are just SOME CUSTOMERS that make me want to bash my skull in. Customers that are just rude the whole time, and complain about the minimal amount

Sorry wait

Of Spanish on the menu and don’t tip well and they just suck

            READ 1:26 PM

_Why did you split those? What’s the point? Are you trying to spam?_

            READ 1:27 PM

No I just accidentally hit the little Send Arrow

Probably on instinct

            READ 1:28 PM

_Yeah sure. What restaurant do you work at?_

            READ 1:29 PM

Ooooh no, if I can’t even get your age I’m not giving out the name of my restaurant

            READ 1:30 PM

_Well, then bye._

            READ 1:30 PM

YOU ARE THE WORST PEN PAL

 

~!~!~!~Next Day~!~!~!~

Hey

So I noticed you haven’t texted me yet

That’s totally wack yo

            READ 1:00 PM

_So, my brother came over._

            READ 3:47 PM

Aaaand you’re still talking to me I see ;P

            READ 3:48 PM

_He said that I had finally made a friend so he’d refuse to teach me how to block you. When I was screaming stranger danger he said you text your age, you seem ‘harmless’. Just kill me please. Maybe I’ll change my number._

            READ 3:50 PM

I like your brother

He sounds nice

Not at all like his mean bro

            READ 3:52 PM

_I hate him. Excuse me, I’m going to go murder him with a spoon. If the police question you, I had nothing to do with it._

            READ 3:53 PM

x'D x'D x'D I’m going to at least need a name before I help you cover up for murder  

            READ 3:54 PM

_Nope. Sorry. Look me up in the news spam._

           READ 3:55 PM

I don’t even know where you live how would I do that

            READ 3:56 PM

_Figure it out._

            READ 3:56 PM

 

~!~!~!~Next Morning~!~!~!~

Hey so I didn’t want to say anything before

But why a SPOON???

            READ 10:00 AM

_I thought you wouldn’t text me in the morning?_

            READ 10:02 AM

I said I wouldn’t text you before 8am

;P <RED3 <BLUE3

            READ 10:03 AM

_This is still morning spam. I was peacefully sleeping._

            READ 10:04 AM

Omg you need to get your life together. What do you even do every day other than sleep??

           READ 10:05 AM

_Torture the people that I’ve kept in my closet, watching in pleasure as they finally break and practically beg me to kill them._

_And then I’ll go work on my motorcycle, take pictures of random things, and do more research about murder._

            READ 10:07 AM

... Okay I have so many questions

What websites talk about murder??? Enough that you can use them for “research”?!?

And you have a motorcycle!!? That’s so cool! :( so jelly

            READ 10:09 AM

_There’s several different podcasts on murder, my personal fav is ‘My Favorite Murder’. And there’s thefamouspeople.com, parcast.com, and even murder.com._

            READ 10:12 AM

. . . Does your brother know you look at murder porn???

            READ 10:13 AM

_IT’S NOT PORN!_

            READ 10:13 AM

It’s basically porn with how much you’re addicted to it

            READ 10:14 AM

_It’s not porn and it’s not an addiction._

            READ 10:15 AM

You literally gave me three websites AND a podcast about murder ON HAND

Which means you MEMORIZED THEM

            READ 10:16 AM

_So I visit them frequently. It’s a hobby. Not an addiction._

            READ 10:17 AM

(Scared faces??) 

Now I’m scared

Maybe I should call the police

            READ 10:19 AM

_Again. Hobby. I’m not actually going around and killing people._

            READ 10:20 AM

Uh huh, suuuure. Then what’s the point in looking up murder!?

            READ 10:21 AM

_It’s interesting to me._

            READ 10:22 AM

Interesting how?

            READ 10:22 AM

_I can’t explain it._

            READ 10:23 AM

Can you try?

            READ 10:23 AM

_Nope._

            READ 10:24 AM

Pleeeaaase? (three praying hands)

Aw come on we were actually having a conversation :(

(Hours later)

Sweet dreams night owl

<RED3 <BLUE3 <RED3 <BLUE3 <RED3 <BLUE3


	3. Text Pal or Boyfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is a shorter chapter I might post another tomorrow. However, I will have to check in to see what my best friend would like. Anywho, for those who are reading this, thank you! Until next chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Loves~~

~!~!~!~MEANWHILE~!~!~!~

Pidge looks up from their computer, watching their two friends yell at the tv as the boys slam the buttons on the PS controllers. They roll their eyes, intent on going back to the computer and doing Ra knows what, but something stops them. That something being Lance, pausing the game entirely so he can check his phone. His lips curl into a small smile, a dopey expression that they have to stop themselves from laughing at. The idiot looks in love, madly in love.

“Hey Lance?” They ask, closing their laptop to move closer. The Latino doesn’t look up until he finishes his text. _Rude_.

“Yeah Pidgeotto?” He answers, meeting their gaze.

“Who you always texting? Your two best friends are right here, your only friends.”

 

“Excuse me?!” Lance takes offense to this, flinging a hand to his heart as he pouts at Pidge. “I have more friends than just you two!”

Hunk snorts in disagreement, grinning at him. “Yeah? Well I’ve never met ‘em. Come on, man, who _are_ you texting?” The gentle giant tries to snatch the phone from Lance’s hands, but he quickly pulls it away.

“You can’t just grab another man’s phone!” Lance screeches, blushing.

“Sounds like someone has a giiiiirlfriiiiiend,” Pidge taunts, smirking at him from behind the computer screen.

“Is it true, Lance?” Hunk asks, chuckling good naturedly. “Do you have a girlfriend?”

“No!” Lance shoves his phone into his pocket. “I just have an internet friend, that’s all. A text pal, if you will.”

 

“A text pal you’re in love with,” Pidge deadpans with a smirk on their face.

Hunk chuckles, watching Lance sputter. “Pidge has a point buddy. You always have this... look about you whenever you text this ‘pen pal’ of yours.”

Pidge nods in agreement, leaning forward with that look in their eyes. “Who is it? Do we know them? Are you two dating? Is it a boy, girl, in between? Give me details, Lance!”

 

Lance shuts his mouth then, his eyes still going between his two best buds in the world as if debating what to say. Soon enough he sighs, his body deflating with the decision to bring his walls down and tell them what’s going on. “I would _love_ to give you details, if I even _had_ any on this guy!!”

“What do you mean?” Hunk asks.

“Ah, so it’s a boyfriend - noted.” Pidge nods with the arrival of the new information.

“It’s _not_ a _boyfriend_ ,” Lance huffs. “How can he be my boyfriend when I don’t even know his name?”

“You don’t know his name?!” Hunk visibly pales. Lance resists the urge to groan; his text pal wasn’t the only person in his life who spouted “stranger danger” - just not those exact words. “You haven’t told him anything too incriminating, have you? Like where you live, or _your_ name, or -”

“Hunk, buddy, _relax_ ,” Lance places his hand on Hunk’s shoulder, squeezing it gently to bring him back to Earth and away from “dangerville.” “He doesn’t know much more about me, okay?”

 

Hunk visibly relaxes, but he’s not done. “You need to be careful, Lance. I care about you, okay? You know nothing about this person. Be cognisant of what you tell him,” Hunk lectures. Lance rolls his eyes and pats him on the shoulder.

Pidge kicks Lance’s leg with their foot, impatient. “Okay so what _do_ you know about this stranger?” They question, pushing their glasses up.

“Not much,” Lance pauses, his finger idly scrolling through his messages with Keith. “I know that he has a thing for murder. Like a major thing for murder. He’s obsessed with it, it’s quite horrifying. He always threatens me with a spoon!” Hunk opens his mouth to say something but Lance cuts him off. “Before you say anything, the threats are all in good fun. He wouldn’t actually murder anyone.”

 

Hunk groans and covers his face with his hands, slumping back into the couch. “I’m trying to be okay with this, Lance, I really am, but - come on!”

“Why do you say he’s obsessed with it?” Pidge asks curiously, pushing the laptop onto the seat next to them to fully engage in this conversation.

“Well,” Lance scrolls through his messages again. “I asked him what he does all day other than sleep - by the way, Pidge, I think he has a worse sleeping and eating schedule than you.”

“See?” Pidge grins. “I always tell you I’m not that bad.”

Lance rolls his eyes and turns back to his phone. “Your brother says otherwise. _Anywho_ , I asked him what he does all day, and he said he _researches murder_ . So, of course, I ask him _what kind of websites talk about murder?!_ And not only did he give me _three_ websites - _THREE -_ but he also gave me a _podcast_ called “My Favorite Murder.””

“He sounds terrifying.” Hunk is curled up on the couch now, his knees pressed to his chest and his arms wrapped tight around his legs as he shakes and stares out into space like he just saw an actual murderer.

“I think he and I would get along,” Pidge argues, looking contemplative. “Give me your phone and I can track him.”

“No way.” Lance shakes his head, locking his phone and shoving it into his pocket. “This is a mystery, Pidge, and I intend to see how things will progress naturally.”

“Why are you so interested in a murderer?!” Hunk asks, eyes bulging out.

“He’s not _actually_ a murderer, Hunk!”

“How do you know?! You don’t even know his name!”

 

“Because he doesn’t seem like a murderer? I have great intuitions on people Hunk! He doesn’t seem like the person to actually kill someone.”

Hunk throws his hands in the air, seemingly mortified about everything this situation holds. “You can’t know that by just _texting_ them!”

“Most of the time you don’t know someone is a murderer just by talking to them either,” Lance counters. Hunk visibly shivers, looking more terrified.

“I’m going to have nightmares now," he groans, stuffing his face in his hands. "I'm going to get murdered one day for trying to help someone with the groceries."

“Though watching this brings me much joy, we should check out this podcast!” Pidge suggests, grabbing their laptop and booting it back up, completely ignoring Hunk's words.

“That sounds like an awesome idea!” Lance hoots, choosing to do the same.

Hunk immediately shakes his head, lifting it from his hands to grab at Pidge's computer. “No! No, Pidge! I don’t want to listen to people getting murdered!”

 

“I’m sure it’s not _actually_ listening to people getting murdered, Hunk,” Pidge argues, rolling their eyes. “They probably just, you know, describe murders.”

“How is that any better?!” Hunk's voice sounds hysteric.

“Hunk, relax!” Lance hugs him from the side, patting his back for comfort. “It’ll be fine. We’re right here, the sun is shining - you’re not in any danger. It’s the perfect time to listen to a murder podcast.”

Hunk still whines and shakes his head, obviously not agreeing. However, Lance knows him well enough to know that he’ll agree to trying the podcast. If it really bothers him, they’ll either turn it off or he’ll go and make cookies or something equally delicious to distract his mind.

“Fine!” Hunk slumps back against the couch, pouting and crossing his arms. “But if I have nightmares, I’m keeping both of you up all night.”

“That’s fair,” both Lance and Pidge reply, their eyes trained on Pidge’s laptop screen as they looked up this podcast.

 

Pidge finds all the podcasts on Itunes, scrolling down through until they find the first one. They pause their hand over the mouse, looking up at Lance. “I hope you know that just because we’re listening to this podcast, I’m not going to forget about this pen pal. I will corner you later, and you _will_ update the both of us if you find anything else out.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Lance grins and flashes Pidge a thumbs-up. “I promise to tell you guys as soon as I learn his name, kay?”

“How long do you think that’ll take?” Pidge asks, tilting their head.

“I dunno. I’m hoping for weeks, but it’ll probably be months. This guy is _so_ secretive. But, hey, at least his brother likes me!”

Hunk and Pidge exchange confused glances. “His… brother likes you?” Hunk drawls slowly. “How do you know that?”

“He asked his brother for help blocking me, but since he apparently has no friends and I’m the only person he texts, his brother didn’t block me.” Lance’s grin stretches across his whole face, since obviously he is pretty proud of himself for making a good impression. Even if it isn’t on the person he is trying to get to know better. “Isn’t that sweet?”

 

“Sure Lance,” Pidge drawls, their eyes rolling. “I’m playing the podcast now!”

 

“Time to see what the big fuss is about,” Lance mumbles, settling down comfortable between Pidge and Hunk. He doesn’t think he’d be as into “murder” as his new texting buddy, but it’s worth a shot to look into his interests, right?


	4. Getting to Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi it’s Annzy/best friend, and I was mainly in charge of Lance for this story. That being said I am not Cuban, so I didn’t try to put in too much detail about his home life, just small things that I thought would fit him and that I had heard/researched earlier. If anyone has issues with anything relating to Lance’s Cuban background or culture, please tell me what it is and I’ll try to fix it.  
> Also I only recently heard that Lance’s favorite food is some Italian dish via the Voltron Book, so for this story I’m keeping Ropa Vieja as his fav food. Thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!  
> Until next chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Loves~~

~!~!~!~Next Day~!~!~!~

Hey

You haven’t texted me yet

If you don’t reply I’ll text you at 6:30 tomorrow morning ;P

You have been warned

 

~!~!~!~Next Morning~!~!~!~

GOOOOOOOOD MORNING BEAUTIFUL <RED3 <BLUE3 <RED3 <BLUE3 <RED3 <BLUE3

Hey

Hey

You broke our agreement, pal

            READ 6:30 AM

_Seriously? I’m going to fucking murder you. It’s 6:31 in the morning!_

            READ 6:32 AM

I told you; 3 texts and I won’t text you in the morning ;P

You missed yesterday

            READ 6:33 AM

_Excuse me for being antisocial. I’m not obligated to text you everyday, I don’t even text my brother everyday. Now shush spam, or I swear I will find some way to scoop your eyes out with a spoon._

            READ 6:35 AM

Again with the spoons

So far I have “murder” and “spoons” under your interests list

And motorcycles and pictures under your hobbies

            READ 6:37 AM

_Shut up. I literally fell asleep less than an hour ago._

            READ 6:38 AM

Dude the fuck??

What did you do all night? Watch murders??

That’s creepy

            READ 6:39 AM

_Yes. Now for FUCKS SAKE SPAM SHUT UP AND LET ME SLEEP._

            READ 6:41 AM

(Hours Later)

Okay I let you sleep

Quick question when’s the last time you ate something?

           READ 3:03 PM

_You sound like my brother._

_Did he somehow get your number and set you up to ask me this?_

            READ 3:04 PM

Well obviously we both care about your rude asshole some reason

*ass

For some reason

            READ 3:06 PM

_I can understand my brother caring, but not you. Also, if you’re going to text, make sure you text English! Check over your texts before slamming the send arrow!_

            READ 3:07 PM

Pfffft come on its only been a few typos so far

And I care about all my friends

And want to make sure they eat

            READ 3:08 PM

_I’m your friend?_

            READ 3:08 PM

For instance I have ONE FRIEND who gets so caught up in her computer work that she literally doesn’t sleep or eat so I have to GO TO HER HOUSE AND MAKE HER EAT

And yeah I think so. We’ve been texting long enough, and you still haven’t blocked me

Plus your bro thinks we’re friends

            READ 3:10 PM

_The only reason I haven’t blocked you is because I can’t figure out how. And he also thinks this because he’s never seen me continuously converse with someone (even over text) for more than five minutes._

_And no I haven’t eaten because I woke up not too long ago._

            READ 3:12 PM

Aww I feel so special <RED3 <BLUE3

And please go eat

           READ 3:13 PM

_You shouldn’t. And I can’t, I have shit to do._

            READ 3:14 PM

DUDE

EAT SOMETHING

DON’T TELL ME YOU’RE TOO BUSY FOR BASIC HUMAN NECESSITIES

           READ 3:15 PM

_No. I gotta go spam._

            READ 3:15 PM

PAL

BUDDY

DUDE

EAT

 

~!~!~!~Later That Night~!~!~!~

I know you’re up

But I don’t know if you’ve eaten anything today

Have you?

Or were you too busy drooling over murder

            READ 11:45 PM

_I don’t drool over murder._

            READ 11:58 PM

Yeah for some reason I don’t believe that

Also go eat something

            READ 11:59 PM

_I ate. Why the hell are you up?_

            READ 12:00 AM

My siblings are jerks and gave me caffeinated coffee instead of decaf at dinner

What did you eat?

           READ 12:01 AM

_You have siblings? Plural? Those poor people. And I ate a few slices of pizza._

            READ 12:02 AM

EXCUSE YOU

I AM THE _BEST_ SIBLING

I AM THE ONE SUFFERING BECAUSE OF THEM HERE!!!

I DESERVE SYMPATHY

            READ 12:04 AM

_Sure you are, and it’s not them suffering. You have no sympathy from me._

            READ 12:05 AM

RUDE

Ugh

Anyway since we’re both up you wanna play twenty questions?

            READ 12:07 AM

_Uhm, why would I do that? Have you forgotten stranger danger?_

            READ 12:08 AM

Your brother says I’m safe!!

You should listen to him

I’ll even let you ask the first question.

            READ 12:10 AM

_I rarely do. You could be lying about your age. And no sorry, I’m not interested._

            READ 12:11 AM

I WILL text you at 5am for the next WEEK unless you play

And constantly bug you to eat

Basically I will be your second bro

            READ 12:13 AM

_Fucking fine. FINE._

_Why do you keep texting me?_

            READ 12:14 AM

WOOOO!!!

Oh

            READ 12:14 AM

_Obviously you have other friends._

            READ 12:15 AM

I don’t know; it’s just fun trying to figure out who’s on the other side of the screen I guess. Plus my friends think you’re funny, too

            READ 12:16 AM

_Your friends are agreeing to dangerous friendships. I’m not that interesting of a person._

            READ 12:17 AM

Dude seriously?? You’re pretty interesting

Frustratingly mysterious at times

But interesting

            READ 12:19 AM

_I think you just like the fact that you don’t know me. When you do, I’m sure you’ll stop texting me._

            READ 12:20 AM

Dude no way

Once you’re my friend that shit is for LIFE

            READ 12:21 AM

_Oh God._

            READ 12:21 AM

Haha. My turn!

How old are you?

            READ 12:22 AM

_I’m not at liberty to answer the question for my own safety._

            READ 12:23 AM

Dude for real.

I won’t ask your name I just want an age!!

I have a right to know if I’m texting an adult since I’m a minor

            READ 12:25 AM

_I’m 18, 19 in a few months_

            READ 12:26 AM

!! Wtf you’re literally one year older than me and you kept up this shit for so long???

And I’m gonna be 18 soon too! Then we’ll both be adults haha

            READ 12:27 AM

_I feel for all those who have to deal with you once you become a legal adult._

            READ 12:28 AM

Not cool for someone who apparently only texts me and his bro

Also it’s your turn

            READ 12:29 AM

_Excuse me for not being social. I don’t know... fuck I’m not good with questions. What’s your favorite season?_

            READ 12:30 AM

Definitely summer

I live at the beach

           READ 12:31 AM

_Seriously? Summer is the worst season. It’s so warm, and you get all sweaty and sunburnt._

            READ 12:32 AM

I’m guessing you’re a pale boy

            READ 12:33 AM

_So what if I’m pale?_

            READ 12:33 AM

Nothing I guess X'D How red do you get?

            READ 12:34 AM

_If I’m actually outside long enough, I get pretty burnt._

            READ 12:35 AM

That sucks

I rarely get sunburnt since I’m, ha, definitely not pale

*finger guns*

            READ 12:37 AM

_Your texts make me cringe. I’m assuming you have a tan I’m going to be jealous of or something?_

            READ 12:38 AM

Hell Yeah

I’ll send you a pic sometime

            READ 12:39 AM

_No thanks. Stranger danger._

            READ 12:40 AM

You’re seriously objecting to ME sending YOU a picture??

Also it’s your turn I guess

           READ 12:44 AM

_Yes, very much so. Uhm... what’s your favorite food?_

            READ 12:45 AM

MY DUDE have you ever had ropa vieja?? That shit is the bomb

Plus it’s super easy to make

            READ 12:46 AM

_I have not. What is Ropa Vieja?_

            READ 12:47 AM

Beef and vegetables over rice, basically

            READ 12:47 AM

_That sounds like Bulgogi._

            READ 12:48 AM

Huh

Just googled that

And it’s Korean?

You just like the food or are you Korean?

            READ 12:50 AM

_I’m Korean._

_I googled your dish too, are you Cuban?_

            READ 12:52 AM

You bet I am (Cuban flags)

            READ 12:52 AM

_Hmm interesting. Whose turn is it?_

            READ 12:53 AM

I think mine

You speak Korean at all?

            READ 12:54 AM

_Yes. I’m not fluent in it but I can get by._

            READ 12:55 AM

Neat-o!

Okay your turn but I’ll just put my next question now

You ever been to Korea?

            READ 12:57 AM

_I was born there but haven’t been back there. Have you ever been to Cuba?_

            READ 12:58 AM

Nope; my parents immigrated to America like right before I was born

They keep saying we’ll visit someday, but I’m not sure when

Also it’s your turn again since I kinda went twice

            READ 1:01 AM

_What do you want to be when you grow older?_

            READ 1:02 AM

Haha now YOU’RE sounding like MY siblings

I’m not really sure yet

I wanna be an astronaut but people keep saying I don’t have the brains for it

            READ 1:04 AM

_I didn’t know what else to ask! An astronaut? Why that? And I’m sure if you put your mind to it you could do it._

            READ 1:05 AM

Thanks for the confidence, pal

And I dunno. Space has just always intrigued me. Something about being so far above everything else, seeing new sights - doesn’t that sound amazing?

If I could be the pilot of the spacecraft that would be even better

            READ 1:08 AM

_Wouldn’t you miss earth? Your family too. So many things could go wrong in space._

READ 1:09 AM

I know, I know

And I don’t know how you picked up on that but I’m definitely a mama’s boy and would get super homesick

But there’s ways to talk to your family from space through video

And I don’t mind a little danger

;P ;P ;P

            READ 1:11 AM

_You could blow up in space. There’s so many ways to die. And if someone murders you, all they have to do is throw your body into space and goodbye all evidence._

READ 1:12 AM

Dude

You look up murder way too often

What kind of killer is going to waste the time and energy to get into the space program just to kill someone??

            READ 1:14 AM

_A surprising amount._

READ 1:14 AM

Omg

Anyway what about you?

What do you wanna be?

            READ 1:15 AM

_Uhm... I don’t know to be honest._

READ 1:16 AM

Like... at all? Nothing?

            READ 1:16 AM

_No, I really got nothing_

READ 1:17 AM

That doesn’t scare you a little?

            READ 1:17 AM

_It does. I’ve been pressured by my brother for a long time now. I just have no idea what I want to do with my life._

READ 1:18 AM

Well, does your school have those career counselors?

They’re supposed to be able to help people like you

            READ 1:19 AM

_Ugh. Fuck that._

_Something came up spam, I gotta go._

READ 1:20 AM

?? It’s almost 1:30am

What could have possibly come up


	5. Shady Alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I just want to clear up that nothing actually came up for Keith. He was just running away. In this story, if Keith stops responding to Lance suddenly, he's running away because things got to personal for his liking - or at least something on those lines. Just wanted to clear that up!

~!~!~!~Later That Day~!~!~!~

You better be eating dinner

Or have already eaten

(Hours later)

Sweet dreams <RED3 <BLUE3

 

~!~!~!~Next Morning~!~!~!~

Are you dead?

(Hours later)

It’s your turn to ask a question you know

You can ask me anything

Even if you think it’s personal

            READ 11:02 AM

_Do you ever stop?_

READ 11:02 AM

Lol nope ;P how are you?

            READ 11:03 AM

_Tired. Because you woke me up._

READ 11:04 AM

Sorry not sorry

            READ 11:04 AM

_Of course you’re not._

READ 11:05 AM

I AM sorry if 20 questions got too personal for you

We don’t have to talk about future stuff anymore

            READ 11:05 AM

_... Thanks spam._

READ 11:05 AM

You’re welcome <RED3 <BLUE3

My question: what pattern is your bed comforter?

            READ 11:06 AM

_Red plaid. What a weird choice of question. How many siblings do you have?_

READ 11:07 AM

Red plaid

Omg

That’s so ugly

I love it

And 6 siblings

            READ 11:09 AM

_Hey! Red plaid is amazing! But oh fuck, 6 siblings!? I can barely handle one._

READ 11:10 AM

Haha big families aren’t for everyone

But I love it, personally

Also red plaid is literally The Worst™️

            READ 11:11 AM

_It is not!! It is beautiful and my favorite._

READ 11:12 AM

Good to know ;P

Ummm what’s your favorite drink?

            READ 11:13 AM

_A Bloody Bull._

READ 11:13 AM

Okay so I looked that up

What the FUCK dude

That sounds rancid as shit

            READ 11:15 AM

_It sounds horrible but it tastes amazing._

READ 11:16 AM

I will never try it

Not even for twenty bucks would I drink that

           READ 11:17 AM

_Oh? Not even if I asked nicely?_

READ 11:17 AM

... Tempting but no.

Can you even be nice? :P

            READ 11:18 AM

_Yes! I’m taking offense to that asshole. If you’re going to be like that, I’ll just leave._

READ 11:19 AM

X'D normally I’d complain

But I have to work a shift soon so I was gonna have to leave soon anyway

            READ 11:20 AM

_Oh, well have fun at your shift. Don’t die._

READ 11:20 AM

Awww Thanks

You can be nice <RED3 <BLUE3

            READ 11:21 AM

_Shut up spam._

READ 4:55 PM

Have you ever waited on a fifth grade birthday party?

Super fun

Also I’m on break for like a half hour so quick replies would be great

            READ 4:57 PM

_No. I never had that experience. I assume it’s fun?_

READ 4:58 PM

Oh yeah!!

They were all super cute and saying please and thank you a lot

I mean they’re pretty loud too

But I can handle that

            READ 5:00 PM

_I would never be able to._

READ 5:00 PM

Don’t like kids?

            READ 5:01 PM

_No. No, not at all!_

READ 5:01 PM

Awww why not?

Kids are the best

I want some of my own someday

            READ 5:02 PM

_Because they’re small demons._

READ 5:03 PM

X'D X'D X'D oh you’re one of those

They’re really not that bad

            READ 5:04 PM

_One of what?_

READ 5:04 PM

They’re just like mini adults who don’t know a lot of stuff yet

One of those people that don’t understand kids so you call them demons

            READ 5:05 PM

_They’re little drunks who just say the first things that come to their mouths._

READ 5:06 PM

You totally stole that from tumblr

            READ 5:07 PM

_I did no such thing._

READ 5:07 PM

Uh huh okay sure ;P

Your turn for questioning btw

            READ 5:08 PM

_Uhm... I don’t know. Have you ever had alcohol?_

READ 5:09 PM

Of course I have :P

My family lets me drink every holiday at least, and some other random times throughout the year

            READ 5:09 PM

_That’s nice of your family._

READ 5:09 PM

Yeah!

Do you drink often?

            READ 5:10 PM

_I guess?_

READ 5:10 PM

What’s that mean? Do you get drunk every night or something?

            READ 5:11 PM

_Ha, fuck no. My brother would kill me. I just do it maybe once or twice a week. Mostly once. It really depends on how I feel._

READ 5:12 PM

Where do you get the alcohol??

            READ 5:13 PM

_My brother, or I know someone who will let me get some as long as I promise to be responsible._

READ 5:14 PM

Behold: the shadiest answer possible

Do you do drugs too?

            READ 5:15 PM

_No. I feel like my brother would mount my head on the wall after scolding me to death. That and they just don’t sound too appealing._

READ 5:16 PM

X'D X'D X'D I really wanna meet your brother omg

You should give him my number

            READ 5:17 PM

_Hell to the no. Never. Not even if you paid me._

READ 5:17 PM

Awww come on - I think we’d get along great!

            READ 5:18 PM

_Yeah, that’s what scares me._

READ 5:18 PM

X'D X'D X'D

We’ll tag team on your health

            READ 5:19 PM

_No. It would be hell for me, I don’t need another person badgering me about my health, one is too much as it is. I don’t ever want you two to meet._

READ 5:20 PM

Dude

Now that you’ve said that

I bet we will meet in the future

;P ;P ;P

           READ 5:21 PM

_No thanks. You probably talk as fast as you text._

READ 5:22 PM

What does that have to do with me meeting him??

            READ 5:23 PM

_He doesn’t prefer conversing with people who talk really fast._

READ 5:24 PM

Oh...

I mean I can take it slow with him

            READ 5:25 PM

_Pft. I am for once, speechless._

READ 5:26 PM

Haha, accomplished!!!

Okay I gotta get back to work

But it was fun talking with you <RED3 <BLUE3 <RED3 <BLUE3 <RED3 <BLUE3 <RED3 <BLUE3

            READ 5:27 PM

_Alright. Have fun._

READ 9:12 PM

(Hours later)

I’m baaaaaaack~

Did you miss me? ;P


	6. Good Until It's Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Super Bowl Sunday! Please tell me I'm not the only one who just watches it for the commercials and the Puppy Bowl ^^ Anywho, I'd love to know how people are liking this fic so far, please let me know!! Until next chapters! (Also, I never knew how to put in pictures so this was a learning experience for me XD Hopefully it shows up okay. Btw, I just found the image by searching google, I don't own this. I swear)
> 
>  
> 
> Loves~~

~!~!~!~Next Day~!~!~!~

Heeeeeey Pal

(Hours later)

Do you hate the hearts?

Is that it?

            READ 6:57 PM

_No, I don’t. Why do you ask?_

READ 6:58 PM

Because you didn’t reply yesterday

            READ 6:59 PM

_Sorry. I had put my phone away._

READ 7:00 PM

Haha, wow

That sounds nice

I should try that sometime

            READ 7:02 PM

_You should._

READ 7:02 PM

There’s just so much to do on a phone though

Especially if you have addicting games

            READ 7:03 PM

_That’s too much on your phone, it’s not needed. All you should need to do is call or text people, games are just distractions._

READ 7:04 PM

We can’t all be cool cats like you I guess

            READ 7:05 PM

_‘Cool cats’? What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

READ 7:06 PM

It just means you’re cool?? Idk what you were expecting X'D

            READ 7:07 PM

_I guess, you’re right._

READ 7:08 PM

Haha. Anyway

Your turn to ask a question

           READ 7:09 PM

_Fuck. I’m horrible at questions. Uhm... worst gift received/given for Christmas?_

READ 7:10 PM

OMG okay so a year and a half ago my friend (the one that also doesn’t take care of themselves) has NO CLUE what to get me

You wanna know what they bought me?

Go on guess

I’ll wait

           READ 7:12 PM

_I don’t know. Tampons?_

READ 7:12 PM

THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN HILARIOUS

But no

           READ 7:13 PM

_I have no idea spam, just tell me._

READ 7:16 PM

I was cry laughing for thirty minutes

            READ 7:17 PM

_Haha, why did they get you this?? They got you a whole pack of them? Fuck, how many are there??_

READ 7:18 PM

TWELVE

ONE FOR EACH DAY OF THE TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS

            READ 7:19 PM

_Wow, that’s actually smart. I’m impressed. What a weird Christmas calendar._

READ 7:20 PM

The bonus was that they were tasty X'D

And they'd yell at me if I ate one provocatively near them

            READ 7:21 PM

_Well I understand, but at the same time, they brought that upon herself. But I can’t believe you ate them! Did you eat all of them?_

READ 7:22 PM

Nah I have like seven left

And why wouldn’t I eat them!?

            READ 7:23 PM

_I don’t know? I’d bash one with a hammer before even attempting to eat one. How long ago was this??_

READ 7:24 PM

Like a year and a half ago

I should smash one with a hammer

Great idea

            READ 7:25 PM

_That or throw it off a 10 story building. That would be fun too. I highly doubt they’re still good anymore._

READ 7:26 PM

Pretty sure suckers last for decades so I’m not that worried about it

You really wouldn’t even eat ONE?

            READ 7:27 PM

_Depends on the sucker. And no, not one. Not regularly anyways._

READ 7:28 PM

Not regularly?? What does that mean?

            READ 7:29 PM

_I mean, I wouldn’t try the sucker unless I broke it into a million pieces. I don’t understand how people can eat those and not be embarrassed or anything._

            READ 7:31 PM

Eh it’s just a mind thing

Plus it’s fine if it’s just with your friends

            READ 7:32 PM

_I guess, still strange. It’s your question._

READ 7:32 PM

What’s the best gift you’ve ever gotten your brother?

            READ 7:33 PM

_Uhm... I got him these LED lights that he could wire into his robot arm, and I bought him an old 1967 chevy impala. I fixed it up a bit, put in some small fixes here and there. He loved it, and coming from me it was a good gift since I have a history of giving horrible gifts._

READ 7:36 PM

... Holy crap dude

That doesn’t sound like someone who’s historically a bad gift giver!!

That sounds like someone who’s the best gift giver ever

Also your brother has a robot arm??

            READ 7:39 PM

_Well, he’d been eyeing it for a while. I was originally going to get him chocolate shampoo. Don’t judge me. I have given worse gifts. But yes, he does have a robot arm._

READ 7:41 PM

So it was either a CAR or SHAMPOO???

And dang. My friends would love to check out a robot arm.

They’re gonna make me ask you a ton of questions about it Probably

            READ 7:42 PM

_Yes.... I am not saying anything else about it. Is it my turn for a question?_

READ 7:43 PM

That’s fair

And yeah it’s your turn

            READ 7:44

_Do you have any pets?_

READ 7:44 PM

Sadly not anymore :'(

We used to have a cow and a chicken though

My parents wanted to try making their own milk and eggs instead of buying them

It was a great angle for our restaurant for awhile

            READ 7:46 PM

_Used to? What happened to them, did they die or something? ‘Your’ restaurant? Do you own a restaurant!?_

READ 7:47 PM

Yeah, they died and we didn’t replace them

And it’s a family restaurant

My older bro will probably take it over when he’s old enough

He’s the only one that wants to so far :P

Unless one of my little sibs steps up when they’re older

            READ 7:49 PM

_Morbid. Have you ever thought about taking over the family business? Wait, is that where you waiter?_

READ 7:50 PM

Yeah that’s where I work

I’ve considered applying somewhere else but

Why change a good thing you know?

Besides I like food service

Definitely don’t want to run it though

I’d rather be a chef if anything. But that’s only if being an astronaut falls through

            READ 7:53 PM

_I guess you're right. Does this mean you’re good at cooking?_

READ 7:54 PM

I don’t wanna brag or anything but

I’ve been training with the best

So my food is damn good

           READ 7:55 PM

_The best huh? Highly doubt it. To be honest I’m quite jealous, I burned water. W.A.T.E.R._

READ 7:56 PM

WATER???

HOW DO YOU BURN WATER!?

That is sort of impressive

            READ 7:57 PM

_I don’t even know okay! I honestly don’t, but I did._

READ 7:58 PM

Dude

Omg

X'D X'D X'D

           READ 7:59 PM

_I almost burned my brother’s house down with it. He was not happy. I was not allowed near any cooking appliances because a few hours later I tried making nachos in the microwave and broke it._

READ 8:01 PM

No wonder you don’t feed yourself

If we ever meet

I will definitely make you something

(Hours later)

Sweet dreams Pal <RED3 <BLUE3 <RED3 <BLUE3

 

~!~!~!~Next Day~!~!~!~

Good morniiiiiing

It’s your question I think

            READ 2:00 PM

_Good morning I guess. What’s your favorite holiday?_

READ 2:01 PM

NEW YEARS

NEW YEARS IS BANGING

            READ 2:02 PM

_Woah okay, calm down spam. Why New Years? Personally, I think it’s just full of shitty commitments and booze. The holiday after christmas to lengthen breaks._

READ 2:03 PM

That is so not true dude

But I guess I’m biased because my family has a ton of New Year's traditions

Like playing a ton of games and eating all of the best food

And me and my siblings have this contest to see who can last the longest outside in just shorts and a T-shirt

And I am the CHAMPION TWO YEARS IN A ROW, BOI

Plus once you turn sixteen my parents let us participate in drinking games

The only night of the year we can do so

            READ 2:07 PM

_Seriously, you couldn’t have just combined all of those into one text? My phone was going off like crazy, my brother almost snatched it from me because when I tried hiding it, it kept going off from all your texts. However, I see now why it’s your favorite holiday._

            READ 2:09 PM

Sorry

I’m not used to that

And tell your brother I said HIIIIII!!!

What’s his favorite color?

           READ 2:11 PM

_He says hi back and that his favorite color is black._

READ 2:12 PM

Ooh cool

<BLUE3 <BLACK3 <BLUE3

Show him the hearts

WAIT

<RED3 <BLUE3 <BLACK3 <RED3 <BLUE3 <BLACK3

Now it’s all three of us

           READ 2:14 PM

_No. I’m not showing him anything. I’m chucking my phone into the nearest body of water so he can never get it. Bye spam, gotta go find an extra large puddle._

READ 2:15 PM

OH COME ON

THERE’S NOTHING WRONG WITH SENDING HEARTS TO YOUR FRIENDS

PAAAAAAAL

BUDDYYYYYYYY!!!

(Hours later)

You suck, pal

 

~!~!~!~Next Day~!~!~!~

Hellooo

<RED3 <BLUE3 <BLACK3

Did you sleep well?

(Hours later)

Heyyy I’m on break

Would love a message from ya pal

           READ 5:30 PM

_Do you have nothing else to do on break?_

READ 5:32 PM

My best bud is busy with something rn sadly

So NOPE

Just eating and chatting with you

            READ 5:33 PM

_Oh poor you. I feel sorry for this ‘best bud’ of yours. You’ve probably blown his phone up with texts._

READ 5:34 PM

Some people actually like my texting style, you know

Seeing a ton of messages makes them feel happy

And loved

I feel sorry for you since I guess you don’t get a lot of that in your life

Sorry to bother you

            READ 8:01 AM


	7. Gimme a Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say really quickly that I don't own any of the images used in this chapter. I have found them all on google images by searching 'snow sculptures'. 
> 
> Notes at the end.

~!~!~!~Next Day~!~!~!~

_I’m sorry about yesterday... You’re right. I don’t get a lot of texts, or just friends in general. So I’m not used to someone spamming me with messages. I’m used to just texting in all one message to get everything across, my brother does the same. The only other people I text are my boss and sometimes my brother’s crush. Honestly I’m not even used to someone talking with me this constantly._

READ 8:32 AM

I really didn’t know how to reply to this, if you couldn’t tell by how late it is and the length. I’m sorry too; It was a bad shift at work already and my two best friends were too busy to talk to me which just made me feel worse, and I just couldn’t handle your negativity on top of it. Especially when my brain was already trying to tell me that nobody likes me and that’s why no one was talking with me, which is stupid.  
I’ll try and send longer messages. I usually don’t  because it makes me second guess everything I’m typing.  
I’ve already rewritten this like five times and it sucks.  
I have a question for you: do you think you like talking a lot like this? I feel like you do since you keep replying, but if you don’t then just tell me I guess.

NOW onto the important stuff: your bro has a crush!? I want ALL THE DETAILS.

            READ 8:55 AM

_I’m sorry I didn’t help with that. If you would’ve said something I wouldn’t have…_

_It might take me a while to get used to your texting style but I’m not going to ask you to change for me. You text everyone else like that, I can deal with it. I understand though, what you mean with second guessing what to type, I get that a lot too. Sometimes with extra long texts I tend to stare at them for a long time like they’re just going to pop out at me and tell me to rewrite the whole thing._

_You mean texting you? I mean… I guess in a way. I’ve never really had many friends growing up so having someone to talk to can be nice from time to time. But it’s also not because I’m antisocial as fuck._

_Haha, no you do not. It’s really not that exciting, but it is funny to watch him try to converse around her. His face will get all red and he’ll fumble with his words, which is a stark contrast to what he usually is, proper and well put together._

READ 9:05 AM

It’s fine. And thanks. If you feel like that too then why do you send long messages??

And buddy, being antisocial is fine sometimes. But I hope you appreciate having a friend now (eye emoji) ;)

And your brother sounds ADORABLE. Please tell me you’re pressuring him to ask her out.

Please

            READ 9:08 AM

_It’s easier then sending so many messages. If I did that I feel like I’d just be annoying the other person. I just might be appreciating a friend, just don’t let it get to your head._

_He can be quite adorable, and I am trying to pressure him, but he wants to continue waiting for the ‘right moment’._

READ 9:10 AM

Pffft

There’s never a “right moment” trust me

And you wouldn’t annoy meeee

            READ 9:12 AM

_Are you so sure about that?_

READ 9:13 AM

Yes

           READ 9:13 AM

_Hmm, well thanks for the vote of confidence. But I think I’ll still stick to my longer messages._

READ 9:14 AM

You do you

Anyway your question!!

Make it good

            READ 9:16 AM

_I thought it was your question, since I asked about your favorite holiday?_

READ 9:17 AM

Yeah but then I asked if you liked talking with me and you said yeah ;)

            READ 9:18 AM

_Oh… okay well. What are some of your hobbies?_

READ 9:19 AM

Oh boy

You’ll probably think my hobbies are lame

            READ 9:20 AM

_Highly doubt that_

READ 9:21 AM

But I really like doing my sisters’ hair; I can weave some pretty cool braids

And my grandma taught me how to make clothes when I was little

Which is fun

Annnnnd I like to sing and act

I’m also a cheerleader

My manlier hobbies include shooting guns and arrows at targets and surfing

I’ve been trying to pick up the guitar recently

           READ 9:24 AM

_First yes, they are weird. And with those I would have never thought you’d shoot anything, though I see the surfing since you said you like summer and you’re tan. The guitar isn’t that hard, I play. Once you get down the basic chords everything else goes by smoothly._

READ 9:26 AM

My dad got me into target practice

He tried getting me into so many sports other than cheerleading

But they weren’t my thing

And you play guitar?? I wanna hear sometime!!

           READ 9:28 AM

_Cheerleading is a sport?_

READ 9:29 AM

Bruh

You did NOT just say that

Have you seen the shit cheerleaders do??

            READ 9:30 AM

_Uhm... no?_

READ 9:31 AM

Look it up it’s pretty incredible

            READ 9:31 AM

_You know I’m good, I’ll stick to my murder._

READ 9:32 AM

Laaaame!

Now

Play the guitar for me

Please

            READ 9:33 AM

_Why would I do that?_

READ 9:34 AM

Because I’m your only friend in the whole wide world?

           READ 9:35 AM

_Still not a good enough reason. You could be lying about your age and hobbies. Stranger danger spam. You know how many people are stalked and killed from things like this?_

READ 9:36 AM

...

You

Would be sending me AUDIO

Of a GUITAR

Not even your VOICE

How can I stalk and kill you from that??

            READ 9:38 AM

_Who knows. And anyways, why would you want to hear me play so badly? I’m not even that good._

READ 9:39 AM

I mean you’re probably better than me

Plus it’d be fun to hear what kind of music you like

            READ 9:40 AM

_I like all kinds of music, except country._

            READ 9:41 AM

X'D X'D X'D omg

Good to know

            READ 9:42 AM

_Why? Do you like country? If you like country we can’t be friends anymore._

READ 9:43 AM

Nah I’m indifferent towards it

But I’m not above annoying my friends with country songs

;P <RED3 <BLUE3

            READ 9:44 AM

_If you dare, I will find someone who will help me block you. I’m not joking around. Country just makes me want to grind my teeth. Also, I think it’s your question?_

READ 9:46 AM

Oh fiiiine

And uh

Does it snow where you live?

            READ 9:47 AM

_Yes it does. I love the snow, and the cold. We don’t get as bad as winters that we used to, fucking global warming, but it can still get pretty bad._

READ 9:48 AM

Same!!

What’s your favorite thing to do in the snow??

Sledding and ice skating are mine

            READ 9:51 AM

_Snowball fights and building forts with my brother. It sounds childish, but we managed to build a two story igloo. The neighbors ended up backing their car into it though, we were both devastated._

READ 9:53 AM

SABOTAGE

I AM UPSET BY THIS

AND I’VE ONLY HEARD STORIES

Do you have any pictures of this masterpiece??

            READ 9:55 AM

_Sadly, I do not. All of them are on Shiro’s phone. But I do have pictures of a few other things we made._

_Hold on I have to look for them._

READ 9:56 AM

Shiro?

Is that your brother’s name?

(Heart eyes) ;P (Smirk emoji)

            READ 10:00 AM

_Fuck. I’m getting too comfortable with you spam. Also, the above are some of the small things we’ve done._

READ 10:01 AM

!!! Omg I have a name

It’s not yours but it’s a start

And those are fucking AMAZING DUDE

That snowman is killing me X'D X'D X'D

            READ 10:03 AM

_Oh God. I have doomed my brother. But thanks, we took a long time on those. The snowman is a personal favorite, I had the idea._

READ 10:04 AM

Totally looking him up on Facebook

And very nice, very nice pal

I should put sculptures like that around the restaurant

You know when it’s winter time

           READ 10:06 AM

_Don’t even think about it! Thankfully there’s a good handful of Shiro’s in the world. And why, they’d just melt. And to get them professionally done is expensive._

READ 10:07 AM

Is there really that many Shiros??

And I was gonna make the sculptures myself obviously

            READ 10:08 AM

_It’s harder than it looks! And yes, yes there is that many Shiros._

READ 10:09 AM

I’m sure I can do it!!

And Welp

Better get my friend to help me find him then

            READ 10:11 AM

_Good luck with that._

READ 10:12 AM

My friend can track IP addresses like a grade A hacker

            READ 10:13 AM

_Well now, isn’t that a reason to worry about stranger danger?_

READ 10:14 AM

Well that’s why I haven’t asked for their expertise yet

That and I’d owe them an arm and a leg

And I don’t feel like going into debt

            READ 10:16 AM

_Good, cause I don’t want you looking up my brother or me. I’d come, find you myself, and scoop out your insides with a spoon._

READ 10:17 AM

X'D X'D X'D back at it again with the spoons

            READ 10:18 AM

_Yeah, and? Is there something wrong with that?_

READ 10:19 AM

Why not a knife again? Or even a fork??

            READ 10:20 AM

_Why not a spoon? Knives are cool, I have to admit. I have a nice collection. But then again, there’s little, if any, murders involving a spoon. It’s different, unique._

READ 10:22 AM

So you’re a motorcycle riding, guitar playing, intricate snowman building, photographing, spoon murderer

With a brother named Shiro

            READ 10:23 AM

_Pretty accurate. Though I have morals, I’d never actually kill someone._

READ 10:24 AM

*knife collecting

And that’s good to know

So I don’t have to worry about you scooping my insides out

            READ 10:26 AM

_No, maybe. I guess you’ll never know huh?_

READ 10:27 AM

Not until I meet you in person I guess

Is It your question??

(Hours later)

I forgot to ask earlier - you were up at 8!! Wtf? Did you sleep at all last night??

(Hours later)

Sweet dreams <RED3 <BLUE3 hope you actually sleep tonight

            READ 3:56 AM

 

(Hours later)

\- Audio message sent -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real quick, I had this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v90O1bdYCXU video in mind when Keith sends an audio message to Lance. Only difference is that at the end of the video, he speaks. Lance hears his voice for the first time XD 
> 
>  
> 
> Do you want to know what Keith said? Welp then, gotta wait until next chapter!
> 
> Loves~~  
> P.S. Also thank you everyone for all the love and support for this story. My friend and I really appreciate all the comments and kudos we get ^^


	8. Spam is Calling!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the audio message, Keith says in a low sultry voice; "Happy now Spam?"   
> You're welcome ;D
> 
> Also, I apologize for the late chapter post, and how short it is. My computer was dead for the past two days because I lost my charger. Regardless, I will post the next chapter tomorrow since this one is very, very short. Well then, until next chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Loves~~

~!~!~!~Next Day~!~!~!~

Holy crap dude

That sounded AMAZING

And you sound pretty hot ngl

Also you better appreciate me waiting till now to text you when I had listened to this at 6am

(Hours later)

ARE YOU AWAKE YET

I REQUIRE ATTENTION

(Hours later)

Sweet dreams I guess <RED3 <BLUE3 wicked guitar playing btw

 

~!~!~!~Next Morning~!~!~!~

Good morning (sun emoji)

(Hours later)

Hey are you okay?

            READ 3:03 PM

 

_\- Spam is calling -_


	9. Do You Like That?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, their first phone call. I like it almost as much as I like their second phone call ;)   
> \- Annzy

Keith’s breath hitches, feeling his phone vibrating, and his ringtone rattling his bones. He pauses his youtube video, pulling out his headphone to listen. The ringtone continues, signaling a call. A call? From who? He reaches for his phone against the sheets beside him, his eyes wide as he realizes who it is. Why... why is Spam calling him? Should he answer? His hands shake, and he goes to hit the red button to end the call but instead hits the green one. He debates throwing his phone in anger and nervousness but he can hear a voice on the other side.

 

“Hello!?” A low voice calls in surprise. “Pal? Did you pick up?” 

 

Keith tries controlling his breathing, resting the phone against his ear. “I did.” He’s happy his voice comes out calm, collected. Not at all how he feels.

 

“No way!” Spam laughs, the sound crackling strangely through the speaker. “I was totally expecting to leave a message!” 

 

“I wasn’t expecting a call from you at all.” Keith closes his laptop, enveloping him in the darkness. Is it really that late already? He slowly slides out of his bed and pads over to the light switch. 

He’s surprised at how high pitched his voice is. In his head he heard more of a baritone voice. However, he can’t deny that Spam’s voice is smooth, sweet sounding, reminding Keith of whipping cream. 

 

“Well you weren’t answering my texts,” Spam tells him. “I figured you were freaking out over what you sent me, so - now you know what my voice sounds like!” 

 

Keith groans, flopping back onto his bed. “Well I guess you wouldn’t be wrong. Don’t you have any fears of stranger danger, Spam?” 

 

“Dude,” he snorts. “We’re hardly strangers anymore don’t you think?” 

 

“I’m pretty sure we’re still technically strangers. We don’t know each other’s names, where we both live, and all that other stuff. I could still be a serial killer,” Keith points out, staring up at the ceiling. 

 

“Preeeetty sure I know more about you at this point,” Spam drawls. “I actually have a name of someone in your life. And I really don’t think you’re a serial killer - remember the charming argument?” 

 

Keith’s eyebrows furrow in slight annoyance, but he finds himself smiling as he speaks; “Because I let it slip! Shiro’s surprisingly cool with it though. However, not all serial killers have to be charming you know! I have other ways to lure people in.” 

 

“Oh yeah?” Spam’s voice dips into sarcasm and disbelief. “And how’s that, Mr. Killer?” 

 

“With mystery.” Keith can’t help but let his voice lighten, almost in a flirty tone. When he thinks back to this conversation, he’ll probably have a panic attack after dying from having the reddest face in history. “I can make curiosity get the better of you, use it against you. And other ways. But those are secret. Because then you’ll know all my tricks.” 

 

“Oh ho~” He can almost imagine Spam smirking. “How’d you know I like a little mystery~?” 

 

“It’s quite obvious. You keep talking to me, and you kind of hinted it in an early conversation. Admit it. I’m mysterious, and you’re curious. I reeled you in. I’m an amazing serial killer...” Keith smiles wider, spreading out on his bed and tucking a hand under his head. 

 

Spam laughs again. Keith can start to distinguish it; breathy but full of life, not unlike a little kid’s. “I’m  _ trembling _ , pal~” 

 

The butterflies in Keith’s stomach sore, a giddy feeling as he speaks; “Oh I’m sure you are.” 

 

Spam’s chuckling keeps coming through intermittently, keeping those butterflies fluttering. “Well, if I’m gonna die anyway, let’s just keep talking~ I think it was your question?” 

 

Keith hums, pondering for a few moments. “If you could have one superpower what would it be? And why?”

 

“Ooooh, good one!” Spam compliments before humming, obviously deep in thought. “For awhile I thought flying would be cool,” Keith can already tell by the tone and speed of his words that he is going to talk a lot. He isn’t sure how to feel about that. “But then so is turning invisible, you know? And what about telekinesis?? But then I got older and I decided being a water bender would be amazing; you can do so much with water since it’s everywhere! Ice, steam, blood bending - endless possibilities. Plus it can be offensive and defensive.” 

 

“You watch Avatar don’t you,” Keith manages to cut in, rolling his eyes a little. “I also think you’d be the person to want to be invisible to peep on people.” 

 

“What?!” Spam’s voice rises so high that the phone crackles. “Why the hell do you think I’d want to peep on people!” 

 

Keith starts cackling like a loon, curling on his side as he laughs. 

 

“Hey!!” Spam is still offended. “Answer me, Pal!” 

 

“I was making a joke,” Keith manages to get out between chuckles. “Calm down. Why are you getting so offended, huh?” 

 

“... Oh.” Spam is quiet for once, his voice dropping in volume the next time he speaks. “Uh, well... people always kinda assume people who are bi are pervs, so - I’ve kinda heard that before.” 

 

Keith stops for a moment, his laughter halting. “I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it like- I shouldn’t have said that- I didn’t know-” he stutters. 

 

“You’re fine!” Spam laughs again, sounding back to his normal self. “I’m surprised you didn’t guess when I sent you those cock suckers.” 

 

“I didn’t want to assume!” Keith rushes, resting his face in his hand. 

 

Spam laughs more, causing Keith to turn even redder. “Then I’m surprised you didn’t just  _ ask _ . Wait, actually - are you straight? That’s my question.”

 

“No. I’m gay.” Keith feels a metaphorical weight lifted from his shoulders. Spam isn’t straight, and know he knows Keith isn’t either. “Full on gay. So I understand what you mean about those things directed towards you. I get that all the time.” 

 

“Yeah.” Spam sighs. “God, I wish I knew you in person - I like, don’t know  _ any _ gay people, and it’s way too hard being friends with exes. Hey are you on any dating websites?”

 

“Seriously? I know tons of gay people. You’re probably just not looking hard enough.” Keith chuckles a little. He doesn’t know how he would’ve come out of the closet if he didn’t meet all those lgbtq+ people. “No, no dating sites. I think those are stupid.”

 

“Damn.” He sighs. “Hoping I could find you on one. And how do you look if they’re probably still in the closet?? I’ve already put myself out there so many times, like - hey! I’m single and looking for literally anybody! Hit me up!” 

 

Keith snorts. “Wow, maybe you just intimidate the people away. Those I know, are out in the open. I’m surprised you haven’t met at least someone.” 

 

“... My best friend  _ does _ say I come on kinda strong,” Spam admits weakly. 

 

“It’s not always a bad thing. Some people like that.”

 

“... Do you like that?” 

 

Keith blushes a bright red, stammering to try to think of a response. What kind of question is that!? How should he even respond?

 

He licks at his lips before letting his mouth go slack, willing words to pour out. 

“ _ LAAAANCE! _ ” a distant yet loud voice interrupts his train of thought. 

“Shit!” Spam, or Lance, hisses? He swears again, shuffling sounds coming through the speaker as he yells back, “What!?” 

“Lance,” the voice, probably one of his siblings, calls his name again before launching into Spanish, making Keith officially lost. 

Lance groans and yells back in Spanish, sounding annoyed and whiny. 

“Oooooh no!” The other voice is getting louder now and switched to English. “It won’t take that long, geez! Just tell him you’ll call back!” 

“He might not pick back up!” Lance hisses. 

“I don’t care - tell him you love him and hang up.” 

Lance groans again and addresses Keith. “Sorry, I have to go -  _ please _ pick back up if I call you later, okay??” 

 

“Uh...” Keith doesn’t really get to answer before the line clicks and the dial tone fills his ears. His brows furrow once more as he pulls the phone away to look at it. Lance, huh?

 

It is a decent name. Not the least bit Spanish sounding, but like he’s one to talk. 

“Keith?” Shiro knocks twice on his door before opening up and peeking his head in. “Were you... talking to someone?”

 

Keith blushes, slamming his phone down onto his sheets. “No! What the hell are you doing here?” His voice quickly turns accusing.

 

“Sorry.” Shiro gives a sheepish smile. “I tried texting - you must have been on the phone when I did. I just wanted to visit for a while, maybe watch a movie together?” 

 

Keith lets out a breath, slowly sitting up. “Sure, we can do that. What movie this time?” He asks, standing and slowly making his way over to his brother. 

 

“Whatever’s on Netflix.” Shiro raises a brow. “Who were you on the phone with?” 

 

“Stranger Things it is then.” Keith brushes past his brother to walk over to the tv, only a few steps away from his bedroom door. He grabs the remote in front of him, clicking the tv on. “I wasn’t talking to anyone.” 

 

“Mmhm...” Shiro obviously doesn’t believe him as he came over to sit on the two person couch. “Were you talking to Allura?” 

 

Keith smirks, sitting next to Shiro on the couch as he opens to Netflix. “Why, are you worried or something?” 

 

“No,” Shiro quickly denies. “I just don’t know who else you’d talk to on the phone.” His eyes widen as he stares at his brother. “Were you talking to your little text buddy?” 

 

Keith’s smirk falls, a blush covering his features. He really doesn’t have a good poker face when caught off guard. “N-no.” 

 

Shiro just smiles and punches Keith lightly on the arm, chuckling. “Good for you, Keith! Do you two talk often?” 

 

“No! He just randomly called. Now shut up, I’m playing the episode,” Keith huffs, slumping into the couch, turning his attention to the tv.

 

“Oooh no.” Shiro plucks the remote from his hand and holds it behind his back. “What did you two talk about?” He asks as he pauses the show. 

 

“Nothing Shiro! I really don’t want to talk about it.” Keith crosses his arms over his chest, clearly not happy with where the conversation is. 

 

Shiro sighs and reluctantly hands the remote back. “You can’t blame me for being interested, Keith. This is the first friend you’ve made in a long time. Do you finally know each other’s names?” 

 

Keith presses the play button immediately, a smile unconsciously playing at his lips. “Lance, his name’s Lance.” He says, barely above a whisper. 

 

Shiro smiles at Keith, noticing the small quirk of his lips, but decides not to comment on it. If he tries to push for any more, he might stop any progress between the two. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this!! They actually talked, and Keith has a name! Ooooo~ XD Until next chapter my beautiful readers. (Also, I feel bad that I didn't put the whole lgbtq+ community, I know it's a whole line of people. I don't mean to offend anyone, so I just but the plus for fear that I might not list someone or get something wrong.)
> 
>  
> 
> Loves~~


	10. Clubs and K-Pop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me, procrastinating on a History paper due tomorrow at 1:30 on Benjamin Franklin. Don't get me wrong, guy did great many things in history. I'm not a fan of writing a whole paper on it. Also, I don't mean to offend anyone by the K-pop name. My best friend and I had a joke of it in a Klance roleplay before, and I wanted to bring it into this one. So... Please don't hate me for it. Anyways, thank you for all the love, kudos, and comments. It really makes my day when I know people are reading this and it brightens their day. Until next chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Loves~~

~!~!~!~Next Day~!~!~!~

Ugh sorry I never called back

My siblings roped me into a card game by betting I would lose

I had to defend my honor

And then immediately fell asleep when I was done

Anyway how was your night??

It was a lot of fun talking to you (blushing smiling emoji)

            READ 12:00 PM

_Did you defend your honor? My brother stopped by right when you ended the call, he decided to drop by unannounced just to watch stuff with me. But I guess he did text while I was talking with you. And... I had fun too._

            READ 12:03 PM

Hell yeah I defended my honor

What’d you guys watch??

And awwww, Pal had fun talking to me~ ;*

            READ 12:05 PM

_We watched Stranger Things. Also, don’t push your luck, Lance._

READ 12:06 PM

Ugh fine

...

Wait

Why’d you call me that!!?

This a so unfair!!!

What’s your name????

           READ 12:08 PM

_It’s your name... right? Was it too weird? How is it unfair??_

            READ 12:09 PM

No no not weird

Just unfair

Because I doubt you’ll tell me your name now

            READ 12:11 PM

_You’re right about that._

READ 12:12 PM

(crying face emoji) (crying face emoji) (crying face emoji)

:'( :'( :'(

            READ 12:13 PM

_Stranger danger_

READ 12:13 PM

I cry

            READ 12:13 PM

_You’ll live spam_

READ 12:14 PM

No I won’t

You’re killing me, Pal

            READ 12:15 PM

_No I’m not. I’m not scooping your insides out with a spoon or anything._

READ 12:16 PM

You might as well be

(skull emoji) (knife emoji) (I don't even know... devastated emoji XD)

           READ 12:17 PM

_Pft. You’ll be fine. You don’t need to know my name. Keeps the mystery, no?_

READ 12:18 PM

... Okay I don’t like mystery THAT much

I’d like to know your name

Please

            READ 12:20 PM

_I... don’t feel comfortable giving you my name. I hope you understand, I already gave you too much information than I’m already okay with, I’m sorry..._

READ 12:22 PM

No it’s okay I understand...

Can you give me something else to call you other than Pal?

Or else I’ll just call You Spoons

            READ 12:23 PM

_K-pop? Killer to Be? Pal?_

READ 12:24 PM

K-POP OMFG

That’s not insensitive??

            READ 12:24 PM

_No. Shiro always joked I should be in a K-pop band or something, cause I dance, sing, stuff like that. For long time I went along with it and anyways, he thought it was funny when I nicknamed myself it, so._

READ 12:26 PM

You sing and dance??

We have that in common!!

            READ 12:27 PM

_Uhm... yes? Wait, you can too? Like well? Or are you just saying that?_

READ 12:28 PM

I mean I was the lead in my last school play

And sing solos for choir class

So YES I’m good

            READ 12:29 PM

_Wow, you sing in plays, do choir, and are a cheerleader. Is there anything you don’t do in school?_

READ 12:30 PM

Well I mean

I don’t do any other sports

           READ 12:31 PM

_Are you active in clubs?_

READ 12:32 PM

I basically got guilted into being president of the Spanish Club

I’m an honorary member of the engineering club ‘cause I make them pastries

... Actually yes I’m very active in clubs; I just don’t stay in the same one too long  

            READ 12:35 PM

_You got guilted?? How? Are you even allowed to jump clubs?_

READ 12:36 PM

By the Spanish teacher... she’s so nice and kept complaining about how the Spanish Club wasn’t serious about anything

And really wanted a president

So I offered

And nope! But I do anyway

            READ 12:39 PM

_I’m surprised you don’t get in trouble. But I’m sorry, that kind of sucks. If you don’t want to do it just tell her?_

READ 12:40 PM

I mean... I’m enjoying it a little

It’s fun hearing people’s awful Spanish

And it’s good to expose them to a different dialect

            READ 12:42 PM

_Did you get a lot of people to join? And I can understand that. Is Spanish hard to learn?_

READ 12:43 PM

Dude I have no idea

I’ve spoken it all my life so it seems easy to me

And hell Yeah I’m a great recruiter!!!!

No one can resist The Lance ;*

            READ 12:45 PM

_Haha ‘The Lance’? Are you so sure about that?_

READ 12:46 PM

Yeah I’m sure K-pop ;)

            READ 12:47 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, okay, there are two crying emoji faces. You guys know what I'm talking about right? ... Right?


	11. Lance IRL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!! Thank you so much for the comments and kudos, it really truly means a lot to see people like our story. Truly. Also oh boy, Keith sure knows how to make it worse for himself if he doesn’t want Lance to find out. Not going to be the last time he impulsively texts Lance where he’s at (*whispers* foreshadowing you're welcome *winks*). Until next chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Loves~~

~!~!~!~Next Day~!~!~!~

Weeks went by, possibly even a couple of months. Keith had lost track a long time ago. He lost track of how many times Lance had wiggled himself into Keith’s daily life, and how many times Lance had practically begged to know more about him - especially his name, claiming over and over how unfair it is - all throughout their endless midnight phone calls Lance insisted on having though complained about not getting enough beauty sleep the next morning.

It was strange to think how comfortable he felt, how he dropped his guard more often than not, how much this boy made him _blush_. Though the lingering fear in the back of his head would nag him every time he hung up the phone, or said a little too much. He didn’t blatantly ignore Lance anymore, at least he tries not to for he knows it upsets the Latino.

As weird as it is, Keith started to appreciate what they had. The flirty conversations, the nasty conversations, the weird conversations, all their conversations. He’s grateful for Lance.

A knock on the door pulls him from his thoughts, disregarding the half typed message to Lance wishing him luck at work. Shiro opens the door, and Keith’s smile - one he didn’t realize he had - drops. He sits up in his bed with a questioning look.

“Shiro? Why didn’t you tell me you were coming over?”

 

“I did.” Shiro is giving him a knowing grin as he crosses his arms. “You probably didn’t notice amidst all your texts to Lance.”

... The way Shiro said the name carried a lot of implications along with it. Dating implications.

 

Keith immediately flushes, standing to his feet. “Shiro, I know where this is going. We’re just friends, okay? F.R.I.E.N.D.S.” Keith enunciates each letter, his phone gripped tight in his hand. “You still haven’t answered my question.”

 

“Well I’m assuming you didn’t have lunch yet,” Shiro chuckles, obviously still not believing him about Lance. “So let me take you out. My treat.”

 

Keith sighs, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. “Alright, alright. But I want Cuban.”

 

“Cuban?” Shiro pauses for a second, trying to think if he knows of any Cuban restaurants. “Not sure I know where to go for that.”

 

“I don’t either. But we’re going to find one, even if it takes us 30 minutes to get there.”

Keith is almost right, the nearest Cuban restaurant was about 27 minutes away from his apartment. It is a cute little thing, the outside looking as though it is from a different country, brightly painted. They step inside and are greeted by a kind hearted hostess that sits them down in an almost florescent red and yellow colored booth. Keith picks up the menu and, almost immediately, his eyes are drawn to a familiar name. Lance’s favorite food.

 

Ropa vieja; the thing that is kinda like Bulgogi. Maybe he should try it? Then he can tell Lance what he thinks of it.

“Hello!” Keith looks away from their menu to glance at their waiter and immediately does a double take.

This man is _gorgeous_. He has smooth, tanned skin, shiny, short brown hair, a bright smile, and impossibly warm eyes. But more than that, over his uniform of a light blue polo shirt and black apron is his name tag.

“My name’s Lance,” he continues in a peppy voice that Keith has come to learn so well. He is obviously unaware of the inner turmoil Keith is going through as he just continues smiling. “And I’ll be your waiter today! Have you two been here before?”

“No,” Shiro smiles politely. Thank goodness his older brother is used to taking over in social interactions; Keith still feels like life is shaking him to his core.

“Well I hope you enjoy your stay then! Want me to explain the menu real quick?”

“No, that’s okay.”

“Okey dokey!” Lance clicks a pen and gets ready to write in his little pad. “Then would you fellas like anything to drink?”

“Just water for me, thank you.”

Lance hums in response, and soon those beautiful blue eyes are staring right at Keith. “And for you?”

 

Keith’s breath hitches, the sudden realization that the conversation is directed towards him now. Oh fuck. He has to say something. Surely Lance will recognize his voice. But what if it isn’t actually Lance? It can just be a coincidence that he looks exactly like Lance had described he looked like, and had the same name, and worked at a Cuban restaurant that served his favorite dish. Yup, just a very freaky coincidence.

With his heart hammering a mile a minute Keith finally finds his voice - albeit a higher pitch because he’s still internally freaking out; “Water’s fine.” He cringes as he hears his voice crack from nerves.

 

Lance gives him a weird look for a second before putting his notepad away, seeming concerned. “You all right there? Want some tea for your throat?”

 

“Nope,” Keith practically wheezes. “I’m good.” Shiro nudges his leg under the table, his brows furrowed in concern as he leans over.

“Are you sure you’re okay Keith? We can leave.” Keith shakes his head.

“I’m fine.”

 

“If you’re sure.” Lance tilts his head at him, looking even more handsome with a worried expression. “Well, I’ll give you a bit more time to look over the menu.”

He walks off to get their waters, allowing Shiro to question his brother. “Keith, what’s wrong?”

 

“I-I think that... that’s...” he trails off, his gaze following Lance as he walks to other tables, his expression so bright it almost blinds Keith. Although he’s freaking out, his eyes find themselves trailing over Lance’s body, stopping at his ass. Thankfully, Shiro pulls Keith’s eyes away, his face flushing at the realization he was checking Lance out. He was staring at Lance’s ass!

“That’s THE Lance?”

Keith numbly nods, shakily pulling out his phone and sending Lance a quick text, just to make sure.

_Hey, you’re at work right?_

“I-I think so. We’ll find out in a second.” His eyes find themselves going back to Lance.

 

Keith watchs the waiter avidly, so he notices when he tenses a little and quickly excuses himself from the table he was serving to go by the cash register and pull out his phone. It must be a girlfriend or something, because he smiles at the screen like a lovesick idiot; like Shiro does when Allura texts him. The waiter taps quickly on his phone before shoving it away and getting back to work.

Keith jumps when his phone buzzes. A message from Spam.

_Yeah, why? You miss me~?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance is attracted to Keith in real life and over text. XD If only he knew they were the same person.  
> \- Annzy


	12. Lance IRL Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my best friend texted me in class and said that the whole chapter wasn't up. I looked and it cut off after the emoji at the end of Lance's text. So here's the rest of this chapter, uploading schedule will stay the same (aka one chapter every other day unless mentioned I will be posting sooner). I apologize in advance ^^ It was my fault for not double checking the chapter.

Keith actually feels sick. Shiro must see it too. He leans over the table again, expression concerned. 

“Keith, we don’t have to stay here. We can leave.” He can only manage to shake his head, nausea swirling in his stomach. “Okay well, if we’re going to stay here you need to look at me. Keith, look at me.” He manages to lift his eyes to Shiro, his pupils soft and understanding. “Good. Now take deep breaths. In and out. In and out, Keith.” 

He listens to his brother, taking slow steady breaths. He is two steps away from a panic attack, he can feel it coming. The throbbing of his head, the feeling of weightlessness, nausea - all signs that his body is about to go into full panic mode. Thankfully, Shiro manages to talk him down by the time Lance comes back around with some waters. He even places a mug in front of Keith, with warm milk and what smells like honey. Shiro thanks Lance for him, which he is grateful for.

 

“No problem!” Lance smiles. “I’ll even give you two some ice cream on the house at the end if you want.” 

“We’ll see how we feel,” Shiro chuckles, great at keeping up appearances. “But thank you. We need a bit more time with the menu.” 

“Sure, no problem!” Lance flashes them another blinding smile before walking off again. 

“I can order for you if you want,” Shiro offers to Keith.

 

Keith lets out a sigh of relief, but shakes his head. “No, I-I’ll do it by myself. I have to do it by myself.” He tries hooking onto what little confidence he has left. He sets his phone in front of him, pulling up Lance’s message. 

_ No. Just making sure you’re not dead. _

“Shiro... what if he finds out it’s me? Wha-what if he finds out Shiro??”

 

“He won’t, Keith, if we’re careful,” Shiro places his hand over Keith’s on his phone. “You can start by calling me my full name so he doesn’t overhear something familiar. And I’ll make sure he doesn’t get a good look at my robot arm.”

 

“Or I could just not mention your name.” Keith shrugs, glancing over the menu and sipping on his milk, finding out for a fact there is honey in it, even a little bit of cinnamon. Lance comes back a couple minutes later for their orders, and Keith manages to at least point to Ropa Vieja.

 

Lance beams as he wrote it down. “Excellent choice! That’s my favorite. You want chicken or a different meat?”

 

“W-whatever you prefer. I’m not that picky,” Keith states, his voice somewhat steady, but still a higher pitch. He hands Lance his menu. 

 

“You’re letting me choose?” Lance grins and actually  _ winks _ at him. “I’ll be happy to surprise you.” 

 

Keith almost dies right there. Just explodes from that one, simple, action. A damn wink. Fuck is he a wimp. Thankfully Shiro saves him and pulls Lance’s attention to tell him the food he wanted to try. 

 

Once Lance is gone again, Shiro is smiling softly at Keith. “I do believe that was flirting, wasn’t it?” 

At the same time, Lance has finally texted him back with three rapid texts. 

_ Why would I be dead??  _

_ Did you send someone to kill me with a spoon?  _

_ And are now regretting your decision? _

 

_ You wish. And yes, I did send someone. They should be coming anytime soon. Have fun Spam ~ _

Keith fights down a blush, his head thunking against the wooden table. Can this moment get any worse? “No... no it wasn’t. I don’t even want to think about it. How far is the door? Would he notice if I ran now? Would that give me away?” He mumbles into the table. 

 

Shiro laughs and shakes his head. “Don’t be so dramatic, Keith. Think of it this way - you’ve actually met him now. He’s not really a stranger anymore.” 

 

“That’s even more scary!” Keith whines, lifting his head only to rest it in his hands. “I know he’s not a stranger, he’s actually who he says he is, and he’s actually cute!” He groans, long and loud enough to draw the attention of a few people around them. “Kill me now Shiro. Please, just end my life.” 

 

“Keith,” Shiro sighs and rests his own head in his hand as he looks his brother over. “If you’re asking me, I think it’s pretty obvious that he likes you. So why is that scary?” 

 

Keith groans again, yanking his fingers through his hair. “Because, he doesn’t know all of me. What if he learns about who I am, what I actually look like, act like? What if he doesn’t like me? What if he... rejects me?” Keith whispers the last part, his eyes downcast on the mug in front of him. 

Rejection. He is scared of the rejection. Cold, hard, rejection that would leave him down for months.

 

He is scared someone as happy and bright as Lance will look at him like the dark, ugly person he is. That he’d laugh in his face as soon as he sees it. 

Shiro frowns and reaches over to pat Keith’s head. “Keith... if he’s talked with you for this long, I don’t think you have to worry about that too much.”

 

“Yeah, but he only knows the facade I put up on the screen. He doesn’t actually know the person behind it.” Keith’s expression falls. “I hate anxiety sometimes you know? Makes me want to question everything. Those stupid ‘What If’s’ that taunt my mind and plague my dreams.”

 

Shiro frowns and squeezes one of his hands before sitting back again. “I know...“ he taps his fingers on the table. “Keith, I think... if you slowly let him know more about you, you’ll feel better. Besides, you two talk on the phone often - I’m sure he understands you better than you think he does.”

 

Keith merely rolls his eyes, thankful when Lance comes back to save him from this conversation. In all honesty, Keith knows only half of why he is really scared. The rejection sure is terrifying, but the rest? He isn’t sure. Maybe it’s just the unknown. The not knowing of what might happen if they actually meet. The not knowing of what his answer might be. The not knowing of anything.

 

What if they actually did like each other? Then what?? He is too awkward to date. He knows it. 

 

He’ll drive Lance away with his weirdness. Or worse... make him stay. Keith almost begins hyperventilating again as his food is placed in front of him. 

 

“Here you -” Lance pauses as he catches sight of Keith. He glances at Shiro who just lightly shakes his head, so Lance nods and swiftly walks away. 


	13. Movie Night

(Same day, hours later)

Well

It’s the end of my shift

And I’m still not dead

So your assassin plan didn’t work, buddy ;P

            READ 7:05 PM

_Oh well. They can just try tomorrow. How was work? Anything interesting happen?_

READ 7:06 PM

Yeah, actually!

Pretty sure I saw a customer having a panic attack...

I wished I could have helped, but I wasn’t even sure what was wrong

I gave him warm milk with honey and he seemed to appreciate it

I hope I see him again

            READ 7:09 PM

_Did you get his name?_

READ 7:10 PM

Nah

Rarely get customer’s names unless they offer ‘em up

They might have said it and I forgot though

Heh... kinda wanted to flirt with him?

I always wanna flirt with hot people

           READ 7:12 PM

_Oh? Should I be jealous or something?_

READ 7:13 PM

Noooooo

I’m sure you’re way hotter ;*

            READ 7:14 PM

_You’re trying to kill me aren’t you?_

READ 7:15 PM

X'D X'D X'D

Awww did I make you embarrassed~?

           READ 7:16 PM

_No. Not at all._

READ 7:16 PM

Then how am I killing you? ;P

            READ 7:17 PM

_You’re not. I never said anything like that._

            READ 7:18 PM

            READ 7:20 PM

_Really? You screenshot it? That’s not necessary at all._

READ 7:21 PM

Yeah it is because you’re denying it X'D

You’re adorable

           READ 7:23 PM

_I am not!_

READ 7:23 PM

You so are

I’d be honored if you were jealous~ ;*

            READ 7:24 PM

_I’m not. Not at all. Are you home yet?_

READ 7:25 PM

In a bit

Wanna call?

            READ 7:26 PM

_Uhm... not tonight spam. I’m sorry. But I’m just not in the talking mood._

READ 7:27 PM

That’s fine!!

Wanna watch a movie “with me” and text about it?

            READ 7:28 PM

_That actually sounds fun. What movie?_

READ 7:29 PM

Whatever you want - I’m good for anything!

           READ 7:30 PM

_I’m thinking horror. Something new that’s going to scare the shit out of me._

READ 7:32 PM

Oh you like horror?

Uhhhhh

I usually don’t but

I guess I’ll try tonight

           READ 7:35 PM

_Oh, well if you don’t we don’t have to. We can watch a comedy or something?_

READ 7:33 PM

Maybe comedy horror? Like Scary Movie? X'D

            READ 7:34 PM

_That might actually work. I wouldn’t mind that. So... how do we watch this together?_

READ 7:35 PM

We both set the movie up on whatever streaming service and try and start it at the same time! We might be a few seconds off but that’s okay

            READ 7:36 PM

_Okay we can try that. Maybe after today, I’ll look up sites we might actually be able to stream together on. Let me know when you’re ready._

READ 7:39 PM

Oh well we can do Rabbit if we turn the webcam off

And turn the mic off? I think we can do that

            READ 7:40 PM

_Oh, yeah that’d be much easier. Do I have to make an account or anything?_

READ 7:41 PM

Nope! You’ll just be a guest

I’ll get a link set up and text it to you

           READ 7:42 PM

_Oh cool. Thanks Lance. Have you seen this movie before?_

READ 7:43

I think?

I don’t remember it too well

            READ 7:50 PM

 

\- Link sent -

 

_Well that’s good then, because now we can react to this movie together._

_Okay, I got the link open, and I think I turned off the webcam and mic._

READ 7:56 PM

Hell Yeah!!

I’ll go to my Netflix and start streaming

            READ 7:57 PM

_Awesome. I’m quite excited for this movie._

READ 7:58 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo what do you think about a movie night between our boys?? Hehehehe well I guess you won't know what happens fully until next chapter ^^ Sometimes I feel bad, but... sometimes not XD
> 
>  
> 
> Loves~~


	14. Are You Scared?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I hope you like this chapter! Also, I know there's some other ways to watch videos together (like Netflix party or something like that), but rabbit was personal for the both my friend and I. We use it all the time to watch things together while we're both away at college 6 hours away from each other. Anywho, I hope everyone likes this chapter. I appreciate all of you who read this, who comment, who leave kudos. It means a lot. Until next chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Loves~~

Keith sets down his phone as the small box on the rabbit website lights up, showing the beginning of what he assumes to be the movie. He quickly gets up to turn off the lights, grabbing his laptop and settling on his bed. He sees a message in the right hand column, asking if he’s ready, from who he assumes to be Lance. He quickly types back a reply and the movie begins playing a few seconds later.

A couple minutes go by and already Keith can see the stupidity of the movie. It’s supposed to be comedic but at some points it’s just plain stupid. When a specific ‘funny’ part comes on, he can hear a familiar laugh through his speakers. He smirks and rolls his eyes, of course Lance forgot his mic is on.

 

He’s laughing at almost every scene; he must be in a good mood. Should he tell him his mic is on? The laughter kind of adds to the movie, in a hokey kind of way. It’s warm, and sounds nice...

 

That is until Lance screams, loud and girly. Keith snorts, covering his mouth to hold in his laughter. Without too much thought, he turns on his mic before letting his cackles out, grabbing onto his stomach.

 

“What?!” Lance sounds confused. “Did he turn his mic on?! Buddy??”

 

“Oh my gosh! You’ve had your mic on this whole time, Lance. That scream was priceless,” Keith laughs, briefly realizing the movie has been paused.

 

“... You’re joking,” Lance groans. “Why didn’t you say anything earlier??”

 

“Why ruin the movie? And I thought you knew, so I just left it alone,” Keith swiftly lies, a smirk still on his face. “Honestly though, if you’re going to scream like that again, keep the mic on so I can record it.”

 

“Jerk!!” Lance yells. “Ugh, you wouldn’t even know what to do with it!! What, you’ll show it to your brother??”

 

“Blackmail,” Keith says as a matter-of-fact, without hesitation. “Regardless, let’s play the movie!”

 

“Ugh...” Lance is obviously embarrassed, but he starts the movie up again anyway. “You suck.”

 

“And you swallow,” Keith mumbles, a smile on his face as he watches the horrible acting unfold.

 

“... Did you just?” Lance starts laughing. “Seriously??”

 

“What? I didn’t say anything,” Keith feigns innocence, but can’t stop the soft chuckles slipping past his lips.

 

“You’re laughing!!” Lance squawks, almost like a bird. “You know what you said!!”

 

Keith snorts, rolling onto his side and placing the computer in front of him on the bed. “I really have no idea what you’re talking about. Shouldn’t we be watching the movie?”

 

“Oh what, like we’re missing any important plot points?” Lance snarks.

 

“I guess you’re right, but still. I haven’t seen this movie. If you want to talk, let’s talk about how bad it is,” Keith suggests, hoping Lance will agree.

 

“Yeah all right!” Lance is cool with this. “I kinda like the acting though - it takes skill to be this ridiculous.”

 

Keith snorts again, his eyes rolling. “I think I’ve been cringing all throughout the movie because of how bad it is. It’s almost so bad I can’t watch it.”

 

Lance laughs, the light sound making Keith’s heart practically melt. “Aww, you only watching it for me~?”

 

“Possibly,” Keith manages to answer truthfully, a blush dusting his face as he realizes what he says. “I mean, I’ve already started watching it. I have to finish it because it’s so bad.”

 

Lance chuckles, tone turning deeper and even more flirty. “Mmhm, okay, buddy~”

 

Keith takes in a sharp intake of breath, noticing the change of his tone. He wrings his fingers into the sheets on his bed, not knowing if he should respond with something or not.

After a few moments of insufferable silence he manages to speak, his voice a little husky from nervousness, “What? I can’t just stop watching a movie, that’s a crime. No matter how bad it is I want to finish it!”

 

“How loyal~” Lance replies, his tone now sending shivers down Keith’s spine. “That’s an attractive trait, don’t you think?”

 

Keith sputters, choking a little on his own spit at the comment. He pushes his face into his pillow, hoping to calm the blush on his cheeks. He squirms a little on his bed like some embarrassed teenager before he answers.

“Sure, I guess. Or others could just see it as stubbornness, which is much more of a handful.” He’s glad when his voice comes out steady, thankful in fact.

 

Lance just chuckles, humoring Keith a little. “I guess. People say I’m stubborn, too - guess we have that in common~”

 

Keith kicks his feet on his bed, rolling around before hugging a pillow close to his chest. “I couldn’t imagine that, Spam. You? Stubborn? Who would’ve guessed?” Sarcasm drips off of every word.

 

“Oh, now you give a quick reply?” Lance teases, voice low yet light. “So you can cut up on me but you can’t take my compliments~?”

 

Keith’s blush darkens. “I-I can too take compliments.” He curses everything for his stutter, already embarrassed enough. He hopes Lance just ignores it, but knowing him he probably won’t.

 

“God,” Lance sighs softly. “I bet you look so cute right now.”

 

At this point, Keith’s face would’ve exploded, were this a cartoon. He hides his faces in his pillow and screams in the back of his throat, the pillow muffling it further. Lance would surely be the end of him. How is someone so damn smooth!?

“I do not!” Keith manages to get out after he’s calmed down a little, his face lifted just enough to watch the characters on the screen.

 

“Did you just scream?” Lance purrs from behind his computer screen. “I’m affecting you that much, huh~?”

 

Keith wants to nope so hard from this situation, to just slam his computer shut. But he doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want to keep running away. He is a stone hearted spoon serial killed wannabe. Yup, yup. Totally stone hearted.

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about,” he prays his voice is even. “The only screams I’ve heard were from you.”

 

“Hey!” Lance’s laugh sounds more wild than flirty, setting Keith at ease a little. “I wasn’t _that_ scared, maybe I just like screaming!”

 

“Yeah, sure you were.” Keith teases, thankfully for the sudden boost of confidence. “I’m sure you weren’t scared of the very horrifying movie we’re watching.” He chuckles a bit.

 

“I wasn’t!” Lance insists. “... Although~” he went back to that flirty tone way too fast, “if we were watching this in person, I’m not above pretending to be scared to cuddle~”

 

And that’s pretty much what finally broke Keith. He flails, pushing himself away from the screen so quickly he doesn’t have time to stop himself from tumbling off his bed. He groans - partly from pain and embarrassment - his face a beat red. He covers his head with his arms, trying to control his erratic heartbeat. Damnit. He’s a fucking idiot.

 

“... Buddy?” Lance’s concerned voice comes over the speakers. Keith pictures him wearing the same face he had when he offered him tea at the restaurant. “You still there?”

 

Taking a few more seconds just to breathe and collect himself, he slowly sits up, inching his way back onto his bed. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just fell off my bed. What’s going on in the movie?” He hopes the switch of topics will steer Lance away from killing Keith with his flirtatiousness.

 

“... You fell off your bed??” Lance questions. “Are you okay? Did you hit your head?”

 

“I’m fine, Lance. I didn’t hit my head, I fell on my back.” Keith shuffles under his covers, once more hugging a pillow to his chest. “I really am alright.”

 

“Okay...” Lance hesitates before adding, “But if you _did_ hit your head, please take care of yourself.”

 

“I promise you I didn’t hit my head, okay? I’m fine. I’d like to finish this movie before I fall asleep,” Keith says, a smile dancing across his lips. Lance is so sweet, it warms Keith’s cold lonely heart. It makes him feel giddy.

 

“Okay, got it.” Lance is actually quiet now. You know, for about a minute. “Wait, you’re sleepy? Don’t you usually stay up till 2am? It’s only 8:12!”

 

“This movie is making me sleepy. And I had a tiring day today.” Keith tries not giving too much away. He isn’t lying about being tired though, he felt exhausted from what happened at the restaurant. Panic attacks always leave him that way. Or I guess, just being out in public in large crowds for too long exhaust him.  “Let’s just finish this movie so I can sleep, please?” His voice lowers at the end, hoping it sounds as though he’s pouting through his words.

 

This time Lance is the one with a flustered sounding reply. Keith can’t help but smirk; take that you flirt! “Well, s-since you asked so nicely...!”

 

“Thanks spam~” Keith purrs, nuzzling into his bed. The tiredness catches up to him as he relaxes against his sheets, barely watching the screen in front of him.

 

He jolts a bit when he hears Lance’s voice once more. “Buddy? Uh, you... you have a really nice voice.”

 

Keith finds himself choking on his own spit for the second time that night. “You’ve heard my voice many times before... I’m confused,” he manages to get out.

 

“I know, but...” Lance is quieter than before, more earnest. “Sometimes you talk all deep and slow, like when you’re sleepy, and it’s... just really, _really_ nice.”

 

Keith feels the butterflies go on a frenzy in his stomach, his breath fast as he spoke, “Lance... sometimes I think you’re trying to kill me.”

 

Lance laughs, replying softly, “I’d rather keep you around than kill you.”

 

Keith’s heart stammers, his mind reeling. “Then shush, and let’s finish this movie.”

 

“Okay.” Lance hums, chuckling. “I’ll be quiet~”

 

Keith mumbles a simple thanks, his eyelids already slipping closed. He doesn’t realize how tired he feels until his eyes are finally shut, almost immediately falling asleep. His breath evens out and he’s soon fast asleep despite the screams from the final few scenes of the movie.

 

He doesn’t even hear Lance quietly calling for him at the movie’s end, chuckling and mumbling, “Sweet dreams, buddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bestest friend has spoketh again. The answer is, yes. Keith is very cared, just not of the movie. Poor guy.


	15. Not So Strange Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update is so late ^^ Until next chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Loves~~

~!~!~!~Next Morning!~!~!~!~

Keith wakes, huddled on his side in a curled position. His head facing the computer, which is surprisingly still on, the ending credits of the movie paused. He glances at the time on his computer and is surprised to see a bright 9:30 flashing at him. Probably the earliest time he’s ever seen, voluntarily. He hears movement through the speakers on his computer, a light rustling of blankets or clothes, and a soft breathing. Did Lance stay on for the whole night?

With his mouth dry he manages to open his slightly cracked lips. “Lance?” He questions, his voice hoarse. He needs water.

 

“Oh!” He hears more rustling on the other end before Lance’s is back. “Hey, buddy! Finally awake, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” his voice cracks and he cringes, slowly sitting up on his bed. “Were you there the whole time?” He asks, a little confused at the moment.

 

“Uh-huh!” Lance chirps in confirmation. “I was cleaning up my side of the room while my bro headed out to shop. I was wondering when you’d wake up!”

 

Keith hums, flopping back down onto his bed and debating on going back to sleep. “Thanks, I guess,” he mumbles into his pillow.

 

Lance laughs, the sound making Keith smile a little. “You’re welcome. So what’s on the agenda for today?”

 

“Probably go back to sleep. Maybe go to work. Possibly eat something.” Keith yawns, grabbing at his curtains to pull them shut. “You?”

 

“Did you say _maybe_ go to work?” Lance laughs. “Would Shiro really let you skip? Don’t you need the money? And you better eat something, dude. God, when you say stuff like that I just wanna find you and feed you everything in my fridge.”

 

“Yes I did say maybe. Shiro doesn’t live with me so he won’t know. Yes I need the money but I’ll be fine.” Keith sighs, rolling onto his back and giving up on going back to sleep. “I wouldn’t let you feed me by the way. I’m stubborn as hell.”

 

“So am I, remember?” Lance chuckles. “And trust me, I’d get you to eat. My puppy dog eyes? Legendary.”

 

“Oh sure,” Keith replies sarcastically. “But I’m very much immune to puppy dog eyes.”

 

“Something tells me you’ll cave to mine~” Lance practically sings. “Since I’m your only friend, you wouldn’t know, but having people care about you is a great motivator to make you do shit and take care of yourself.”

 

Keith groans, rubbing his hands over his face. “Whatever, Lance. Don’t you have something to do today?” Keith asks, right after hearing his phone vibrate beside him. “Hold on,” he mumbles, looking at his phone to see Shiro calling him. With another sigh he presses the green call button, holding his phone away while Shiro scolds him through the small phone speakers.

“Where the hell are you, Keith? I know it’s early but you need to be here. We just got a wave of customers and I need you. Get your butt up and let's go!”

 

“Sounds like you’re definitely going to work,” Lance snickers. “Thankfully I don’t have work until three~”

 

Shiro pauses on the line. “Is that, Lance?” His voice is full of laughter and sass, Keith can practically hear his smile.

“Yeah yeah, Shiro. I’ll go to work in like an hour.”

“Keith. Don’t even think about it. I need you here now, not -” He hangs up the phone dropping it back onto his bed.

“I don’t want to go to work,” he whines after a few beats of silence.

 

“Sounds like your bro needs you, though,” Lance hums. “And it also sounds like he likes me~”

 

Keith rolls his eyes. “You’re delusional. Anyways, I should probably get dressed and head to work now.” He moves his cursor over to the X, ready to close down the browser. “Bye Lance.”

 

“Bye buddy!” Keith chuckles at the way he sounds like an excited puppy. “Love you!” Lance manages to add literally right before Keith closed him out.

...

Did he just say love you?

 

No. No he didn’t. Keith is definitely hearing things. Most definitely. Right?

 

(Hours Later)

 

Shiro hadn’t been joking; there are a _ton_ of customers that need their vehicles fixed. Keith can’t remember there ever being this many before, at least definitely not before lunch break. They don’t even have time between cars to indulge in some small talk.

By the time 12:30 rolls around, Shiro and Keith are both sweaty and drained as they sit at the break room table, eating the leftovers from the restaurant yesterday.

“So.” Shiro is prone to starting meal topics, and today is no exception. Keith knows exactly what he wants to talk about, anyway. “You were talking to Lance pretty early in the morning.”

 

Keith tries his best to keep his face clean of emotion. His voice is no different. “Yeah? What of it?” He asks in a monotone.

 

Shiro doesn’t try to dim his grin at all. “Keith, come on - you’ve barely told me anything about him even though he’s obviously important to you.”

 

Keith can’t hide the faint blush on his cheeks as he picks through his Ropa Vieja. “What’s there to tell? He’s a stranger I text. I don’t know much about him.”

 

“You’re seriously still saying that?” Shiro raises a brow. “You know his name. You know what he _looks like_ and where he works. You know he’s the middle child of seven children. You know his favorite color and food, the music he listens to, that his friends are apparently technological geniuses, that he’s a nice, caring boy who wants to know you’re doing well -“

Keith has to cut him off before he could feel himself implode.

 

“Alright I get it. I know him. He’s my friend and I care about him. Is that what you want to hear?” He asks a little angrily, his brows furrowing at saying his feelings aloud. Fuck, he likes Lance doesn’t he? Yes... yes he does. Just kill him now. What would he do if Lance finds out that he likes him? What if Lance finds out who he is!? What if Lance doesn’t like him back? What if he already likes someone else? Does Lance even know that he’s gay??

 

Wait, of course he does. He told him during their first actual phone call.

“Yes, Keith,” Shiro cut into his thoughts with a soft smile. “I’m glad you finally admitted it. How does it feel, caring about someone?”

 

“Ugh,” Keith groans, throwing down his fork suddenly not hungry. “Feelings.” He leans back in his chair, pushing away his food away as he tilts his head over the back of his chair.

 

Shiro sighs softly, but continues with the conversation anyway. “Why did he call you so early, anyway? Is that a normal thing you two do?”

 

Keith blushes, tensing a little in his seat at the question. “N-no. Kind of? Not really. We were watching a movie together...”

 

“What?” Shiro seemed confused. “How? Did he see your face?”

 

“No. It was just the microphones. We just talked to each other, like a phone call. It was on this site called Rabbit. We watch Scary Movie. It was weird. Horrible acting. Could barely sit through it.” Keith hopes his voice comes out fine, praying not to give away his embarrassment. All the things Lance had said last night, in his flirtatious tone, came back to Keith now. Repeating in his head, swimming through his thoughts on a never ending loop. If Keith ever sees Lance again, he’d be sure to slap him for this torture.

 

And to top it all of are the words Keith is semi-sure he had heard Lance say this morning. _Love you_. Who does that!? He doesn’t even know his name, how can he say “love you”!?

“Sounds fun.” Shiro stares at Keith a bit longer. “Did something else happen?”

 

“Nope.” Keith is quick to answer. He straightens up in his seat, wolfing down the last of his food before standing quickly. “Oh look, lunch break is over, bye!” Keith quickly throws away his garbage before rushing back out into the garage. For once he’s ready to get himself all greasy and into his work to forgot about everything, even if only for a few hours.

 

Unfortunately, there is only one car in the lot, and it’s already being worked on by the only other employee in the place, their boss. Well, he could offer some help, he supposed -

“Keith.” Shiro’s voice is firm, but not yet commanding. “Can you please tell me what’s wrong so I don’t worry?”

 

Keith rakes his hands through his hair, keeping his gaze away from his brother. “You don’t need to worry, Shiro. Nothing’s wrong.”

 

Shiro stares at him for just a bit longer before sighing and going over to pat his shoulder. “Okay. But... maybe you should go to his restaurant again. Try and talk to him. I think you’ll feel just a little better.”

 

“Yeah sure.” Keith knows better to just agree with Shiro. But inside he knows he’ll probably never go back. Maybe not until, in the way way future from now, possibly, when they actually know each other. That is if Keith ever tells Lance, or he figures it out by accident. And if Keith doesn’t die afterwards. Then maybe he’d go back. Possibly flirt with Lance too, and not act like an idiot.


	16. How Embarrassing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One really big THANK YOU to MaddyR for this idea! You're wonderful, thank you so much! 
> 
> Few quick things. Shiro is in bold, and the ~!~!~ is just to separate Lance and Shrio's conversation from Lance and Keith's. Since this chapter is a little short, I might post another tomorrow, depending on how the day goes and what my best friend and I agree upon. Until next chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Loves~~

**Hey, is this Lance?**

READ 3:30 PM

Yep! To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?

           READ 3:42 PM

**It’s Shiro, your pen pal’s brother? He went to the bathroom so I stole your number from his phone**

READ 3:43 PM

!!! Omg this is amazing

His worst fears have come true

So how are we going to mess with him? (smiley devil emoji)

           READ 3:45

**I mean, I could tell you all of his embarrassing childhood stories, or some of his most embarrassing secrets. But, I actually love my brother and if you by chance meet in person, then I’ll tell you everything. Right now though, I just wanted to text you and tell you, thanks for forcing my brother to converse with you and become your friend. I’ve never see him this happy.**

READ 3:50 PM

Really? <:’) he’s happy talking to me?

Like HOW happy?

And I definitely hope we meet in person someday

           READ 3:52 PM

**Happier than I’ve ever seen him. I am his brother though, so if you hurt him or push him too much to meet with him, I will hunt you down. You have been warned.**

READ 3:54 PM

Okay okay okay I got it big bro don’t worry

Um, I feel a little weird asking, but… do you think, EVENTUALLY, if I asked him out he’d say yes? I mean I have to learn his name first at least, and meet him, but like… in your expert opinion

           READ 3:56 PM

**I can’t respond to that. That’s for him to answer, not me.**

READ 3:57 PM

Ugh

Looks like he doesn’t need a spoon to kill me

Well anyway

Hit me up if you want me to bug him about sleeping or eating

           READ 3:59 PM

**He’s been threatening you with spoons? I thought he was past that… Anyways, I might actually team up with you to get him to eat.**

READ 4:02 PM

Awesome!!! Let’s see how Your Bro does against TWO people telling him to eat AT THE SAME TIME, MWA HA HA HA! (smiley devil emoji)(smiley devil emoji)(smiley devil emoji)

           READ 4:04 PM

**He’ll probably get more pissed. If you tell him you’re my new favorite, it might spur him to eat more. He’s very competitive.**

READ 4:06 PM

Omg yes

Perfect plan

Sorry, Pal, you’re going down. Lance is everyone’s favorite

Sooooooo

What’s your crush’s name~? You should ask her out!  

           READ 4:09 PM

**He told you about her!? Okay that’s it. Which embarrassing childhood story would you like to hear?**

READ 4:11 PM

OMG okay wait hold on I gotta think

Please tell me he had an Emo phase

           READ 4:14 PM

**Oh he did. I would say he’s still going through it. The poor kid only wears black. He legitimately doesn’t own any other colors. He dyed his hair once during his freshman year. It was blue. It looked horrendous. His favorite song is Welcome to the Black Parade by MCR**

READ 4:17 PM

Thank you for this blessing

Thank you

Thank you Shiro (crying face emoji)(crying face emoji)(crying face emoji)

I desperately want a picture of his blue hair

But I shall wait

           READ 4:20 PM

**No problem Lance. Also, there’s more to his emo phase. If you ever want him to be really embarrassed, bring up the Mohawk incident.**

READ 4:22 PM

HE HAD A MOHAWK

You’re joking

No way

There’s no way he’s had a Mohawk AND a mullet in his same lifespan

           READ 4:24 PM

**Oh you’d be surprised. His hair grows extremely fast.**

READ 4:25 PM

I’m texting him about this rn

This is incredible

           READ 4:26 PM

**Have fun with that. At least give me ten minutes to get the fuck out of his apartment.**

READ 4:27 PM

Too late

           READ 4:29 PM

**Damnit Lance! I can hear him screeching from his bedroom. Oh god. He’s got a spoon.**

READ 4:31 PM

X’D X’D X’D

I’m soooo sorry

I’m sure he won’t kill you with his dull weapon

           READ 4:33 PM

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Sooooo you dyed your hair blue? That’s my favorite color you know~ (kissy winky face)

           READ 4:27 PM

_What are you talking about Spam?_

READ 4:28 PM

And a Mohawk? Seriously? Are you actually a time traveler from the 1980s?

Imagine me playing that note that every emo knows

We should totally listen to the Black Parade sometime

           READ 4:30 PM

_Shiro_

_I’m going to go kill him. Excuse me. And never EVER mention this again_

READ 4:31 PM

Pffffft oh, buddy

I will never forget this wonderful information

           READ 4:32 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a few more quick things I'd advise you to know. The next chapter is also a very short one, so you might get three chapters in a row. Also, as a quick spoiler because I'm a horrible person, Lance calls again, and he may or may not be intoxicated ;) Take that as you will my friends.


	17. Lance is Calling (Again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Super short chapter. The next one will make up for it ;) Promise. Until next chapter!!
> 
>  
> 
> Loves~~

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Hey Budddyyyyy~<RED3 <RED3 <RED3 <RED3

            READ 10:00 PM

_Hey Lance... You okay?_

READ 10:02 PM

I’m feeling just fine~ ;)

            READ 10:03 PM

_Alright, if you say so._

READ 10:04 PM

Let’s play truth or dare!

Please?

Please please?

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

OLEASE PLOUES

PLEAS

PLEEEEAASSSSSSEAA

            READ 10:08 PM

_Oh Ra. Alright, alright fine. Stop spamming! We can play._

READ 10:09 PM

WOO!!!!!

YOu can go first ;)

            READ 10:10 PM

_Uhm... Truth or Dare?_

READ 10:11 PM

Dare <RED3 <BLUE3

            READ 10:11 PM

_I don’t know. I dare you to tell me the worst joke you know?_

READ 10:12 PM

_\- Lance is calling -_


	18. I'll Wait For You, Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annzy: This was the "second" phone call I was talking about earlier XD I know they've technically had more calls (off screen and through Rabbit), but shhhh this one is my favorite. One of my favorite chapters in general, honestly. Enjoy!

Keith’s eyes widen at the sudden call. He immediately sits up and presses the green button, sucking in a sharp breath.  
“Spam?”

“Heeeeey~” Keith knows something is wrong. Lance’s voice is way too wobbly and light, not to mention incredibly playful. That thought leaves Keith’s mouth dry, hot shivers going down his spine. “Are you a fire? ‘Cause you make me hot~”

Keith chokes. Yup, something is definitely wrong. Maybe even something wrong with himself for actually liking the line, and blushing because of it. Stupid feelings. Stupid hormones.  
“I-is that supposed to be your joke?” He questions, his voice soft.

“Uh-huh~” Lance actually giggles. Oh god, that sound would be permanently etched into Keith’s brain; how high and happy it is, breathy and, and - he wants to hear it again. “D’ya like it~? Hunk and Pidge always groan when I say that one - ha!”

And just like that, it clicks in Keith’s brain. The slur in Lance’s words, the happy tone, the drawing out of syllables, even the messy texts. “Are you drunk?” He asks.

“Yeah!” Lance snickers. “Parents are gone, and my older bro bought some alcohol~ It’s gonna be a fun night with you here with me~”

“You do know I’m not actually there, right?” Keith chuckles, already getting pleasantly used to drunk Lance’s speech. “I think it’s your turn, Spam.”

“Whateeeeeever!” Lance drawls, giggling again. “Truth or dare, hot shot~?”

Keith rolls his eyes. “Truth,” he answers almost immediately.

“Yes!” Lance cheers. “What’s your name?? Pleeeaaase tell me!! I wanna saaaay it even if my voice isn’t as sexy as yours.”

Keith flops back down onto his bed, closing his eyes and trying to breath normally. His face is a beet red, already. He’s almost positive Lance will be the end of him. Has he thought that already? Probably not enough.  
“Keith. My name is Keith,” he manages to say after a few moments of silence, thankful his voice is even, slightly.

“Keith?” Lance repeats, laughing right after. “Really? It’s real, right, you’re not just giving me a fake name?? Keith... I like it, Keith~”  
He could feel his heart pound the more Lance said it. He said his name in reverence, as if Keith had just told him the secrets of the universe, or the greatest story in the world, or something equally as important and he felt like he didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve this handsome, nice, flirty guy saying his name over and over like it was the key to achieving world peace. It was embarrassing and unneeded and he wanted to take it back

“I-I’m not. Stop saying it! Don’t make me regret telling you,” Keith sighs, continuing to hear Lance repeat his name. He groans, rubbing his face with his hand while his cheeks burn. What a bad idea. He should have given a fake name; then he wouldn’t be having these problems. “Lance, truth or dare!”

“Oh!” Lance hums, distracted for the time being. “Truth!” He decides. “Nothing’s too personal, Keith~”

Yup. Keith regrets telling Lance his name. And now he lives with the consequences. And now he has to think of a truth. Such is life, he supposed.  
“How much have you had to drink?”

“Uuuuh,” Lance drawls, shuffling and a bang heard from his end. “Ow! Uh... A glass of rum and three shots of tequila, I think?”

Keith feels worry pool in his stomach. “You do realize you shouldn’t mix drinks, right? That’s really bad and makes it more likely for you to throw up.” He thinks back onto the times where he had stupidly mixed drinks. He doesn’t normally get hangovers but he surely threw up his stomach that night and even the day after.

“I’m fine!” Lance insists. “I had dinner with the rum. Truth or dare!”

“That’s - that doesn’t -” Keith sighs, shaking his head. He drops the subject, knowing he will get nowhere in Lance’s current state. “Dare.”

“You should drink with me!!” Lance is so quick with these responses, Keith wonders if he had planned this a little.

Honestly, knowing the Latino, he probably did have this planned, the fucker. “Sure Lance. Hold on, I have to go get something.” He stands, keeping the phone near his ear as he shuffles over to his kitchen. He opens his alcohol cabinet looking at his choices. He has a lot of alcohol, but most of it is for mixed drinks. Maybe he should make a drink.  
He starts taking out things to mix a drink before spotting his Sky Vodka in the back. He can hear Lance’s impatient whines - fucking whines, Ra anymore and Keith would need to go take a cold shower - so he just grabs the vodka.  
“Alright, I found some vodka. I’ll just drink this.” Right after saying this, he untwists the top of the bottle and takes a big gulp. He gags a little, his face scrunching at the taste of the alcohol and the way it flows down the back of his throat, the burning sensation lingers.

“Dang!” Lance laughs. “Straight vodka?? Hard core, Keith~”

“Damn straight,” Keith coughs, chuckling a little. He trudges back to his room, taking another gulp full of vodka. He regrets it, his face scrunching up again.

Lance keeps laughing, and it sounds like he is kicking his legs up and down on the bed. “The only thing straight about you?” He can’t help but tease.

“You got that right,” Keith jokes, his head light as he sits himself back on his bed.

Lance giggles again, calling, “Your turn, Keith, your turn~ Dare!”

Keith hums, lifting the bottle to his lips. He chuckles when he finally thinks of a dare. “Sing for me Lance, serenade me with your voice.”

“Really?!” Lance gasps in delight. “Yes! Any requests~?”

Keith ponders for a moment, taking a small drink before a smile consumes his face. “Bohemian Rhapsody.”

“Aw, not a love song?” Lance laughs. “All right, here ya go~”  
He starts singing, and Keith isn’t sure if it’s actually him or the alcohol, but damn if Lance’s voice doesn’t sound smooth as fuck.

Keith has to drop his phone onto his bed, still clearly hearing Lance’s voice. He barely sets the vodka down before he’s rolling around on his covers. The only word to describe his actions is ‘fangirling’.

He wishes he was recording this, he could listen to him sing for hours!! He is so invested in his singing that when Lance starts doing impressions of the more comical voices in the song, he bursts out laughing - which in turn causes Lance to laugh and mess up. “Keeeiiith! You distracted me!”

“I-I’m sorry,” Keith wheezes between laughs. He picks up his phone back up to hear Lance more clearly. “B-But I couldn’t help it.”

Lance continues laughing for a minute till he gasps. “Shit, I hear footsteps - I must be too loud. Hold on I’m gonna mute you real quick!” The line goes dead, but he hasn’t hung up. Keith is a little grateful; it gives him the chance to catch his breath and calm down a little, only... now he can really feel the effects of the alcohol.

He probably doesn’t help his case when he takes another drink, gagging at the taste. Why does he continue to drink it like this again? Oh right, because of Lance. Silence fills his room. For once, the silence is killing him.

It is only about five minutes, but it feels like an eternity. “Okay!” Lance is back, still chipper. “We’re chill, I’m just outside now. The stars are prettier anyway!”

“Oh great. Outside, drunk, where a kidnapper can kidnap you, or a murderer can murder you,” Keith drawls, his voice more slurred than before.

“I’m just in my backyard!” Lance laughs, purring, “It’s cute how much you care about me, Keith~”

Keith rolls his eyes, smirking. “Whatever you say, Lance. Are we still going to play Truth or Dare?”

“Yeah! Truth or dare, Keithy!”

Keith lets out a puff of air, glaring at his ceiling. “Dare I guess.”

“I dare yoooouuuu tooooo...” Lance actually pauses as he thinks of what to say. “Go outside! Then we can look at the stars together~”

Keith chuckles, and slowly getting up from his bed. He grabs his bottle and wobbles over to his window. He pushes on the handle, stepping out onto the fire escape. His feet feel cold against the metal, the air causing goosebumps to sprout all over his skin. He breathes in the fresh air, looking up at the brightly lit sky.  
“Alright, I’m outside, looking at the damn stars.”

“What constellations do you see??” Lance asks excitedly.

“Uhmm... the big and small dipper, cancer, Orion’s belt,” Keith hums. “I don’t know the rest of them.” He leans his back against the brick behind him, a smile on his face as he looks at the stars. “Truth or dare Lance?”

“Truuuth~” Lance seems to be just switching between truth and dare with each response.

“What constellations do you see?” Keith asks, curious to know if Lance knows more than he did.

Lance laughs so loud that Keith has to move the phone away from his face. “Ooh buddy, do you want a lecture on the stars??”

“No! Don’t even think about it,” Keith warns, though he tries making his tone harsher from the alcohol it just sounds amused and breath.

Lance snickers. “Fiiine - then I see the same ones as you, Keithy~”

Keith smiles at the nickname and at the thought of Being able to see the same stars as him, knowing he lives so close. He could just walk over and find him. But he won’t, that’s stupid. Completely stupid. Damn is this alcohol really affecting him.

“Truth or dare?” Lance asks him, humming Bohemian Rhapsody after he asked.

“Dare.” Keith answers simply, picking up the bottle of vodka and taking a small sip.

“Mm...” Lance thinks for a moment. “I dare you tooooooo... sing the highest note you can.”

Keith snorts. Taking in a breath before quickly belting out a very squeaky, cracky, high note, that probably would make any man’s ears bleed - especially over the phone. It only lasts for a few seconds before Keith starts cracking up.

Lance is laughing along with him, obviously loving this immensely~ “That was so good!!!”

“You know that was horrible,” Keith chuckles. “Don’t lie to me!”

“I loved it, I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Lance is still laughing hysterically. “M-my turn! Dare!!”

“It probably sounded like something dying,” Keith cackles, taking the time while he calms down to think of a dare. “I dare you to.... give me your best line. Like, flirtatious line.”

“Oooh okay~” Lance laughs. “Gimme a sec.” He thought for a very long time in silence, actually. Keith is just thinking he had fallen asleep when he burst to life again. “Okay!” Lance is already laughing. “It’s in Spanish - I’ll translate after, but I want you to guess what it is~” He clears his throat. “Si besarte fuera pecado, caminaría feliz por el infierno~”

“And that means?” Keith asks curiously, a blush dusting his face just at the way Lance had said it. “Did you look it up by the way? It took you so long.”

“Nah!” Lance snickers. “I keep a list on my phone - I was trying to find a good one for you. It translates to: If kissing you were a sin, I’d happily walk through hell.”

Keith melts, his back sliding down onto the metal of the fire escape, his face, neck, and tips of his ears are a bright red. He’s thankful he’s so drunk or else he probably would just hang up to scream. “Does that often work for you?” He asks, trying to sound unaffected.

“Actually haven’t used that one yet.” Lance chuckles, deep and husky and, oh god, it was so unfair. “You’re the first one to hear it, so you tell me, Keith~”

Inhuman gurgles come out of Keith’s mouth, and even with the alcohol he has to pull the phone away to kick his feet and roll around on the uncomfortable metal. How is he supposed to respond to that??

“That good huh?” Lance’s voice is still audible from where his phone lay on the fire escape. “I got some more if you wanna hear ‘em~”

Keith chokes out a long ‘no’ his voice very high pitched from his nerves.

Lance laughs more, feeling pretty confident as he says, “The first time we meet in person, I’m so using that on you, Keith~ Maybe I’ll whisper it right into your ear~” he purrs.

Keith hums - if you could call it that - wondering how Lance could continue talking like this. He felt like dying. “I’d slap you so hard-“

“Maybe I’m into that.” Lance tries so hard to be smooth, but he ends up bursting into laughter by the end of it. “Okay, okay sorry! Truth or dare?”

Keith finds himself choking again. “T-truth.” He gets out, rolling onto his side so he can lay down his phone to cover his face.

“Oooh, yes,” Lance’s playful voice reeks of suspicion. “Tell me all about why you decided to get a mohawk!”

Keith sucks in a breath, his brows furrowing in anger. “Hell to the no, ask me another question.” All previous nervousness is gone, replaced with slight embarrassment and shame.

“But this is, like,” Lance laughs at his expense, the jerk, “the only thing I want to know about you now. What teenage thought ran through your head to make you think getting a mohawk was a good idea?”

“I don’t want to talk about it, Lance,” Keith groans, slapping a hand to his face. Drunk or not, he was never, ever going to utter a word about the Mohawk incident to anyone ever again. “Please just ask me another question.”

“Aw, come on,” Lance whines softly. “I can’t think of any - oooh, wait, I got it!” His suddenly excited tone immediately puts Keith on edge. “What was your last boyfriend like? Hopefully he didn’t mind your awful taste in hair.”

Keith pauses. Ignoring the last jab at his hair, the words spilling from his lips before he can stop them, the nervousness back in his voice. “I’ve never... I’ve never actually dated anyone before. I’m kind of really awkward and tend to run away pretty quickly so... no one's ever stuck around long enough.”

“... Oh, man,” Lance’s guilty tone rang in his ears. “I’m sorry, man, I just assumed... well, you’ll find that person someday. If you’re even looking for anyone.”

Keith rolls onto his back, surprised at how he continues to talk about the topic. “No it’s cool. I... I haven’t really been looking I guess. I hoped I’d just stumble across someone who would put up with me.” Keith snorts at the thought. “I feel sorry for that poor sucker already.”

Lance laughs, but it’s not as boisterous as before. “Hey, I happen to enjoy talking with you very much.”

“Yeah but it’s different over the phone. There’s a distance between us. A comfortable one where I’m not anxious and I have time to think about my responses,” Keith rambles, his words becoming quicker and a little more sloppy the more he talks. Nerves. Fucking nerves.

“Yeah?” Lance is silent for a moment. “Well... if we hung out in person enough, you’d get comfortable with me eventually, right?”

“I -” Keith inhales sharply, unsure of how to continue. “I don’t know, Lance.”

“I’ll just hope, then.” Lance sounds so honest that it leaves Keith feeling even more shaken than when he’s flirting. “I really wanna meet you someday, Keith...”

“What if I don’t - What if you - What if I’m not ready?” Keith finally settles on, his hand gripping his phone so tightly his knuckles are white. His stomach feels as though it’s in knots. He is happy that he’s outside in case he throws up.

Lance’s deep chuckle is doing nothing to help his predicament, but his words do. “Well, look at it this way - I waited this long to learn your name. I can wait a bit longer to see you - I’m pretty patient.”

Keith finds himself exhaling in relief, relaxing into the uncomfortable metal of the fire escape. “Thank you. That means a lot.”

“You’re welcome, Keith. Uh...” Lance laughs softly, recovering from the slightly heavy mood. “Your turn to ask me a truth.”

“Have you dated before? I want to know more about you,” Keith says, willing away the rest of his nerves and head screaming at him that it’s not a good idea.

“Aww, you do?” Lance giggles again, obviously very pleased. “Thanks~ And yeah, I’ve had, uh...” He laughs, “I usually tell everyone ten partners, but really I’ve only had four. Hoping the fifth one’s the one, whoever they are.”

“Wait, I’m confused,” Keith sits up, getting to uncomfortable with the metal underneath his back. He resumes his upright position against the brick. “You’ve actually had ten, or you just tell everyone that?”

“I just tell everyone that,” Lance replies. “I wanted to sound all cool when I was a freshman, so... I started out saying I had dated six people even though I had no experience, but then I had to add one more for each person I actually dated, so it became ten. In college I can finally tell the truth again, I figure!”

Keith rolls his eyes but understands. He’s always afraid to say he’s never dated anyone. It’s uncommon in the modern world at their ages. “I can relate, a little. Have you dated girls and boys? Sorry if that sounds insensitive or anything, I’m just curious and I don’t know how else to ask it.”

“Nah you’re fine!” Lance laughs. “I’m actually like, perfectly even right now - I’ve dated two and two!”

“Nice. What’s it like to date someone?” He shuffles around a bit. Hoping his drunk mind will be able to retain some of the things he’s learned tonight.

“Hmmm...” Lance hums. “I mean, it’s kinda like exactly what you’d expect it to be like? You’ve seen couples before right? It’s just like... you gotta put this one person before anyone else, and try to make each other happy. You wanna do cute things for them, and help them with their problems, and you hope they feel the same about you. I dunno, I like it - caring about someone. And if you’re like me you want hugs like all the time. Kissing is fucking great too. Like, just great. Definitely recommend.”

Keith takes a few mental notes, a smile at imagining what it would be like to have a boyfriend. “That sounds nice. Whose turn is it by the way?”

“Uhhh,” Lance thinks for a moment. “Mine! So, truth or dare?”

“Have I done a truth yet? I feel like I’ve just been doing dares. I can’t remember,” Keith finds himself chuckling a little.

Lance laughs too. “Do whatever you want! I asked about your dating history sooo that was at least one truth!”

Keith nods, his mouth falling open in an ‘o’. “Uhm, then dare. Not much for truths.”

“Ooh okay~” Lance hums. “I dare you toooo tell me a pick up line!”

Keith groans. “Lance, I don’t even know any pick up lines. I’m horrible at flirting.”

“That’s what’ll make this fun for me!” Lance laughs, the sound filling Keith’s hazy mind and making it almost impossible to think of anything, let alone a pick up line.

Keith is silent for a long time, barely able to think thanks to Lance and the alcohol. Finally he remembers one a customer had laid on him a long time ago. He chuckles at the thought of Shiro coming up right afterwards and shooing them from the garage.  
“Alright I thought of one.” His voice changes, sounding more breathy - and actually flirtatious. “Are you a parking ticket? Because you have fine written all over you.”

Lance is quiet for about three seconds. “What?!” He starts laughing really hard, and Keith heard the unmistakable sound of the phone dropping to the ground. “Shit! Oh my god, that’s so bad!!”

Keith snorts and laughs too, being infected by Lance’s. “I know right! A customer at the garage had said that to me with Shiro standing right next to me. Oh boy, that poor guy was ushered out by him and our boss,” Keith snickered.

Lance laughs even harder. “Damn!! What did this guy look like??”

Keith pulls at his memories, trying to swim through the blurry images. “I-I don’t remember to be honest.”

“That’s fine.” Lance snickers. “Must not have been hot then.”

“Not as memorable as you,” Keith slips, immediately his face in flames at the realization of his words.

“What?” Lance questions, confused. The alcohol must make it so he isn’t connecting the dots, thank god. “Wait,” shit, “have you seen me???”

“N-no,” Keith stutters, his hands beginning to shake. “You must’ve misheard me.”

“No I didn’t!” Lance is completely alert now. “You’ve seen me, haven’t you!?”

“I haven’t!” Keith’s voice raises, becoming defensive. He feels as though he’s completely sober now. He stands, pacing back and forth on the small landing.

“Keith, don’t lie to me!”

“I’m not lying!” Keith - of course - lies.

Lance is silent, obviously giving time for Keith to tell the truth.

Keith just stays silent as well, worrying his bottom lip into his mouth as he paces. He can’t tell Lance. Then the Latino will know they live close to each other, and might track him down. He’s not ready. He’s not at all ready to face Lance.

Lance sighs, stopping Keith in his tracks. “What did you mean, then, if you haven’t seen me?”

“I’m drunk. You sent a description of what you look like, no? I was daydreaming. Forget I said anything please.” Keith facepalms at his lie, hoping Lance will take it.

“Mmhm...” Lance is still incredulous, but decides to let it go. “All right, fine. Uh, give me a dare.”

“Uhm,” Keith begins his pacing once more, hoping to sober up and stop things from slipping from his lips. “I dunno. Give me your best sex noise?”

Lance squeaks in surprise. “What!? Did not expect that from you!”

Keith flushes. “I-I didn’t know what else to dare!! I’m bad at this game!!”

“Nah, nah,” Lance laughs. “Okay, hold on get ready, you asked for this.” He clears his throat and takes a deep breath before calling out in a breathy, lust-filled voice, “Oh, Keith~”

Keith feels a spark of pleasure shoot straight down to his groin. Fuck. Fuck! Why the fuck would Lance say his name!? And why did it turn him on so much!? He lets out a squeak, his breathing coming out in ragged puffs of air. Why? WHY THE FUCK WOULD LANCE SAY HIS NAME AND WHY DID IT SOUND SO GOOD.

Lance chuckles, that deep tone sending another hot shiver through him. “Sorry.” He didn’t sound sorry at all; he is being all flirty again. “Was that... too much?”

“N-no. I’ll just forever remember it while I’m dying. I think I need a few seconds,” Keith murmurs. He mutes Lance so he can yell out into the night. Only when he’s satisfied does he unmute Lance and pray his breathing sounds alright.

Lance is still chuckling, but stops as soon as he hears Keith’s line again. “You still there?” He speaks soft, as if afraid he would spook a newborn fawn if he talked louder.

“Y-yeah,” Keith breaths, a heart over his chest, feeling the beating organ as it pumps blood a lot quicker than should be possible. “I’m here...”

“Awesome.” Lance sighs in relief, the sound making Keith’s ears stand at attention. He’s going to be hyper aware of all of his sounds now, isn’t he? “Thought I might have scared you off. I’m really sorry, it seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“I was the one who dared you... so.”

“Good point.” Lance laughs again. “Uh, truth or dare?”

“Dare. Just assume it’s going to be dare for me,” Keith admits, sliding down against the brick to sit again. What’s the point in pacing now? If Lance is going to torture him he might as well roll then jump.

“Aww, no truths??” Lance sounds like he’s pouting. Keith briefly imagines wiping that pout off his face with a kiss-  
Gah! No, no, too much, bad Keith!  
“Ummm,” Lance hums. “Wait, I got it! I dare you to prank call your brother! And keep me on the line!!”

Keith chuckles despite his emotions, before laughing. “How can I prank call my brother?? He has my number!” Keith giggles.

“... Fuck.” Lance laughs so hard he snorts. “Just! Tell him in a creepy voice, “I have your brother.”

Keith cracks up, wheezing a bit as he clutches his stomach and falls over. “Where do you think of these things?” Keith snorts.

“Ummm, from my awesome brain?!” Lance snickers. “Do iiiit!”

Keith sighs. “Fine but be quiet.” He pulls the phone away from his ear, tapping the loud speaker. He somehow finds his contacts and lazily scrolls through them - which doesn’t take long because he has about five to six actual contacts - until he sees Shiro’s name. He adds him onto the call and waits as for him to pick up.  
The ringing of the phone fills the outside, Keith impatiently tapping his foot. What if his brother doesn’t pick up? What if his brother does pick up? The line clicks and Keith feels his stomach fill with excitement and nervousness.  
“Keith?” Shiro asks in a tired sleepy voice, he was probably sleeping. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”  
Keith tries not to feel bad, trying to let his drunk mind steer him towards happiness. He smiles a little to himself, trying his best to lower his voice the best he can, “Shiro. I have your brother!”

He could hear Lance squeak before trying to cover up his laughter, while Shiro stays silent.  
“... What the fuck?” He finally deadpanned.

“Bye,” Keith breaths before quickly hanging up on his brother. Fuck. What did he just do??

“Oh my god!!” Lance bursts into laughter. “I can’t believe you did that!!”  
Text from Shiro -  
**Keith wtf was that??**  
 **I’m driving over**

Keith quickly types a sloppy text back.  
_Shiro it’s fine. You don’t need to come over. I’m just drunk_.  
“You dared me to!” Keith smiles a little, trying to picture the utter confusion on his brother’s face to make him happier about what just happened.

“How worried is he gonna be??” Lance is still laughing uncontrollably. Keith could imagine him rolling around on the grass.  
**What are you drinking?? Why are you drinking? You don’t usually call me when you drink**

Keith just rolls his eyes, sighing a little. “He’s probably in his car ready to speed over here honestly,” Keith shrugs. “Truth or dare Lance?”  
_Shiro, really. I’m fine. I’m drinking Vodka._

“Uhhh...” While Lance contemplates his decision, Shiro sends another text.  
**I’m still heading over to make sure you’re okay**  
“Truth!” Lance chirps. “Let’s get personal.”

Before Keith can even think of a truth, he texts his brother back.  
_Shiro really I’m fine. I don’t want you to come over. It’s late. I’ll barricade the door if you do. Seriously, just go back to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow._  
Keith takes a few more silent seconds to think of a question, a ‘personal’ question. “Have you ever had... have you ever been, ugh! Haveyoueverhadsex?”

Lance is silent, allowing Keith to hear his heartbeat clear in his head. “Did you really just ask that??” Lance laughs. “Well, uh, no, actually. I haven’t.”

“I didn’t know what else to ask!! You wanted personally,” Keith huffs, embarrassed. He remains quiet, wanting to bang his head against the brick for being an idiot.

“Nah it’s fine!” Lance laughs, trying to assure him. “Keith, buddy, seriously. It’s fine. Uh... I have this thing I’m trying to do - no sex until marriage? Maybe I won’t think that way in college or whatever, but... Ugh, this is kinda embarrassing,” he laughs more, voice turning soft. “I already get, like, super attached to anyone I date, and they say having sex builds even more of an attachment to someone, right? My break ups were hard enough as it is on me, I don’t want to imagine how more upset I’d feel if I had even more of a connection to them.”  
As Keith processed that, his phone buzzed: another message from Shiro.  
**Fine. Good night Keith.**

“No I get that. Sex isn’t everything. If they’re willing to marry you then they’re willing to wait,” Keith concludes. He’s never dated but he already knows that line, the line he drew a long time ago. A line he drew because of a very long talk with Shiro.

“Yeah.” Lance is silent again as he thinks. “... What about you? Are you waiting, or...?”

“Yeah. I intend to. I mean I’ve had no dating experience anyways. Last thing on my mind if I got a boyfriend would be sex,” Keith answers truthfully, surprising himself a little.

“That makes sense. You know?” Lance sighs, “It’s nice hearing you say that. Sometimes it feels like I’m the only one who doesn’t want sex yet. Well, I mean, the only person who’s not asexual, I guess.”

“A lot of people think just because I’m gay, I have a lot of sex.” Keith stares up at the stars. He pauses for a few seconds. “I agree with you though, it’s nice hearing that you’re not the only one who doesn’t want sex until marriage.”

The line is silent again, but it’s peaceful. They’re just staring up at the stars together, from wherever they were in this town. It’s comforting, instead of scary. Keith wishes he could feel like that about Lance all the time.  
“You can’t see right now,” Lance’s voice is one decibel away from a whisper, “but I’m smiling really wide.”

Keith chuckles, giddy as he hugs his knees to his chest. “That’s adorable,” he whispers. “I’m smiling too. Honestly, talking with you I’ve smiled and laughed more than I think I ever have.”

“Awesome.” Lance’s invested, amused tone made the hairs on the back of Keith’s neck stand up. “That’s... that’s good to hear. I love talking with you.”

Fuck his voice sounds so velvety smooth. How does it sound so velvety smooth!?  
“I-I love talking with you too,” Keith stutters out, his heart in his throat. Love. That’s a first.

He’s never used “love” with anything before. Should he be scared? At how Lance makes him feel? Right now he just felt warm, and nice. He wanted to stay like this for a long time. He didn’t want this call to end.  
“Keith.” Lance only says his name, the last syllable sounding as if it still hung on his tongue. “Truth... truth or dare, Keith?”

Keith ponders for a moment. “Truth I guess,” he says, his voice low. He rests a hand on his heart, listening to the soft beating and feeling it against the palm of his hand.

If he closed his eyes, he could imagine it’s Lance’s hand on his chest.  
“Okay.” Lance hums, the low, gentle sound making Keith’s scalp tingle. “What kind of place do you work at?”

“I work at a garage with my brother and our boss. There’s just the three of us. We usually don’t get a lot of people because it’s a smaller garage and kind of... I don’t know how to explain it. It’s hidden, I guess?” Keith shrugs, running a hand through his hair.

“Hidden?” Lance questions. “Interesting. Maybe one day I could find it?”

Keith feels worry consume him. They lived close to each other. There is a chance, a slight chance, Lance could just find his garage. Out of all the other one’s he probably would.  
“Ha, I highly doubt you could. We’re pretty great at hiding our shop,” Keith tries brushing off.

Lance laughs in response. “That doesn’t seem like a good business strategy now does it?”

“The people who know of us spread the word. The owner doesn’t want to expand, he’s content where he’s at. So the people who know it’s there spread the word if they want to,” Keith shrugs, thinking back to Coran.

He loves his boss. He’s eccentric and always had a story from his youth to tell, even though he is only in his late thirties.  
“Hmm.” Lance clicks his tongue. “Maybe my parents have heard of it. I’ll have to ask~”  
They kind of got away from the game after that, as Keith continues trying to convince Lance that he’ll never find it so he shouldn’t try. After that? They just kept talking, like normal - long into the night.  
The last thing Keith remembers is being curled up in his bed, his phone pressed to his ear, and Lance singing some soft, Spanish lullaby to him.  
The many different ways Lance said his name over the past three hours play over in his dreams; playfully, earnestly, flirtingly, pleadingly…  
He decides he doesn’t regret telling Lance his name after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunter: *frustrated screaming* I tried copying this chapter from our google docs SEVERAL TIMES AND IT WOULD CRASH EVERY TIME. So I had best friend upload it instead. We had several issues with this chapter... I apologize for all the updates and things. Until next time!
> 
> Loves~~


	19. Coran the Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ:   
> Okay, so there's a slight TW for this chapter for homophobia and violence. I'll star *** where it is so you can skip it if you'd like. I'll write down in the end notes a brief summary so you know what you missed and I don't spoil it at the beginning. Until next chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Loves~~

~!~!~!~Days Later~!~!~!~

A few days pass of relatively calm conversation, his heart thankful for the break. He has a certain skip - if you’d want to call it that - in his step when he enters the garage. Coran greets him with a smile. He heads over to Shiro, leaning on the hood of the minivan he’s working on. He taps the metal a few times with his fingers.    
“Hey Shiro,” Keith greets with a big smile, his voice almost sing-songy. “Afternoon.”

 

Shiro raises a brow at him, obviously curious about his good mood. “Hey, Keith. Have a good dream?”

 

Keith shakes his head, continuing to drum his fingers on the polished hood. “Nope,” his p pops. “Just feel like today is going to be a good day.”

 

Shiro smiles and takes his work glove off so he can ruffle Keith’s hair. “Well, all right. That’s a great attitude to have.” He chuckles and puts his glove back on. “Wanna help me change the oil? Or does Coran have you doing something else?”

 

“Nah, I can help you,” Keith shuffles off to get his work gloves, giddy with happiness.    
  


(Hours later)   
  


Keith slams the door close, wiping grease across his cheek as he tries not to let a light scowl show through his happiness.    
“I think she’s alright now,” he comments to Coran, pulling off his work gloves as a car pulls in.    
He turns, making his way over to greet the customer when he sees Lance’s face through the front window. No. It’s not possible. There’s no way he could’ve found it! Keith turns right back around, sprinting over to Coran.    
“Coran!” He practically screams like a mad man. “Give me your name tag!! Hurry, hurry!!” Coran barely untacks his name tag before Keith switches them, his hands shaking as he tries to hurriedly put on the tag.  “If you call me Keith, no - I’ll stab you with a damn spoon,” he rushes out before letting out a scream as he runs towards the break room for Shiro. “Also call Shiro, ‘Takashi.’ Do this for me, Coran, or I’ll hunt you down!” He yells before bursting into the break room.    
Shiro looks up from his meal with a surprised look. “Keith? What’s -“    
“Lance!” Keith wheezes. “Lance is here!!”

 

“What?” Shiro dropped his fork, jaw dropping. “Lance? Your Lance?”    
Keith felt something clench in his stomach at thinking of Lance as  _ his. _

 

His cheeks burn, and he has to cover them with his greasy hands to try and block the blush. However it only makes him look like more of an idiot.    
“Yeah, yeah ‘my’ Lance,” Keith cringes at his voice cracking.    
Outside, Coran makes his way up to Lance’s car, a smile on his face despite being threatened with a spoon. Lance rolls down his window for Coran.    
“Hello my boy. I’m...” Coran pauses, gesturing to his name tag. “Keith... apparently. What can I do for you today?”

 

Lance gives him a confused look at first, blinking a few times before coming back to life. “You’re... Keith? Uh, do you have a brother named Shiro?”

 

Coran furrows his brows, looking behind himself as Keith and Shiro emerge from the break room. He can see the fear in Keith’s eyes when their gazes meet. Coran turns back to Lance with a smile.    
“No. I don’t have any brothers. However, those two over there, Takashi and K- Coran are brothers.” Coran points a bony finger towards the two.

 

Lance visibly deflates, sighing. “Damn, thought I found it.” He recovers quickly, giving Coran a big smile. “Well, I’m Lance! I was just bringing old Bessie in for a check up.” He pokes his arm out of the window and pats his door affectionately.    
“Lance...?” Coran quirks a brow, smirking a little and turning back to Keith to give him a knowing look. Shiro has told him plenty about Keith’s little texting buddy. “Ah, yes, I think I’ll have CORAN work on that for you.” He waves Keith over.

 

Keith takes unsteady steps towards the car, his arms crossed over his chest as a protective stance.    
“Yeah?” Keith manages to get out.    
“I’m sure you’ll be able to help Lance here, with whatever is wrong with Bessie,” Coran chuckles, putting a hand on Keith’s shoulder and leaning closer to whisper, “He’s a cute one. Best of luck, Coran~”    
Keith groans, swatting Coran away as he takes a tiny step closer to ‘Bessie’.    
“So, what’s wrong with her?” Keith gurgles. He wishes the floor would just swallow him up right then.

 

“I’m not sure!” Lance chuckles as he steps out of the car. “Honestly, I‘m just trying to find a good mechanic.” He grins, in that same way that Keith still dreams about, the way that makes him go weak in the knees. “Hey, I know you!” Lance gasps, panic shooting through Keith. How could he possibly know who he is?! He never gave a good description! “Milk and honey!” Lance adds before Keith can freak himself out. “Remember me? Waiter at Ernesto’s Place?”

 

Keith all but sighs in relief. Though his mind keeps playing that Lance is actually looking for him. Actively fucking looking for him. Not just anyone. HIM!    
“Ye-yeah, I remember you. Thanks for that.” Keith wrings his hands together. “Well, I can look over your car to see if it needs anything?” He looks at Lance questionably, walking to the hood of the car.

 

“Sounds great!” Lance smiles and follows him, obviously having nothing better to do. “Coran’s an interesting name! Never heard anything like it.”

 

“Yeah,” Keith’s voice cracks. “I like it too.”   
Keith doesn’t bother saying anything more as he goes around and checks the car. After a few minutes he rolls out from under it, standing by Lance, his face pulled back in a grimace.    
“Well... there’s actually a lot wrong with your car. Let me go write out the list and give it to C- Keith... to ring up.”

 

“Okay.” Lance looks at the car oddly. “I didn’t know anything was actually wrong with her! She’s been driving fine like normal.”

 

Keith eyebrows raise a little, as he scribbles down on a paper on the hood. “I’m honestly surprised it has been running ‘normal’ as you say.”

 

Lance walks over to hug the hood, sighing as he rubs at it. “Old Bessie has treated me well.”

 

Keith snorts, as he finishes the list. “I’ll be right back,” he sighs timidly smiling before walking to the break room to find Coran.

 

“Lance and Keith would look so cute together!!” Coran exclaims to Shiro. Oh  _ god. _   
“I agree.” Shiro chuckles. “But if we push Keith too much, nothing will happen - you know that. Trust me, I tried. Keith is still a little mad at me for it.”    
“But if we don’t push more then nothing will happen!” Coran sounds as if this is personally hurting him. “We should drop a hint to Lance - he’s obviously looking for him!”

 

Keith slams the door open. “Don’t even think about it,” Keith seethes, baring his teeth like an angry dog. “I would kill you with a fucking spoon.” His eyes bore into Coran as if challenging him.

 

Coran pouts and crosses his arms, standing up straight like he always did when he was going to give out words of wisdom. “Keith, stop this foolishness and tell that boy your real name right now!”    
Shiro covers his face, dying from silent laughter.

 

“No! It’s my choice whether or not to tell him. It’s not your place to say anything to him. It’s mine. And I’m not ready,” Keith hisses through clenched teeth. He thrusts the paper towards him. “Just calculate this with as many discounts as you can put on it.”

 

“You won’t listen to me and expect me to put in discounts!?” Coran huffs, waving the paper around as he stomps out of the break room. “Fine! But you better tell that poor boy soon!”

 

“When I’m ready.” Keith huffs, crossing his arms. He looks out the door, his eyes softening slightly.    
Only a few minutes later does Coran hand the list back to him, with a look that says he’s going to say more. Keith nopes the fuck out of that situation the second the paper touches his fingers.

 

He heads right back out to Lance, who is smiling like a dope at his phone. He’s humming something, but when he sees Keith he grins. “Hey, wanna take a selfie with me?”

 

Keith flushes, warning signs immediately ringing in his head. “Uhm... w-why?” He simply asks, taking a step back like a frightened fawn. 

 

“Uh...” Lance grins a little, winking at him. “Because you’re kinda cute? And I wanna show you to a friend of mine. You kinda sound like him!”

 

Keith just slowly blinks at Lance, the words echoing in his mind. ‘ _ Because you’re kinda cute? _ ’ His face turns a bright shade of red. Is this real? His arm raises almost robotically as he pinches the skin.

 

Lance’s smile falls a little and he rubs at the back of his neck, obviously feeling awkward. “Um... guessing that was too much from that reaction. Sorry. Can we still take a selfie?”

 

“I... I... uhm, sure?” Keith shrugs, resting the check on the hood. He tried being nonchalant. But you know, he already made a fool of himself, why not try to not be a fool?

 

Lance brightens and comes over. For a second Keith thought Lance was going to put his arm around his shoulders, but he seemed to think better of it and just put his arm behind his back instead, the other holding the phone out in front of them. Keith felt like his red face looked out of place next to Lance’s bright smile.

 

Keith finds himself leaning towards Lance, feeling the warmth radiate off him in waves. His scent is almost addicting, Keith half wishes Lance would never step away. He timidly looks up from behind his dark bangs at the phone screen, seeing a huge smile plastered on Lance’s face. Oh, right. He should be smiling.

 

“Cheese!” Lance cheers, grinning wider once he sees Keith’s awkward smile. The picture is taken, and Lance steps away from him, leaving Keith feeling cold and smelling the usual oil and grime of his workplace. “Thanks a lot, Coran.”

 

Keith is confused for only a few seconds, forgetting that he’s ‘Coran’. “Yeah no problem. I made sure that you got my employee discount and everything else. Uhm, she’ll probably be done in three days or so? Do you have a ride back to wherever you’re going?”

 

“Three days??” Lance groans and pulls out his phone again. “Yeah, I’ll call Hunk - he’s my best bud.” He stops suddenly and looks at him in shock. “Wait, did you say employee discount?” He grins. “Why’d you do that~?” Oh god, he’s sounding flirty again.

 

Keith would not be able to survive flirty in real life. Not with a screen in front of him to hide his squealing and rolling around on the floor. Just breathe. Take deep breaths. His brother’s voice resounds in his head, calming him only slightly.    
“Y-you gave me free milk and honey. The least I could do is give you a discount,” Keith says simply, giving a silent cheer of victory at his steady voice.

 

“Aaah.” Lance grins more and crosses his arms. “Well, I’ll happily give you a discount if you stop by my restaurant again, cutie~” he winks. Dear god he winks. How is he supposed to stay calm when all he wants to do is scream?

 

Keith almost does scream, however he contains it only for the sake he doesn’t want to scare the shit out of Lance. Or look crazy. Maybe both.    
“I-I...sure...?” Keith looks so confused, praying Shiro will randomly pop up and save him from this torture. Then again, he might just add to it. Never mind. No Shiro.

 

Lance seems to find this whole thing amusing, as he starts laughing a little, closing his eyes and shaking his head. “You act like you’ve never been flirted with before! God, you remind me of my friend so much.”

 

Keith only blushes a brighter red. “I-I don’t take compliments well...” he chokes out. He barely has time to think about what he says before he had said it. Oh fuck.

 

“Oh yeah?” Lance chuckles. “Well I’ll have to give you some more then, won’t I?”

 

Keith shudders, choking on his own spit like he normally does in these situations. “Oh fuck, please, no.” He rushes out, his face probably looking like it’s about to explode. If only it would. Then maybe Keith would be saved right now.

 

Lance laughs again and wipes at his eyes. “Okay, okay - I’ll give you a break and call my friend.”

 

Keith eyes go wide as fear settles in his stomach. “Your... friend?” He question, hoping he doesn’t look at all terrified.

 

“Yeah.” Lance types on his phone, not paying attention to Keith. “Hunk’ll give me a ride home, I think.” 

Oh, oh, he meant Hunk, not him. Thank God.

 

Keith huffs out a breath of relief, a hand covering his rapidly beating heart. “Right. Well I need to go and order some parts so,” Keith points towards the break room, taking a few steps backwards towards it, robotically. 

 

“See you soon!” Lance looks up to give him another gorgeous smile, complete with an adorable wave. It is all Keith could do not to run the rest of the way to the break room. 

 

Shiro is suddenly beside him, a customer on his left probably here to pick up a car. Lance takes a few steps back, and once Shiro thinks he’s a safe distance away, he speaks. “So? Did you two confess your love to each other?” His voice is still low, just in case there’s an off chance Lance will hear them, a smirk on his face.

Keith blushes, turning his head to hide it from Lance who’s still looking at them. “Shiro!” he hisses at his brother, watching as the older laughs. Keith glares at him, crossing his arms. “Have you confessed your love to Allura?” 

Shiro immediately stops laughing, his mouth dropping open. After a few seconds, he smiles. “Touche Keith.” He hands over a list, presumably all the things done to the customers’ car that was listening into their conversation. “Can you calculate the bill for me while I get his keys?” 

Keith nods, taking the list and digging in his breast pocket for a pen. “Yeah sure.” Keith glances up at the man, nodding to him in politeness as Shiro makes his way back to the breakroom, seeing him sneer. Keith’s brows furrow, watching as his mouth moves.

 

********************

 

“How disgusting.” 

The words are barely audible, but that doesn’t matter. Keith had gotten pretty good at reading lips over the years; being distrustful of most people will do that to you. 

“What is?” Keith asks, though he has a sick feeling in his stomach that he already knows what the customer’s talking about. 

The customer just glances at him out of the corner of his eyes, scowling again. “You are. What, got a f*ggy crush on that brown guy? Fucking disgusting.” 

 

Keith bristles, huffing out a breath from his nose like an angry bull. He resists the urge to crumple his bill into a tiny ball as he glares at him. “Take it back.” 

The customer snorts, crossing his arms over his chest. “Make me, f****t.” 

Keith throws the bill and his pencil to the ground, his eyes going red as he launches himself at the customer. It doesn’t matter if the customer is almost as bulky as Shiro, pretty much as tall as his brother. He’s not about to let this asshole get away with talking to him like that, and bringing Lance into the conversation. The customer lets out a noise of surprise as Keith practically crashes against him, toppling them both to the ground. Keith’s fists are raised seconds later, swinging at anything he can get. The customer uses his arms to try to block him. At one point, he’s being flipped, proceeding to get a foot in the side as the customer tries getting back on his feet. Keith grabs onto his ankle and pulls, watching in satisfaction as the customer falls to the ground on his ass. Keith crawls over him like a mad man, grappling the collar of the customer’s shirt, pinning the other’s arms down with his knees. 

 

“Coran!” 

Keith barely hears Lance’s voice calling his fake name; he’s too busy trying to give this bastard a black eye. He yells complaints when he feels someone’s arms slide under his armpits and pull him back. 

“Coran, stop it!” Lance yells at him, shaking him a little bit as he holds his arms back. “Dude, you can’t tackle someone when you’re working!!” 

 

Keith struggles against the hold, managing to get in a few swift kicks at the customer before he’s being pulled back a few extra steps. “Let go, Lance! I’m going to beat this asshole to an inch of his life. The narrow-minded prick deserves a good ass kicking! Get me a damn spoon.” Keith hisses out, venom dripping off every word. He doesn’t even realize the words leaving his mouth, too angry at this piece of shit to care. 

Later on, when he looks back at this moment. He’ll realize how much he appreciated Lance pulling him off the customer. Being a solid body behind him, holding him in place. Just being there meaning the world in that moment. 

 

But right now, he struggles against his surprisingly strong arms.

“Coran, no.” Lance whispers to him harshly, not wanting to be overheard. “He’s not worth it - do you really wanna get sued over this?” 

Before Keith can reply, both Shiro and Coran come out, both wearing grave expressions. 

“I’m sorry,” Shiro apologizes first, stepping between the customer and Keith to help him up. “Are you okay?” 

“Don’t touch me!” The customer shoves him away once he’s standing, turning to wipe at his face. “Fuck, that f*g’s crazy!” 

Shiro tenses, understanding what had happened now. Unfortunately, Keith had already escalated the situation, so he has to be delicate about this. “I’m... sorry. For the trouble, your repairs are on the house today.” 

 

The customer still fumes, holding his side, “They better be! I’m going to sue your asses out of business. This is inexcusable! Give me my fucking keys!” He yells at Shiro, his face an ugly shade of purple. 

Keith struggles in Lance’s arms, somehow more angry than before because he’s yelling at Shiro. “Let me go Lance. I swear to fuck I’m going to kill him. Rip out his fucking tongue and shove it so far up his ass, it’s back in his mouth.” 

Shiro glances over at them, his expression one meant to send a message to back down. He looks back at the customer before calmly handing over the keys. Shiro opens his mouth to apologize again but Coran steps forward. 

“Why don’t we go to my office and talk about this, rationally,” he suggests, gesturing to a little room in the corner of the garage.

 

“Like hell I’m going anywhere with you!” the man starts walking away, but stops when Coran calls out: 

“We could open a fifty year old bottle of brandy, if you like!” 

“... All right, fine.” He huffs and walks towards the office, glaring at Keith and Lance as he did. “Stay the fuck away from me.” 

Lance just manages to clap his hand over Keith’s mouth before he can say anything harsh. 

Soon, Coran and the irate customer step into his office, the door closing behind them softly. 

Shiro lets out a sigh of relief, covering half of his face with his gloved hand. “That was close.” He gives Keith a disapproving look. “What were you  _ thinking?! _ ” 

 

Keith slumps in Lance’s hold, his eyes glaring at the ground. Guilt starts to settle in at hearing Shiro’s ‘dad’ voice. “He called me a f*g, Sh...” Keith remembers the solid body behind him,  _ Lance  _ behind him. “Takashi. I wasn’t about to just let him get away with it,” Keith huffs out. “Lance, you can let me go now.” 

“Ke-” Shiro clenches his teeth, glancing at Lance before taking a breath through his nostrils and beginning again. “ _ Coran _ , we’ve talked about this. You need to be the bigger person and leave it alone. Don’t stoop down to their level.” Keith rolls his eyes.

“But then he’ll never learn! People like him bully others until what they think they’re doing is wrong, disgusting. And it’s not. I can’t just sit by and let him think he can keep saying things like that.”

 

******************

 

Shiro takes a deep breath, and Lance finally feels good enough to actually let Keith go. “I don’t care. You could have cost Keith everything.” It takes a second for Keith to process that Shiro is referring to ‘Coran’ and not actually him. “He worked hard to get this business to where it is today, and you could have ruined it just like that. You can’t only think of yourself and what you think is right.” 

 

Keith’s body sags, looking sheepish now as he rubs his arms. He sighs, admitting defeat. “You’re right. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to apologize to him.” He can already hear Shiro’s disapproving groan. 

 

“Dude,” Lance speaks up softly. His disapproving voice is almost as bad as Shiro’s. “You have to apologize. He’ll probably sue if you don’t - you heard him. Do it for Keith.” When all Keith does is clench his teeth, Lance continues. “I’ve had my fair share of that shit, too, but you can’t let them get under your skin like that. Especially not when you’re working. People like that aren’t going to learn anything by getting beat up anyway - if anything, that’ll just make them think even more negatively about us. The best revenge would be to show him that you’re ten times more polite and respectable than he is.” 

 

It only takes a few more seconds before Keith caves, grumbling under his breath. “Fine. Fine! I’ll apologize to him when he comes out.” He then points at both Shiro and Lance, his lips pulled into a scowl. “But don’t team up on me like this again. It’s completely unfair.”

Shiro seems to relax a little, patting Lance on the shoulder with a smirk on his face. “Oh, I think I’m going to team up with Lance a lot more in the future. You actually listen to him.” Shiro winks at Keith causing the younger to groan, slapping a hand to his face. 

“Fuck my life. Just kill me now. End my misery.”

“You should get him to eat,” Shiro directs the statement to Lance.

 

“What?” Lance laughs, giving Keith one of those brighter-than-the-sun smiles. “You don’t eat, either? Are you sure your name’s not Keith?” 

Shiro tries really hard not to laugh and even covers his mouth while Keith sputters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically what happens is a customer called Keith some derogatory terms and Keith beat the shit out of him. Lance pulled Keith off the guy and Coran had to talk the guy down so he didn't sue the garage. I think that's pretty much it... Anywho, there won't be anything else like this, no homophobia or violence. Just this chapter. Pretty sure.


	20. Dreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!!! So, at the beginning of this chapter, Annzy and I had found a really cute drawn photo of what we thought Keith and Lance would look like when Lance sent the photo to Keith of 'Coran'. However, I'm afraid that like I'm overstepping bounds by using it (it's not like I asked because I'm so antisocial and I dunno) so if you want to know what photo we were thinking of using I'll link it to you so you can check it out. Anyways, until next chapter!   
>  
> 
> Loves~~
> 
> Edit: Alright, I can't find this freaking photo anywhere. I can't copy the one we used. I'm tired. Sorry, if we find a way tomorrow or find the artist we'll see where we can go from there. For now, please use your imagination.

 - Image Sent - 

It’s Mr. Milk and Honey! Apparently his name is Coran  

Isn’t he cute?

He sounds like you and kinda acts like I imagine you’d act (crying laughing emoji)

            READ 5:34 PM

_Should I be offended by that or...?_

READ 5:35 PM

Also he totally looked ready to fucking MURDER this rude ass customer

No!

You’re both adorable

It’s a compliment

            READ 5:37 PM

_Probably for a good reason. But oh boy. A compliment!_

READ 5:37 PM

He doesn’t take compliments well either!! See?? Totally twinning (crying laughing emoji)

            READ 5:38 PM

_So exciting! A real life twin. Didn’t know I had one._

READ 5:39 PM

Uhhh should I text back later? Was work okay??

            READ 5:40 PM

_No it’s fine. Sorry, work was okay. Kinda had a small fight with my boss and I damaged some stuff that is coming out of my paycheck so..._

READ 5:42 PM

Aw man that sucks

Are things cool with your boss now or?

            READ 5:44 PM

_I dunno. We kind of haven’t really spoken? I’ve been actively avoiding him._

READ 5:45 PM

But I thought you liked your boss? :O

            READ 5:46 PM

_I do. But I don’t really want to be around him right now? I’m good at avoiding confrontation._

READ 5:47 PM

Aaaah that would explain a lot

Well good luck with your inevitable confrontation

            READ 5:48 PM

_What’s that supposed to mean??_

READ 5:49 PM

He’s your boss

You kinda have to talk to him sometime??

            READ 5:50 PM

_No no. I was asking about your text; “Aaaah that would explain a lot’???_

READ 5:51 PM

Oh well uh

I guess I was just thinking that’s why we haven’t met yet

Cus you probably consider it “a confrontation”

Even though I’m like the least intimidating person ever

            READ 5:54 PM

_You’re kind of right? And based on your texts, you may not think you’re intimidating, but to someone like me you might as well be._

READ 5:57 PM

Is there a way I can be less intimidating?

            READ 5:58 PM

_No._

READ 5:58 PM

...

Damn it

            READ 5:59 PM

_Sorry. Not the right person to ask._

READ 6:00 PM

Who am I supposed to ask then!?

            READ 6:01 PM

_Yourself._

READ 6:01 PM

Ugh!

It’s the flirting isn’t it?

You can just tell me to stop if it gets too unbearable

            READ 6:03 PM

_Uhm… No, it’s fine. It’s just the complimenting. You know, not good with that stuff._

READ 6:04 PM

Okay, that’s good to know ;*

Wanna tell me anything else about work?

            READ 6:06 PM

_Nope. Nothing else exciting happened._

READ 6:07 PM

Aww Okay

My day was a little weird? I drove my car in for a check up and apparently a lot of stuff is wrong with it

Like enough stuff where the garage is keeping it for three days

Poor Bessie

            READ 6:09 PM

_Yeah, poor Bessie._

READ 6:10 PM

Omg thank you

Finally someone doesn’t comment on the name of my car!!

            READ 6:11 PM

_Oh no. I’m just not putting my comments here._

READ 6:12 PM

(devastated emoji?) (devastated emoji?) (devastated emoji?)

You’re so mean to me sometimes

            READ 6:13 PM

_I do try_

READ 6:14 PM

(mad face emoji) (red mad face emoji) 

My beautiful face doesn’t deserve this

            READ 6:15 PM

_Oh sure. Poooooor you._

READ 6:16 PM

(crying emoji) (crying emoji) (crying emoji)

Is there anything you want to talk about? I feel like I dominate the conversation

You can pick the weirdest topic in the world if you want

            READ 6:18 PM

_I want to talk about vacations. Small houses. Dream places to visit/live._

READ 6:19 PM

Ooooh!!! Yes yes yes

You first, Keith!

            READ 6:20 PM

_Oh fuck. Uhm... well which do you want to know? I kind of just jumbled all of them up. Vacation? Dream house? Favorite tiny house?_

READ 6:22 PM

Dream house!! What kind of house does Keith wanna live in?

I’m all ears (ear emoji) (ear emoji) (ear emoji)

            READ 6:23 PM

_Haha. Uhm, well I don’t really know I guess? I want to live somewhere near the woods, preferably surrounded by them. A log cabin maybe? Large windows all over, maybe by a lake? Big master bedroom balcony, open floor plan. Secret passageways._

_Or the complete opposite. Still in the woods, still log cabin feel. But small. Like a tiny house. A tiny hobbit house that looks as though it’s part of the surroundings._

READ 6:28 PM

Dude that sounds awesome

Totally agree with you about the secret passage ways!!

And I also like the open floor plan

Not sure about the tiny house but to each their own

            READ 6:33 PM

_Your turn. Tell me about your dream house Spam._

READ 6:34 PM

Okay!! Haha I’ll actually send it in one long text so hold on a sec

To start with, I definitely want two stories, because you can do so much with stairs. You can have a cabinet under the stairs like Harry Potter, or a bookcase, or a cool tiny lounge area - just STAIRS, man. Plus if they’re wood stairs I could paint them with like cool patterns and stuff.  
Like I said I want open concept; I want to be able to see the living room from my kitchen, so that way it’s easier to talk to someone while I’m cooking and they’re watching TV or vice versa.  
Speaking of kitchen I want it to be COLORFUL. I want, like, bright pink cabinets and a white table with all different colored chairs around it. My dish ware needs to have some pretty pattern on it - maybe flowers? The walls will have flower decals, Hell yeah.  
For the living room I wanna have a huge TV and surround sound for movie nights, and a long, soft couch you could sleep on. And a bay window that I could place cushions on and see the beauty of nature without dealing with the wind.  
I’m thinking dark wood floors for all the downstairs and royal blue carpeting for the upstairs. The walls are a pastel, or some off white - not definite on that.  
At least two bathrooms, and the one attached to the Master Bedroom has a jacuzzi because I deserve it (there's a lot of emojis here and I just can't explain them. Use your imagination) shiny floor tiles and light blue walls, and I want a radio so I can play music, and a well lit mirror. Just, deluxe bathroom - maybe even two sinks just because.    
And I really really want an underground passageway to like a garage or a shed or something because that’d be cool.

Lol sorry that’s a lot (smiley sweaty emoji?)

            READ 6:45 PM

_Wow. What a first, an actual long message from you. But wow, you really thought about this a lot haven’t you? I’m not too surprised with your color though, you seem like the type of person to get a house and personalize the fuck out of it. I don’t mind the long text at all, it was nice seeing what you would like in a house._

READ 6:48 PM

Yes!! Why wouldn’t I want to personalize it?? It’s my house damn it! Lol I have to keep holding myself back from thinking about it too much because I’m like “my future partner has to have SOME input on what it looks like” but yeah as you can see I basically have everything planned out  

And awww thanks <RED3 <BLUE3 it was nice seeing what you wanted too

I haven’t put too much thought into location... I guess near a beach would be cool

But woods is definitely a great choice

            READ 6:54 PM

_That poor sucker probably will get input on two very small things, like, the size of the bed or something. A beach sounds nice but, for me, I think about the storms, hurricanes, earthquakes, tourists. I’ll stick to my woods, like the murderer I am. Easier to kill people and bury their bodies._

READ 6:59 PM

(crying face emoji) crying face emoji) (crying face emoji) my poor partner, how will they put up with me?? And um we better have a King sized bed

And I guess... but if you live on like a small beach you don’t have to worry about tourists

You could still have Earthquakes in the woods too you loner murderer

            READ 7:02 PM

_They probably won’t. A king sized? Good luck fitting that into your master bedroom. Going to need a lot of space. There’s still a chance of tourists despite the size of the beach. And I get that. Rather be near a forest than by a body of water when an earthquake hits._

READ 7:07 PM

I know... I’ll probably have to compromise on a loooooot of stuff but hey why not dream big?

I’d probably enjoy the tourists now that I think about it - show off my surfing - but I can understand why you wouldn’t (crying emoji)

And shit I never thought about that

Maybe I should live in the woods too

We can be neighbors ;*

            READ 7:13 PM

_No thanks. I like solitude. Remember? ‘Loner’ murderer?_

READ 7:14 PM

But but

I could cook you dinner

And keep you sane because isolation DOES make people go crazy you know

            READ 7:16 PM

 _Tempting offer. But I’m good for now._  
READ 7:17 PM

Fiiiiiine

I will still visit you if we live far apart

And probably always bring food with me

            READ 7:18 PM

_Why’d you want to visit me? And why bring food? Do you think I won’t eat or something?_

READ 7:19 PM

  1. Because we’re friends, Keith, it’s what friends DO, KEITH
  2. My mamá has basically ingrained in me that you always always bring food or a gift when you visit someone’s house
  3. Yes.



I definitely think you won’t eat

Actually, have you eaten today??

Don’t lie to me Keith

            READ 7:24 PM

_If you haven’t forgotten I don’t have friends. So I wouldn’t know. But that’s nice of your mother, and nice of you for continuing to be nice to your friends or whenever you visit someone’s house. Also, to answer your question, I can’t. I actually don’t know if I have eaten._

READ 7:27 PM

............

How

Do

You

Not

KNOW

If

You

Have

EATEN?????!!!!

            READ 7:29 PM

_I have a bad memory._

READ 7:30 PM

GO EAR SOMETHING

*EAT

            READ 7:31 PM

_Maybe later. I’m too lazy, and I’m comfortable right now._

READ 7:32 PM

Don’t make me call you and beg

            READ 7:33 PM

_Lance, I’m fine! I’m not hungry._

READ 7:34 PM

I don’t care

Please eat

Please

Please

Please

Please

I’ll keep sending please until you say you’ll eat

Please

PLEASE

PLEASE

PLEASE

I WILL TEXT SHIRO AND GET HIM ON YOUR ASS, TOO

            READ 7:38 PM

_Fucking FINE. STOP SPAMMING ME. I’LL EAT_

READ 7:29 PM

GOOD

            READ 7:29 PM

_You’re infuriating._

READ 7:30 PM

God how are you alive

YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS INFURIATING!!!!

            READ 7:31 PM

_How am I infuriating? When I’m hungry, I’ll eat._

READ 7:32 PM

I don’t think I trust that

Like at all

Knowing you you’d be like “I’m not that hungry”

And then forget you’re hungry

Or you’re like “I’ll eat later” but then NEVER DO

            READ 7:36 PM

_No! I’ve survived this long. I’m sure I know when to feed myself._

READ 7:39 PM

Ugh fine

Anywho

Vacation spot, go

            READ 7:41 PM

_Uhm... somewhere tropical. Believe it or not possibly a beach. A nice white pearly beach with aqua waters, that you can see the bottom of miles from the shore. Or, mountains. Probably in Ireland or Iceland. Possibly Alaska, but I hate the cold so maybe not._

READ 7:45 PM

Those all sound really nice. I’ll join you on that beach one (palm tree)

I definitely wanna visit Cuba. How can I not?

I wanna see all of Europe too, and ride the Eurostar

Maybe visit Korea and think of you ;*

            READ 7:48 PM

_Maybe. But I fear as though we’d kill each other. And yeah I understand that. Korea would be the first place I go if I had the money. What’s the Eurostar?_

READ 7:50 PM

Pffft unlike you I am not a murderer

The Eurostar is this underwater train that goes from the UK to France

            READ 7:51 PM

_You might become an accomplice. Wait. How the fuck did I not know about this?? Hold up, I’m about to look this up. I want to go on that damn train._

READ 7:53 PM

Haha (cry laughing emoji) (cry laughing emoji) (cry laughing emoji)

Sounds like we want the same vacation spots~ :*

We should totally travel together Keith <RED3 <BLUE3

            READ 7:55 PM

_Why would I want that?_

READ 7:56 PM

Ouch

And here I thought you actually liked me (crying face emoji)

I’m a great travel buddy!

I’ll let you have the bed and I’ll sleep on the couch

And I’ll take so many pictures and make a scrapbook so we remember it

            READ 8:00 PM

_Amazing. But no thanks_

READ 8:01 PM

Damn

I actually feel hurt rn

Why not? :'(

            READ 8:03 PM

_Reasons_

READ 8:03 PM

Wow...

Okay

Well, anyway it’s late for me so... sweet dreams.

Good luck with your boss

I still love talking with you <RED3 <BLUE3

            READ 8:05 PM

_Good night Lance. It’s nice talking to you too._

READ 8:06 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Annzy has spoken once more:  
> "Because we’re friends, Keith, it’s what friends DO, KEITH" is one of my favorite lines. I can just picture Lance's indignant face so clearly, I can hear his miffed voice exactly as he would say it... I'm sure Keith can picture it too XD


	21. I'm Sorry; Cheer Up, Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Keith... can Keith.... Did Keith... TALK to Lance? Full sentences. And HELP?  
> Guess you'll find out ;D Until next chapter!
> 
> Loves~~

~!~!~!~Days Later~!~!~!~

Keith felt grateful for Shiro this morning. He gave Keith a heads up before calling Lance to let him know his car would be ready this afternoon, and convinced Coran to let them switch name tags all day. Which confused  _ some _ of their customers, but Coran told them they were just having some fun today. “Names are whatever we make them!” 

So, when afternoon rolls around and Lance is dropped off at the garage, Keith felt prepared. He could do this; he could have a normal interaction with Lance. He knew what to expect; winking, flirting, smiling... oh god, is he ready after all? 

He holds his breath as Lance walks through the door, their little bell announcing his arrival. Immediately he notices something is wrong with Lance. 

For one, he’s wearing a plain black hoodie, which definitely does not seem his style at all. Last time he came in he was wearing some bright, graphic T-shirt. His hands are also firmly tucked in the pocket of said hoodie, his eyes dull, and his face actually holds a frown; until he sees Keith, of course, then he gives a small, polite smile. 

“Hey, Coran,” he greets as he comes up to the counter, his voice less lively than Keith has ever heard it. It makes his gut twist uncomfortably; that tone does not suit Lance at all. “Bessie ready?”

 

“Y-yeah. She’s over here…” Keith points further back in the garage. He steps away from the counter and walks around it, intent on leading Lance to Bessie. “Are you okay?” He asks, worry marring his features.

He finds he doesn’t like Lance like this. So sad and almost… defeated. It’s almost as if the world is coming to an end. If it’s a person who put Lance in this mood, that person would be dead before sundown. 

 

“Huh?” Lance turns to him, blinking slowly. Recognition hits him and he laughs lightly, taking a hand out of his pocket to wave his hand in assurance. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. You don’t need to worry about me.” 

 

Keith’s brows furrow, his lips pulling into a line. He leads Lance closer to his car, and further away from Shiro’s and Coran’s prying ears and eyes.

“I know that we don’t know each other very well, but I am worried about you. You don’t seem like… yourself. You seem sad. And I’m not the best with words, actually I’m by far the worst person with my words but, I can be here if you just want to rant or anything…” Keith rants, his hands wringing together in nervousness.

 

He knows Lance is staring at him. He can feel those blue eyes like lasers cutting through him. 

He jumps a little when Lance lets out a loud sigh. “Thank you, Coran, that means a lot.” He laughs again and runs his hand through his hair, closing his eyes before mumbling, “I’m just... you know that feeling where you’re pining after someone and trying to flirt and drop hints that you like them and they just kinda shrug you off?”

 

Keith’s face falls a little. Lance likes someone? Who does he like? Keith feels nausea swirling in his stomach.

“N-not really but… I’m sorry that happened,” Keith manages to get out, wanting to kill whoever this person is. But then again, he kind of shrugs off people, mostly Lance because he’s so scared.

 

“Well it sucks.” Lance drops his hand and looks at him, eyes glossy. “Part of me thinks I should just tell him, right? Just, get it out there.” He wipes at his eyes, sighing. “Just be like “Keith, I like you, man,” and see what he says, you know?”

 

Keith’s face immediately inflames, not able to stop the choking sound coming from his mouth as he starts violently coughing. “I-I’m sorry,” he says between coughs.

He takes a few minutes to calm down, taking a few mental seconds to calm the fuck down. Lance likes him!? He actually likes him. Keith almost stops breathing, or pretty much stop functioning all together.

“Do you know why he’s shrugging you off?”

 

Lance barks out a laugh, smile turning fonder as he shakes his head. “Yeah.” He holds his hands up to make air quotes before dropping them. “‘Stranger danger,’ even though we’ve been texting everyday for like  _ ever _ . I only learned his name like a week and a half ago - earning his friendship has been a long process. Plus he says I’m like the only friend he has, so maybe he’s not realizing I’m being a bit more than friendly? I dunno.” He sighs and shoves his hands back in his pockets. Keith is glad Lance isn’t looking him in the face, or else he’d probably ask why he looked like a tomato. “I just... I feel like I’m only annoying him sometimes. I really wanna meet him, and I feel like he doesn’t want to meet me. It’s like he’s just waiting for me to stop texting him so he can be a loner again.” 

 

No… he doesn’t want that. He’d be sad if Lance just stopped texting him. He has realized Lance might be a little too friendly, but he always just brushed that off as Lance being Lance. But the Latino is right, Keith doesn’t want to meet him. At least not yet at least. He’s just scared. Of what, he’s not so sure anymore.

“Have you ever… talked to him about that?” 

 

“Not really, I guess?” Lance rubs at the back of his neck, staring down at the floor. “We were talking about where we’d like to vacation the other day, and we actually like the same places so I was like “hey we could travel together sometime!” And he just... flat-out said no. I feel like that’s a hint that he doesn’t ever wanna meet me, right?” 

 

Keith sighs. He had said no. Because he was afraid. The stupid fear that he was hoping would protect himself, but is now just hurting someone he actually… cares about, and likes.

“I’m… sorry Lance. But I guess, you never know until you ask?” Keith suggests. At least he knows Lance is going to ask so he can prepare himself to answer. And hopefully answer without fear.

 

Lance mulls over his words for a moment, tilting his head to the side so he can grin at him a little. He is looking a little bit back to normal. “Yeah, yeah all right. No harm in asking, right? Even if it makes me look desperate like usual.“ 

 

Keith does his best to smile back at Lance. “I highly doubt you look desperate.” 

 

“You sure?” Lance crosses his arms, straightening up a little. “Maybe. Hey,” he claps a hand on Keith’s shoulder, squeezing it gently. “Thanks. I feel a little better.” 

 

Keith almost melts on the spot, taking in a sharp breath at feeling Lance’s warm hand, the warmth spreading through his work shirt. Fuck, why is Lance’s hand so damn warm!?

“G-glad I could help.”

 

“You a hugger?” Lance’s question is innocent. So, so innocent. So why did such an innocent question make that warmth already inside him a few degrees hotter? 

 

“N-not really,” Keith answers truthfully, though he wouldn’t actually mind a hug from Lance. Though the mere thought of it has his heart bursting. 

 

“Aw.” Lance pouts slightly, but it’s in good fun as he brightens immediately and just pats his shoulder before pulling his arm away. “All right. Well, I’ve taken up enough of your time - gotta drive old Bessie outta here.” 

 

Keith’s mouth draws down in a light frown, a little disheartened at knowing Lance will be leaving. 

“Oh yeah, here,” Keith walks behind a few machines to see Bessie near one of the garage doors. He opens the door and gets the keys from the cup holder. He turns and hands them over. “She’s all fixed. The bill should be faxed to your house unless you want to pay it here?” 

 

“I’ll pay here.” Lance pulls his wallet out of his back pocket. “Ring me up!” 

 

Keith pats his pockets, unprepared. “Oh-oh! Let me run and get your bill then. I didn’t bring it,” Keith rushes, before scurrying away back to the front desk. He practically destroys the desk looking for Lance’s bill, before finally pulling it out of a fairly large pile. He’ll clean it up later.

He shuffles back over, almost tripping over his own feet. He hands the bill to Lance, a little out of breath.

 

Lance blinks at him as he takes it, smiling sheepishly. “You didn’t have to run for me, I’m not in a hurry.”

 

Keith flushes. “S-sorry.” He nervously rubs his arm, shifting from foot to foot.

 

Lance smiles a bit more, looking at the bill before taking the cash out of his wallet. “I went to the bank just for this.” He hands him the currency and winks. “Keep the change.” 

 

Keith brows furrow, and he shakes his head a little. “Wait. No, I can’t take this.” Keith hands the money back over. 

 

“Why not?” Lance shrugs, making no move to take it. “You gave great service and listened to my sob story. It’s the least I could do.” 

 

“I couldn’t possibly take it though. The car was expensive enough to fix.” Keith shakes the money a little, hoping Lance would take it. “Please take it back.”

 

Lance pouts again, holding up a hand to his chin. “Tell you what,” he grins like he’s planning something. It gives Keith a tight feeling in his gut. “If I take that back, you’ll come to my restaurant sometime soon and share an ice cream with me.” 

 

Keith stutters, a gurgling noise coming from his mouth. “S-sure,” he finally answers, though his voice sounds too high pitched.

 

Lance brightens and takes the change back, ignoring how nervous he seemed. “Awesome. I’m working every night next week, so drop by when you’re free.”

 

“A-alright. I can do that...” he says, his voice barely above a whisper. 

 

Lance can’t ignore it anymore and laughs, shaking his head. “Something tells me you’re also not used to having many friends, so I’m hoping I can change that.” He gives Keith a mock salute before heading to his car. “Thanks again, Coran!” 

 

“N-no problem...” Keith answers, only after Lance has gotten into Bessie, door slamming shut. He opens the garage door and sees Lance wave excitedly at him. He can only lift his hand before Lance is out of view. He can finally feel as though he can breath now. His body relaxes a little, his muscles sore from being so tense. 

That was a nightmare. He is such an idiot. What would Lance think if he knew that he isn’t actually Coran. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annzy: I don't know if it's a trope or not, but... I love the idea of Person A talking to Person B ABOUT PERSON B when they don't know it's Person B they're talking to. Poor Lance though. He's clueless.


	22. Sexy Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the wait; life gets in the way sometimes... But it's here now!! We hope you like it! Until next chapter! 
> 
> Loves~~~

~!~!~!~Days Later~!~!~!~

It’s been a few days since Lance came to the garage, saying that he would be asking to meet. But it never happened. Keith is anxious enough texting him with know he would have to reply with something, but he is more anxious that Lance isn’t saying _anything_. Absolutely nothing at all. Keith doesn’t really mind too much, then he can procrastinate on answering Lance.

Still, he has to admit he’s a little sad that the other hasn’t said a thing. Which is strange since he’s the one who would be most likely to go against it.

 

Lance didn’t seem like the type to put anything off, so why is it taking so long for him to ask this simple, stupid question!? Is he really that afraid of Keith’s answer? Had he convinced Lance so thoroughly that he didn’t like him somehow? He wouldn’t keep replying if he didn’t enjoy talking to Lance. He had to realize that, right?

Either way, Keith couldn’t do anything but wait. Agonizingly, impatiently wait.

Thankfully, he only had to wait until around 9 pm that night for Lance to finally ask him.

\- Text from Lance -

Hey, Keeeiiith!

Let’s ask each other questions again! You first

            READ 9:03 PM

_Oh... uhm... I don’t know? Do you play video games?_

READ 9:04 PM

Oh hell yeah!!

I play first person shooters with my siblings ALL THE TIME

I end up winning those most of the time heh B)

Sadly my older brother is still the best at Mario Kart though

            READ 9:06 PM

_What’s your favorite first person shooter game?_

READ 9:07 PM

Borderlands 2

The characters in that game are great

            READ 9:08 PM

_I’ll have to look it up._

READ 9:09 PM

You should!!

What’s your favorite game?

            READ 9:10 PM

_Uhm... probably Tomb Raider._

READ 9:11 PM

Huh

Never played that one but it sounds fun!

            READ 9:12 PM

_It’s amazing. You get to explore things, solve puzzles, kill people. Best part is your this badass woman named Lara Croft._

READ 9:13 PM

I’m sold

I will buy this immediately

            READ 9:14 PM

_Haha, I’ll just lend it to you so you don’t have to buy it._

READ 9:15 PM

Haha really??

How is that gonna work?

You drop it off in a park somewhere and I get it?

We’ll be like spies then

Unless you know, we just... actually meet up somewhere

Would you wanna do that?

I’m not saying tomorrow or next week or anything

Just... sometime

We could meet

I’d like that a lot

            READ 9:18 PM

_Yes. We could do almost like a ransom drop. I’ll wear like, a hood or something and look suspicious and drop it off in a dumpster or something for you._

_That would be something. I feel like Shiro would call the cops on me himself._

_Also... I... I’m not going to lie to you Lance. A part of me really wants to meet you, a lot more than I’d actually like to admit. But the other part of me, the one that’s mostly ruling, is... is scared. Of what I’m not exactly sure._

READ 9:24 PM

(laughing crying)(laughing crying)(laughing crying)

Omg yes you can finally look like the murderer of your dreams as you drop off this game

Beautiful

And... thanks, Keith. I kinda thought you never wanted to meet me so I’m glad you actually do even if you’re still scared

Whenever you’re not scared anymore just know I’m so down for anything

            READ 9:28 PM

_Would you murder someone with me?_

READ 9:29 PM

Oh yeah totally

Let’s kill the boss of some huge company

And get famous (eyes)(hands)(money)

            READ 9:31 PM

_Beautiful. Yes. I am so down._

READ 9:32 PM

(laughing crying) stay sexy and don’t get murderer right?

We’ll do that because we’re doing the murdering

            READ 9:33 pm

_Yes! Exactly_

READ 9:34 PM

Haha!!

Hey how sexy are you? (winky kiss)

If I had a picture of you I could be a pretty good judge... (thinking face)

            READ 9:36 PM

_Not sexy at all. Trust me._

_And I’m not sending you a picture._

READ 9:37 PM

Okay I HIGHLY doubt that

And it was worth a shot (waterfall cry)

HEATHER

HEATHER

HEATHER

AND /SOMEONE/

That’s you, Keith

You’re the someone

            READ 9:39 PM

_It’s sad I know what you’re referencing, and I’m even more mad because of it._

_Veronica, Veronica, Veronica! *monotone voice*_

_But I’m serious_

READ 9:40 PM

You know I should have figured you’d know the musical about murder X’D

And everyone is at least a little sexy, Veronica

            READ 9:40 PM

_Not me. That is my favorite musical (the only one I watch), Shiro watched it with me. He was mortified but found humor every time JD would come on and I would ‘gay gasp’ as he puts it._

READ 9:41 PM

…

Okay there’s a lot for me to comment on but

Your type

Is fucking JD?????

            READ 9:41 PM

_He’s hot. I mean he kills people sure, but I would totally climb in his window and ride him until I break him._

READ 9:42 PM

I’M DYING OFIOAFJSDILMEOIAFJ

/I THINK YOU TORE MY MATTRESS/

Fuck man

That’s hot ;)

            READ 9:42 PM

_No sleep tonight for you, better chug that Mountain Dew._

READ 9:43 PM

(music notes) Okay, okay

            READ 9:43 PM

_Get your ass in gear, make this whole town disappear_

READ 9:43 PM

Okay, OKAY!!

            READ 9:44 PM

_Slap me, pull my hair, touch me there and there and there but no more talking!_

_Okay, I can’t do this anymore._

READ 9:44 PM

OH THANK GOD

BECAUSE I AM RED OKAY???

IMPRESSIVE

DID NOT EXPECT THIS FROM YOU

            READ 9:45 PM

_I didn’t expect it from me either. You’re infectious and I blame you entirely. That musical, once one line is sung (or texted in our case) you can’t help but finish._

READ 9:45 PM

Oooh my gosh

Gonna take a cold shower real quick

But uh

Back to PREVIOUSLY

I still think that if you’re anything like your twin, Coran

You’re fucking gorgeous

            READ 9:46 PM

_I-I don’t believe you..._

READ 9:47 PM

Omg you typed in a stutter

You’re adorable

Adorable and sexy and (music notes) BEAUTIFUL (music notes) like Veronica

            READ 9:48 PM

_Ugh. No I’m not. I’m done texting you for now Spam. You’re going to kill me._

READ 9:49 PM

Awwww Okay

Love talking/singing with you <RED3 <BLUE3 (winky kiss)

            READ 9:45 PM

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annzy: I showed Hunter the fantastic musical, Heathers, and he showed everyone in his college to the point where they all know the music as well. I have no regrets B)


	23. Overthinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the hardest to write. Aside from the last one that is. This was a chapter Annzy and I added in after we initially finished this fic. We thought it would be fun to see Shiro encouraging Keith and his bad decisions. Have fun with this chapter my beautiful/handsome readers. Until next chapter!
> 
> Loves~

Shiro pauses the episode of Stranger Things to chuck a pillow at Keith, who decided to make a permanent indent into the floor of Shiro’s house from pacing so much.

“Will you stop, Keith! You’re creating a draft!” Shiro scolds. “Now come sit over here and watch this with me.”

Keith shoots Shiro a glare, picking up the pillow to throw it back at him. “I can’t sit down right now. I just can’t. Lance’s words, texts... whatever, have been replaying in my head over and over again. He wants to meet me Shiro! I mean he already has but he doesn’t know that it’s me because he thinks I’m Coran and Coran is me and -“

“Keith!” Shiro sighs, effectively cutting of the younger’s rant. “Calm down first. Deep breaths.”

 

“He called me  _ gorgeous, _ Shiro!” Keith hisses, pulling at the ends of his hair.

Shiro stares at him. “Isn’t that a good thing?”

“No! ... Yes? I don’t know! That’s why I’m freaking out!” Keith walks over and plops himself next to Shiro, his legs bouncing with nervous energy. “He definitely won’t think I’m gorgeous when he finds out I’ve been lying about being Coran.”

 

Shiro shakes his head a little, is his brother that dense? “He was flirting with you as Coran, I’m sure that counts as him having some sort of attraction to you.”

Keith groans, racking his hands through his hair. “Uhm, no. He wasn’t flirting, Shiro, he was just being Lance. That’s his personality. I’m feel like the ugly duckling standing next to him.  _ He’s _ the one that’s gorgeous.”

Shiro pulls his lips into a tight line. “Keith I know it’s weird since I’m your brother/guardian, but you’re actually pretty attrac-“ Keith clamps a hand over Shiro’s mouth.

“Nope. Nope. I don’t need to hear that from you. It’s too weird. We’ve had enough weird conversations, I’m not adding this one to the pile, okay?”

 

Shiro actually laughs a little and pushes his hand away. “Fine. But take Lance’s words for face value - he thinks you, “Coran,” are attractive. And, he already thinks you act like... you, “Keith.”” Shiro was having some difficulty wording this conversation.

 

“Regardless, Shiro, what are you getting at?” Keith drawls, slumping down into the couch.

“Maybe you could... see how things go with Coran and Lance?”

Keith sputters, his eyes going wide. “You’re kidding me right!? You’re insane! No way!”

 

“He invited you to his restaurant for some ice cream, right? Shiro points out. “That could easily be a date if you want it to be.”

 

“But I don’t  _ want _ it to be. I’ve never been on a date before! I mean, what would I wear?? I would have no way of telling him. I mean, what if things go bad. Oh, fuck, what if things go well? He could start liking Coran and stop talking to me... I mean, I just-“

“Keith. Seriously, visiting him and getting some free ice cream might not be a bad idea. Just, go and see how things work out. Just once, and I’ll stop bothering you to eat for a whole month.”

“Throw in free laundry and extend it to two months and I’ll think about it.”

 

Shiro rolls his eyes. “I’m trying to help you out. I’m not doing your laundry.” He sighs and pats Keith’s shoulder. “Just tell me this - you like him, right?”

Keith huffs in defeat, staring wistfully at his phone that’s laying on the coffee table in front of them. “Yes...”

 

“And you want things to work out between you?”

“Yes, of course I do.”

“Then hang out with him.” Shiro lets go of his shoulder. “Nothing’s going to happen without you taking some initiative. Lance knows that - that’s why he went looking for your work in the first place, isn’t it?”

 

Keith grumbles, punching Shiro’s shoulder. “Sometimes I hate it when you’re right. Fine, I’ll go to the restaurant. But if  _ anything _ bad happens, I get to come back and beat your ass.”

Shiro digs his phone from his pocket to wave it a bit in front of Keith’s face. “I’ll stay by my phone in case you need a quick getaway, okay?”

 

“Thank you.” Keith sighs and faces the TV. “Weren’t we watching something?”

“ _ I _  was watching something. You were pacing like a crazy person.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annzy: SO MANY PEOPLE liked the Heathers reference last chapter! Which is great, because Hunter and I are starting to write a Klance Heathers AU where they're putting on the musical (so no actual murder XD just acting). Would ya'll be interested in that?


	24. Who Are You, Again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Keith build up the courage? Will he stutter? Will he do something embarrassing? Will it go as well/bad as he thinks it will? Is it a date, or not? Guess you must read to find out. Until next chapter! 
> 
> Loves~

~!~!~!~Weeks Later~!~!~!~

It took a long time, and a lot of talking and self reflection, for Keith before he could even fathom finding himself standing once again at the entrance of Lance’s restaurant, by himself. He does his best to control his breathing, reminding himself that it will be fine, Lance thinks of him as Coran. And maybe, just for a little while, he can keep pretending that everything will be fine. 

If Lance finds out that he’s been lying, he’d probably hate him. Keith tries to push those thoughts from his head as he braves a step into the restaurant, greeted by the amazing smell of food and loud yet homey atmosphere. The same woman smiles at him from the podium. 

He’s lead to a small, two person booth, and he steels himself as he looks at the hostess. 

“I-is Lance in?” He manages to ask. 

She smiles kindly at him. “Yes, he is. Would you like me to go get him for you? He’s just in back.” 

Keith flushes, he muscles tensing as he forces himself to answer.  “Uhm... yes. I would just like to say hi, if that’s alright?” 

 

She chuckles goodnaturedly and nods. “Of course! He always loves to see friends at work. Just a moment.” 

She walks away, leaving Keith to his own devices, which includes fidgety fingers and his rapid heart beat. 

“Hey!” 

Keith jolts when he hears a loud voice directly behind him. Are they calling for him? 

“Hey, guy with the mullet!!” 

... Yes, they are. 

 

His brows furrow as he turns to look at the short person talking, whom fixes their glasses as they look down on him. 

“Yes? Can I help you?” He asks, seeming on edge. They look small but seem as though they surely are more evil then their appearance. Behind them, a large male appears, almost scaring this shit out of Keith at his size. However, though he might look big, Keith has a feeling he doesn’t really need to worry about him.

 

“Please don’t tell me you’re Lance’s date,” they groan, rubbing a hand down their face. “You can do  _ so _ much better, trust me.” 

“Pidge, come on,” the big guy laughs, pushing them by their shoulder. “Lance is great.” 

“Lance is annoying.” 

“And fun!” 

“And obnoxious.” 

The big man rolls his eyes jovially before holding a hand out to Keith. “My name’s Hunk, I’m Lance’s best friend. And this is Pidge. Lance considers them a friend.” 

“I’m still putting him down as an acquaintance,” Pidge informs with a sardonic smile. 

 

Keith’s mouth drops open in recognition. So these are the friends Lance always talks about! Keith feels a little relieved before remembering what Pidge had said. 

“Oh, no! No. I’m not his date! He said I could stop by whenever... I didn’t even tell him I was coming. I -“ Keith realizes he’s rambling and just cuts himself off, a nervous feeling swelling in his stomach. “I’m Ke-Coran.”

 

“Coran?” Hunk repeats, recognition lighting in his eyes. “Oh! The mechanic!” He gives a friendly smile as he drops his hand. Shit, Keith forgot to shake it. He feels bad for not shaking Hunk’s hand, but tries to forget about it. Hunk didn’t seem too affected by it, anyway, especially since he just keeps talking. “Lance told us about you!” 

“Mainly that you’re  _ so so cute! _ “ Pidge mocks, holding a hand up to their cheek while with a disingenuous smile and a fluttering of their lashes.

Hunk laughs and clutches at his stomach. “Pidge, come on! This is the guy that helped him when he was bummed out.” 

“Oooh.” Pidge blinks, turning to inspect Keith. Their piercing gaze is a little unnerving. “Well, thanks. It was weird seeing him wear black.” 

 

Keith plays back Lance wearing black. It _was_ wrong to see him wear the color, without any other brighter colors at least. He grimaces a little. “I can agree with you on that,” he murmurs before attempting to change the subject. “Have you come here to also say hi to Lance?” 

 

“Yeah!” Hunk exclaims. 

“I come here for the free food.” Pidge shrugs. “But you should sit with us anyway.“ 

“Totally.” Hunk agrees. “Lance was just about to join us, I think - ah, there he is!” 

“Hunk!” Lance cheers from basically across the restaurant. His arms are open as if he’s about to hug someone, and he’s smiling ear to ear in his colorful waiter uniform. “My soulmate!” He adds before running over. “And Pidge, my pet gremlin.” 

“Hey you’re the one who keeps feeding me after midnight,” Pidge grins at him as they plop back down into their seat. “Look who else is here.” They point at Keith. 

“Oh!” Lance gasps once he sees him, somehow managing to smile even brighter. It’s nice to see him in such high spirits than the last time Keith had seen him. “Coran! You came!!” 

 

“Y-you said I could,” Keith stutters, slowly sliding from his booth and standing awkwardly next to Lance. “I-is that okay if I can? Join you that is? I don’t want to impose!” Keith rushes, suddenly feeling doubly nervous. He expected Lance. He prepared to eat or drink something with Lance. Not his friends, too. His anxiety is almost off the charts and he’s trying hard to stay calm. 

He thrusts his hands into the pockets of his red leather jacket so he can clench them as hard as he can. 

 

“Of course!” Lance laughs and pats his shoulder like before, sending a familiar warmth through him. “I promised you some ice cream, right? Come on.” He gently tugs Keith over to the table, pulling his chair out for him and everything. “Now I can introduce you to everybody!” 

“We already introduced ourselves,” Hunk tells him. “He seems nice, Lance.” 

“Well duh,” Lance plops down next to Keith, leaning forward on the table and grinning right at him. “What, you think I’d only invite him here because he’s cute?” 

“Yes.” Pidge rolls their eyes, groaning. “No more flirting or I’m dumping my salsa on you.” 

“You’re no fun.” Lance sticks his tongue out at them, though he’s still smiling. “You can’t ruin my good mood anyway.” 

“Ah,” Hunk laughs, “why? You make some more headway with Keith?” 

“Yeah!” He smiles at Keith again. “Your advice totally worked, Coran - he  _ does _ want to meet me someday!” 

 

Keith watches the friends bicker with adoration, almost wanting to be apart of it. To be carefree and willing to bark playful insults at one another. But, he’s just too awkward. 

When Lance directs the conversation towards himself, he’s surprised, his eyes blinking before his face flushes slightly. 

“Oh! We-well, I’m happy it worked for you,” he’s glad his voice comes out even, though he’s not that proud of the shade of his skin tone on his face right now.

 

“Yeah!” Lance grins and pats Keith’s back. “The world could use more people like you, Coran. Helping strangers out.”

 

Keith’s heart hammers in his chest. He’s never been a very touchy person, but he finds the more Lance touches him, the more he realizes he might be starved for it. He tries not thinking about it before his answer comes bubbling past his lips. 

“But you have to be careful. Hasn’t your mother ever told you about stranger danger?” Keith only recognizes what he said when he sees the questioning gaze of Pidge and the recognition pass across Lance’s features. Oh fuck. He messed up. 

Keith suddenly feels the urge to get up and run. 

 

Hunk is the first one to break the silence with a laugh. “You weren’t kidding when you called this guy Keith’s clone.” 

“Right!?” Lance joins in on the laughter, wrapping an arm around Keith’s shoulders playfully, pulling the both of them closer together. “It’s amazing.” 

 

Keith only flushes further, feeling Pidge’s eyes bore into him. He is stuck wanting to bolt away and stay in fear that he might slip again. 

He nervously chuckles along with Hunk and Lance, the friends easily going back into a normal conversation. They had separated, but Lance still keeps an arm draped across the back of Keith’s chair. He can feel the heat emanating from the arm, which makes him just lean closer to it and to the body attached to it as well. He doesn’t even realize he’s sitting so close to Lance. 

 

For once he actually feels... comfortable, so close to someone else. More than comfortable, actually - he rather enjoys it. 

“Oh!” Lance sits up straight, remembering something. “Where are my manners - I should get your ice cream!” He smiles at Keith. “Want anything else? Soda, guacamole?” 

 

Keith shakes his head. “No. Just ice cream is good for me.” He practically melts at Lance’s smile before Hunk and Pidge demand chips and quesadillas. Lance just laughs and saunters off towards the kitchen. 

The second he’s far enough away that he can’t hear, Pidge slams their hand on the table, making both Hunk and Keith jump. 

“So, Coran, was it?” They ask, an eyebrow raised as their arms cross against their chest. 

Keith gulps, suddenly extremely nervous. 

 

“Pidge?” Hunk raises a brow. “What are you doing?” 

“Shhh!” Pidge presses a hand against Hunk’s lips, not breaking eye contact with Keith. “That’s an interesting name,  _ Coran.  _ What nationality is it?” 

 

Keith visibly squirms in his seat. Fuck. He doesn’t even know! 

“A-Altean...” he mumbles. He prays for Lance to come back to save him from this tiny devil.

 

“Altean?” Hunk creases his brows together. “Where’s that?” 

 

“Britain.” Keith prays there’s actually some sort of Altean  _ anything _ in Britain. Coran had always talked about his travels there and his favorite places there. Keith just hopes to all heavens that he’s right. 

Though from Pidge’s look, they still seem unconvinced. 

 

“Uh-huh...” They tap their chin in thought. “And you  _ only  _ know Lance from the garage? You seem pretty comfortable with him for someone with signs of social anxiety.” 

 

“Pidge!” Hunk exclaims, almost mortified at their words. 

Keith looks taken aback, mulling over what had just been said. They’re right. He does seem too comfortable, doesn’t he? Fuck. Fuck. 

“I-I can’t help but... not want to be? He’s so bubbly and cheerful, kind and outgoing. He’s funny and such a jokester, but deep and even a bit emotional. He’s really understanding and just wants to make sure everyone has a smile on their face even if he himself doesn’t. I don’t know him all that well, but he’s infectious.” 

 

He clamps his mouth shut. He can feel them both staring at him with slacked jaws. Fuck, he talked way too much about Lance, didn’t he? They’re going to know something’s up. 

“Coran...” Pidge rests their head in their hand, still staring at him with narrowed eyes. “How can you possibly know he’s deep and emotional if you’ve only met him once?” 

“Pidge, come on,” Hunk tries to intervene again with a frown. “Don’t drill him like this.” 

 

Keith had only thought for a few seconds, still nervous but more firm with his answers. He’s a trained murderer for Ra’s sake. Shiro had always told him he is the best at coming up with fake stories on the fly. “Because of how he was talking about that Keith fellow. We had a conversation about that when he came to pick up his car at the garage.” 

 

“Hmm...” Pidge taps their short nails on the table, over and over, as they stare. It‘s like they‘re just waiting for Keith to crack.

 

He wouldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t fucking let that happen. 

Hunk leans over the table, trying his best to come in between the two. Honestly, it’s very comical, and despite the tenseness of the situation, Keith almost laughs. 

“Pidge! Stop it. I’m serious. You’re going to scare him away,” Hunk scolds. 

 

Pidge groans and leans back in their chair, crossing their arms with a dissatisfied pout. “Fine. Just ask him out already if you like him so much. You know, before he meets this “Keith” guy in person.” 

 

Keith’s face inflames once more, his hands fidgeting in his lap. “I-I don’t. He doesn’t. I-I can’t just -“ 

“Coran, don’t hurt yourself. Pidge is just being Pidge. Ignore them,” Hunk comforts him, a smile being thrown his way as Hunk sits straight in his chair. “All we should be thinking about is why Lance is taking so damn long with the food.” 

 

“He’s probably trying to mold the ice cream into a heart,” Pidge mumbles just as Lance comes out from the back with a plate of food. 

“Sorry guys - mom had me helping cook some other orders while Kosmo was in the bathroom.” He set the tray down, Hunk and Pidge immediately digging in to the quesadillas. Lance laughs and sets two bowls of ice cream in front of Keith. One is just full of plain vanilla, while the other is vanilla with  _ way  _ too many toppings. “Wasn’t sure what you liked - I’ll eat the one you don’t want.” 

 

Keith chuckles only slightly, relaxing into his seat and almost immediately forgetting about the other two at the table - one of which almost exposing him. Keith pushes the two bowls of ice cream together, picking up a nearby spoon and motioning to the two bowls. 

“We’ll just share,” he states, before he dives into the toppings, getting a full spoon of gummy bears, sprinkles, little chocolate chips, peanut butter chips, and whip cream, with only a tiny bit of ice cream. 

 

“Awesome.” Lance is all for this idea as he takes the other spoon before he even sits down. Once he does, his arm is back around Keith’s chair, his body angled just right to have one of his knees rest against Keith’s as he takes a spoonful of toppings as well. 

 

Keith’s face flushes for almost the millionth time, deciding to move his knee just a tad closer so their legs are touching as well. His body also decides it wants to lean towards Lance, putting them closer together than before when Lance had to get up to get ice cream. His brain is screaming at him,  _ The hell are you doing!?  _ For once, he ignores it and enjoys the little intimacy. He’s starved for it remember? 

He tries eating the ice cream in hopes it will cool down his face. He switches between both ice creams, since the one with toppings is pretty much just toppings and maybe one tiny scoop of ice creams.

 

He glances at Lance, wondering if he noticed how close they were. His eyes widen when he sees that the Latino is  _ also  _ sporting a blush in his ears and cheeks. Is he actually making Lance flustered?! That seems impossible, yet here he is. 

 

Keith feels almost enamored that he’s the one who put a blush on Lance’s cheeks. He finds himself wanting to make him blush more. 

 

He quickly looks away when Lance catches his eyes, but that causes Lance to laugh a little. “Wait wait, hold on.” He scoops up some ice cream on his spoon before carefully and selectively picking at some toppings. After about a full minute he holds it up with a proud smile. “Ah ha! Here I have the  _ perfect  _ ratio of ice cream to toppings!” 

 

Keith examines the spoon with a roll of his eyes and a playful smile on his face. “The perfect ratio you say? Why? It can’t be that perfect, nothing is.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Lance shoves the spoon in his face with a daring smile. “Then try it. I bet you it’s perfect.” 

 

Keith’s eyes widen, before he blinks it away and a smirk plays across his lips. “Okay. Fine.” Without thinking much about it he closes his mouth around the spoon - Lance’s spoon. Lance’s spoon! LANCE’S FUCKING SPOON - pulling the delicious ice cream and treats from it. He chews, his brows furrowed as he contemplates the flavors in his mouth. Finally he shrugs. “It’s okay.” 

 

Lance gives an offended squeak, jaw dropping. “Nuh-uh! Okay fine, I’m trying again!” He starts digging around in the ice cream bowls again. Keith notices Lance’s ears seem just a tiny bit more red than before, or maybe he’s just hoping?  

 

Yeah. He had to be just hoping. 

“Lance, I’m not doing this again! You feeding me once was enough,” Keith chuckles, deciding to hit his spoon against Lance’s and out of the bowl so he can steal some toppings. 

 

Lance whines and pokes back at his spoon. “Ugh, fine! Then you feed me! I bet yours will be just “okay.”” 

 

Keith flushes. Does Lance even know what he’s saying!? 

“What?” Keith sputters. “I’m not feeding you. I think the sugar has gone to your brain. No more for you.” He slides the bowl away from Lance and his spoon, protecting it with his arm as he digs his own spoon into the toppings for another mouthful. 

 

“Hey!” Lance laughs and grips Keith’s shoulder so that he has the leverage to reach across him and try and take some whipped cream from the bowl. This meant that his chest is pressed incredibly firmly against Keith’s shoulders and back. This meant that Keith is now feeling even more of Lance’s warmth than he had felt before. This meant Keith is going to die, probably. 

 

No, not probably, most definitely. He tries keeping a stoic face, but his body betrays him as his face flushes a dark scarlet, his words jumbled. 

“Lance! Get off,” Keith practically whines, pushing the bowl a little further away from his reach and - oh fuck why does he - eats the whip cream off Lance’s spoon before he can get it to his mouth. 

 

“Hey!” Lance laughs and thankfully gets off of him. Instead he puts his arms on the table and lays his head down on them, fake pouting up at Keith. “You’re so meeeaaan!” 

 

Keith only rolls his eyes, chuckling at Lance’s behavior. “It’s what you get. No more sugar for baby Lance,” Keith jokes, hoking his finger on the rim of the other bowl and slowly sliding it his way. 

 

Lance squeaks again and quickly reaches out to take the bowl back from him. Though he has the wherewithal to grin as he asks, “I’m sorry, did you just call me baby?” 

 

Keith freezes at the question, almost reeling back. Yes, he did call Lance baby. But not like that! Like an actual baby, toddle, demon spawn. 

“N-no,” Keith chokes out, looking almost mortified. He knows for a fact that he did. 

 

Lance cracks up and buries his face against his arms, his whole body shaking with laughter. “Oh, geez - you are  _ way _ too fun to tease.” 

 

Keith relaxes a little, his face scrunching in mock hurt. “I am not, you ass!” He gives Lance’s shoulder a light punch before taking a big spoonful of ice cream to cool himself down. 

Maybe he is okay to meet Lance as, well, Keith. 

 

He’s actually talking to him, and making him laugh. Lance is enjoying his company, and he doesn’t even know as much about “Coran” as he does “Keith.” Maybe... he shouldn’t be afraid. Maybe if he could just tell Lance who he is, he could have a nice, happy friend in his life? 

 

And maybe... maybe even something a little more? No, it’s wishful thinking. Lance would probably hate him for lying. But... he doesn’t seem like the type of person to just start hating someone. Maybe it is possible. Maybe... no. No. Keith still isn’t ready. He just isn’t. 

 

“Hey,” Lance pokes Keith’s side, snickering when he squirms away. “Tell me about yourself - what’s your favorite book?” 

 

Keith covers his side with his free arm, making sure to keep the bowl as far away from Lance as possible. 

Keith can tell Lance just wants to make conversation. He can do this. He’s done this so many times with Lance. Stick to easy topics. “My favorite book? Easy. To Kill a Mockingbird. Yours?” 

 

“Oh my god.” He laughs again, slapping a hand against his forehead. “Don’t tell me you like murder, too.” 

 

Keith furrows his brows. “So what if I like murder. It had nothing to do with To Kill a Mockingbird. It’s a freaking wonderful book!” Keith retorts, his voice accusing but light. 

 

“Oh my god!!” Lance smiles wide and makes eye contact with Hunk, who was previously engaged with Pidge on some techno-talk or whatever those geniuses discussed. “Hunk, he likes _ murder. _ ” 

Hunk cracks up and covers his face. “Oooooh my god, Lance - calm down.” 

“No way!” He pulls out his phone, quickly typing in his password. “I gotta tell Keith - oh!” He turns to Keith to offer a brief explanation, not that Keith needed one. “Sorry - it’s just that my friend loves talking about murder - listens to a podcast about it even. Gotta tell him there’s another crazy person who’s into that stuff.” 

 

Keith just realizes then that he’s Keith. I mean he knows that, but he’s  _ Keith _ . And Lance is about to text  _ Keith _ . Him. Who’s sitting right next to him! Thankfully his sound is off but his vibrate is on. Surely Pidge would notice it going off and would no doubt be more suspicious. Oh fuck. He had to stop this. 

“Hey now,” Keith states, hoping to draw Lance’s attention away from the phone. “I’m no where near crazy. I don’t like murder that much, it’s just fascinating. Like the reasons behind why people do it and the ways they do. Did you know they have a body farm to test out the different ways a body might decompose to help catch killers?” 

 

The table is silent. Fuck; Shiro said this would happen if he talked about murder in public. 

“Dude,” Lance laughs so hard he feels the need to cover his mouth. “I think you might actually be crazier than Keith.” 

“Fascinating.” And now Pidge is boring holes into him again. Oh, great. 

 

Keith flinches a little at Lance’s words, trying not to look hurt. Did he really seem crazy? He tries his best to ignore Pidge’s stare. 

“I just... a teacher had talked to me about it once. They had worked there for a while but couldn’t handle the things they did so he left...” 

 

“Woah.” Lance locked his phone again, which is great, except now he turned his full attention to him, which is not great. “What do you mean? What did they do that he couldn’t handle it?” 

 

Keith is so thankful that Lance locks his phone he momentarily forgets the question. “Oh, uhm. I mean... he had to do a lot of things to the bodies. Like bury them in the ground to see what type of bugs would grow first and start eating the body, and like the different types of bugs depending on how deep the body was buried. It wasn’t even the worst. He said he couldn’t handle to experiment where they had to cut a cadaver, and burn each part of it. He said the sound of the torso as it burned unnerved him, the smell - he said - was the worst of all the experiments he was apart of. He quit the next day.” 

 

“Damn!” Lance covers his nose as if he could suddenly smell what Keith is describing, his eyes wide with fascination. “That sounds brutal.” 

“I think I’m gonna be sick,” Hunk complains, face scrunched in discomfort. Keith is alarmed to notice that he actually does look a little green. 

“Oh no,” Lance pushes a glass of water towards him. “No no no - if you throw up  _ I  _ have to clean it!” 

“Ugh.” Hunk groans as he takes the water and closes his eyes. “Lance, I can’t stop picturing it!” 

“Think about soft little bunnies hopping in rainbows!!” 

“Okay, okay!” Hunk covers his face, muttering to himself about the bunnies. 

Lance leans in to whisper into Keith’s ear. “Hunk doesn’t do gruesome stuff well. Aaand he gets motion sickness.” 

 

“O-oh,” Keith suddenly feels extremely horrible for describing the body farm, and in such detail. “Hunk, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. I’ve been told that people don’t usually like talking about this stuff, or even hearing it, because it’s not usually a normal conversation topic. I’m so sorry. I didn’t think and I just kept rambling on about it.” 

 

“It’s fine.” Hunk offers him a weak smile. “Like you said, you didn’t know.” 

“Don’t sweat it, man,” Lance pats Keith on the back again. “I think the first time I met Hunk I grossed him out by talking about my toenail falling off after I dropped a hammer on it.” 

“Don’t remind me!!” Hunk shoves a hand over Lance’s mouth, shivering. Lance just laughs from behind the hand, which almost covered his entire face. 

 

Keith snorts, a little relieved and grateful that Lance helped him out. And that Hunk is actually okay. 

“That’s amazing. How bad was it?” Keith half jokes, watching Hunk’s face turn a different shade of green. 

 

Lance pulls Hunk’s hand down, grinning and winking at Keith. “I could tell you later if I got your number.” 

 

Keith’s face goes a ghostly white, and he racks his brain for an answer. He can’t give Lance his number, obviously it would be the same as Keith’s.  _ Himself _ . 

“Sorry, I don’t give my phone number to strangers. If you want to tell me you’ll just have to come back to the garage,” Keith says impulsively. Why, why does he keep doing this? He basically just gives Lance a free pass to come back and see him, at the garage, where he works almost every day. Damnit Keith. Think before you say things!

 

This invite did not go unnoticed by Lance, whose eyes lit up like neon sign. “You want me to come visit you again~?” 

“Oh god.” Pidge leans across the table to give Keith some advice. “Say no. He’s like a dog - you feed him once and he’ll come back for the rest of his life.” 

“Hush!” Lance puts his hand in front of Pidge’s face. “He already said I could come over!” 

 

Keith looks between Pidge and Lance, his eyes unsure. But his mouth betrays him. “I did. But don’t abuse that,” he gets out but he can already see Lance lighting up. 

Pidge only groans. “Now you’ve done it.” 

 

“I would  _ never  _ abuse such a privilege!” Lance puts a hand over his heart, as if he’s about to swear an oath. “I am a model citizen and will only visit my new friend, Coran, every other day.” 

 

Keith facepalms. “That’s abusing your privilege,” he mutters, sliding the bowl of almost melted ice cream towards Lance. 

 

Lance quickly takes the liquidy ice cream and starts eating it, grinning. “Okay  _ fine _ , I’ll visit my new friend once a week. Better?” 

 

Keith rolls his eyes but agrees anyways. This is probably the best he’s going to get from Lance. 

“Fine, but don’t get mad at me if my brother or my boss kicks you out,” he warns. 

 

Although, considering both of them liked Lance since he is Keith’s only friend, they probably actually  _ wouldn’t  _ kick him out. Not that he would let Lance know that. 


	25. Lions vs Marmosets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright people! We are in the last stretch of this story! Are you all excited? Annzy and I are. I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter, life got in the way and all that jazz. Anywho, I know this is short but we'll do our best to go back to our regular updating schedule. Until next chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Loves~~

~!~!~!~Weeks Laters~!~!~!~

Keith sighs, his head falling back against the couch for the upteenth time that evening. Shiro gives him a scolding look from beside him.

Keith had gone over to Shiro’s house to complain about school starting back up. He can’t complain to Lance because the Latino had said he would be cheering.

Shiro nudges Keith’s shoulder with his elbow, a hard look on his face. “You know, you could actually go out and do something. Like, the football game at your school.”

Keith gives Shiro a dry look. “You know I hate football. And school games.”

Shiro shrugs, looking back at the tv, though both of them aren’t really paying attention. “Okay, well I’m kicking you out. That or driving you there yourself. Just go, Keith. This is your senior year, go to at least one game.”

Keith groans, before slowly getting up, after flicking Shiro off - and telling him off - he makes his way out the door to his bike.

 

He guessed he had nothing better to do. Might as well go see some dumb football game, drink some of the hot chocolate they offer. It couldn’t be more boring than staying with Shiro, right? Besides, Lance had also been nagging at him to see a game and check out how impressive cheerleaders could be.

It’s a short drive to his school, and soon he’s walking up to the ticket stand to show his school ID to get in. He’s surprised to see how packed the “Home” side of the bleachers are. It seems like everyone in his school is here. Where the hell is he gonna sit?

 

He can already feel his anxiety spiking as he bumps against a few familiar faces, and unfamiliar ones. He manages to find an empty seat, a little further back from the field. He looks out at the opposing side, watching the fans cheer as the cheerleaders come out with their annoying pom poms and excited shouts.

 

He can already feel dread settling in. This is a terrible decision. He’s all alone amidst a large crowd, with everyone else joining in on chants that he doesn’t know. He could just leave. He could honestly tell Shiro he went to a game - he just didn’t stay.

He’s just about to go, too, when he hears a familiar, loud, energetic voice.

“LET ME HEAR YOU LIONS ROAR!!”

The other side of the bleachers give weak attempts at roaring sounds along with the rest of the cheerleaders, but Keith can’t care less about them. Instead his eyes are trained on the sight of Lance strutting around in tight black shorts with a skin _freaking_ tight blue shirt, grinning and calling out the chants.

 

Keith’s breath leaves him, his eyes following Lance wherever he goes. Even when he does back flips, cart wheels, those annoying cheers to get the crowd going.

Keith shakily pulls out his phone, looking down at the blank screen amongst the crowd. Everyone is standing around, he feels concealed amongst them, giving him strength to text Lance.

_Spam... you’re cheerleading right now, yes?_

 

He knows he’ll have to wait until the cheerleaders take a break, so in the meantime he watches Lance cheer, his heart pounding hard and fast in his chest. In the back of his mind he acknowledges that the moves he and the other cheerleaders are doing are in fact very impressive and involve a fair amount of skill, but his nerves make it so that his mind is mostly blank.

He sucks in a breath when he sees the cheerleaders waving and running off to the sides, many of them immediately going to their bags to dig out a water bottle or their phone. Lance reaches for his water first, but he grabs his phone right after, typing something on it while taking a drink. Shakily, Keith takes out his phone and opens up their chat, feeling his blood run cold when he sees those three dots signaling Lance typing him back.

_Yeah buddy (crying laughing) I told you I was!_

_Does somebody miss me~?_ _(winky kiss)_

 

Keith almost combusts, his fingers trembling as he slowly types back a message.

_Is your team... Voltron?_

He looks up from his phone, watching Lance almost drop his water bottle. He would have laughed if he didn’t feel sick to his stomach.

He thought he made progress yesterday, so why did he feel so nauseous? Why did he even have to say anything? He knows it’s Lance across the field.

 

_Yeah???_

Lance is obviously confused as he sends more texts.

_How’d you guess? We’re playing the Marmoran Marmosets._

_Are you here??_

 

Keith stares at his phone, looking up for a few seconds at Lance. Should he say yes, or not say anything at all? Keith decides to go with the second option, deciding to just ignore Lance’s message.

 

Unfortunately this came with the downside of Lance sending him text after text, while on the field he starts studying the bleachers.

_That would be so awesome if you were here!_

_Keith, come on please_

_You can’t call out my school’s team and then ignore me!!_

_Are you here?_

_Please tell me you are_

_It would seriously make my day_

 

Keith feels his heart stop as they make eye contact for two seconds, thankfully Lance keeps scanning the bleachers. He quickly gets up from his seat, hiding behind his hair as he texts Lance.

_I am here, for a few more minutes. Big crowds, football. Not my thing_

He types out before he can stop himself.

Keith shoves his phone back in his pants, and almost knocks people over trying to get the hell out of there.

He can feel an attack coming, one that almost has him seizing up, his eyes watering with unshed tears of fear. Fear. That’s a scary thing. Fuck fear.

 

Why did he send that? Why did he tell Lance he’s here? He would never shut up about it, he’d probably be begging to meet him almost every day now. Why is he so stupid? Why couldn’t he make up his mind about what he wanted?

Why couldn’t he just feel comfortable about meeting Lance already? He’s already met him a handful of times, Lance knows most of his weird hobbies and a little bit of how he acts, so why? Why is he still so afraid of showing him “Keith”?

He manages to run to the side of the food stand, where almost no one is. No one notices when he curls up between the stand and a tree, anyway, closing his eyes and trying to breathe. He’d collect himself and drive away on his motorcycle - he can deal with Lance’s questioning later.

However, his phone is still going off. When he reaches in his pocket to turn it off, he notices a few more texts from Lance.

_No way!!! D: >_

_Don’t leave just yet please?!_

_I’ll buy you a hot dog or something!_

_I mean... if you really have to go I understand but..._

_We’re already in the same place_

_Just think about it, please?_

 

Keith knows for a fact, that right at this very second, he’s not ready to tell Lance that he is Keith. He just isn’t ready.

 

He stands up, brain running on autopilot as he stumbles away from the concessions and over to the parking lot right behind it. Just a few more steps, and he’d make it to his motorcycle, and he would be away from this situation.

 

He doesn’t even realizes he runs into someone until he practically falls on his ass, though whomever he just bumped into catches him.

“Coran?” Hunk asks, surprise in his voice. Keith almost stops breathing, but his body decides to make him start hyperventilating instead. “Woah, woah Coran. Come on,” Hunk leads him by the shoulders to a more remote location before he waves his hands, his face worried. “Alright, breath Coran. In and out. You’re having a panic attack, okay? You need to calm down. Breath, slowly.”

 

Keith tries to follow what he’s saying, but it is like his lungs didn’t want to cooperate.

“I’m gonna count to eight, and I want you to breathe in while I do that, okay? And I’ll count to eight again, and you breathe out. Okay? You’re gonna be okay, Coran.”

 

Keith does his best to follow Hunk’s instructions. It seems like forever until his breathing evens out.

“I-I’m sorry,” Keith’s voice shakes.

 

“It’s okay.” Hunk smiles kindly at him. “Were you headed somewhere? Need a ride?”

 

“I was just headed home. I’m fine now.” He takes a step back to retreat before remembering why he’s having a panic attack. He gives Hunk a fearful look. “Also, please don’t tell Lance I was here.”

 

Hunk looks confused, but isn’t going to question him. “Uh, sure, man. I won’t say anything. Hey,” he steps forward, still concerned, “be careful going home, okay? You sure you have to leave right now?”

 

“Thanks,” Keith says relieved. “I rode my bike. I’ll be fine, thank you.”

 

Hunk stares at him, his eyes still shining with concern as he frowns. “Whatever you say, I guess. Take it easy tonight.”

 

“I will, thanks again Hunk,” Keith smiles timidly, before turning on his heels and practically racing to his bike.

 

He doesn’t care if this makes him look suspicious. He can’t spend another second at this game, not when Lance is probably still sending him text after text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Annzy has spoken:  
> It was originally Marmoran Giants, but Marmoran Marmosets has a better ring to it don't you think? XD   
> And so many people expected this huge blow out between Keith and Lance when Lance finds out... which we originally didn't have, and we were like "oh geez, should we add that?" Don't worry, we're currently making the reveal more dramatic than it was. ;)


	26. Pidge is Right, Hunk is Worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular updating schedule? What's that?  
> Sorry guys, I know this is a super short chapter, I'll set a reminder on my phone so I don't forget to post one tomorrow too. I promise I'll try my darnedest to post tomorrow!! Anywho, hope you enjoy this short chapter. Until next one!
> 
>  
> 
> Loves~~

“I  _ know _ he’s Keith,” Pidge exclaims, evidently frustrated. “There’s no way he’s not!”    
“Pidge,” Hunk sighs as he rolls a cookie dough ball in his hand. “We’re supposed to be working on blueprints for the engineering club.”    
“Says the guy making cookies instead of helping me.”    
“You know you’re better with computers.“    
“Hunk, come on!” Pidge slams their fists on the kitchen table, jostling their laptop a little. “There is no way “Coran”  _ isn’t _ Keith! I’d bet my brother on it!”    
“Matt would not like hearing you say that.” Hunk swats at Pidge’s hand, which was reaching for his bowl of cookie dough. “No eating the batter.”

 

Pidge gives Hunk a dry look, dipping two fingers into the batter before Hunk can stop them. After shoving it into their mouth they speak, “I don’t care! I know it’s true, and I bet you think so too.”   
Hunk sighs. “Don’t talk with your mouth full, and seriously stop getting your grimy fingers in the batter! You’ll get sick  _ and _ ruin this batch.” He goes back to busying himself with quickly rolling up the rest of the dough gracefully, narrowly avoiding getting more stolen by Pidge.    
“I can’t help but steal the batter. I crave uncooked cookies that can kill me.”    
Hunk rolls his eyes. “So dramatic.”    
“That’s Lance, not me. And Keith, apparently. He’s gotta be so dramatic by hiding his identity behind the facade of Coran.” Hunk cringes, putting the pan into the oven, having to do something with his hands he begins cleaning the dishes. Pidge studies him for a second, sliding of the bar stool and standing on the other side of him. “There’s something you’re not telling me... what is it?”

 

“You should close your laptop if you’re not using it.”    
“ _ Hunk _ .“    
Hunk groans and scrubs harder at the dishes. “Okay, fine! I saw Coran yesterday. At the game. He was having a panic attack and I helped him calm down, and... he asked me not to tell Lance that he was there.”

 

Pidge mouth slowly drops open. Hunk can practically see the gears turning in their head. “Oh my gosh,” they gasp. “Hunk, Lance told us Keith was there. Keith texted him and was apparently running away.”    
Hunk drops the dish he’s cleaning to turn off the water, looking at the smaller one. “It could just be a coincidence?”    
Pidge’s mouth snaps shut as their eyes narrow. “Oh come on. This just proves I was right. Coran is Keith. Keith is Coran!”

 

“Or we could be reading everything wrong!!” Hunk insists with a tight frown. “I don’t want to get Lance’s hopes up in case Coran  _ isn’t _ Keith.“

 

Pidge huffs, looking a little frustrated. “I’m pretty damn sure Coran is Keith. And anyways, they’re not talking. If we even have a clue who we think it is shouldn’t we tell Lance? He’s been miserable!”

 

“If we tell Lance about this he’ll go crazy.” Hunk runs a hand through his hair nervously. “He’ll skip school to find him.”

 

Pidge groans, throwing their hands in the air. “I’m pretty sure he will either way. We can’t just do nothing!”    
Hunk stops for a moment, a hard look on his face before turning stern. He crosses his arms over his chest. “We can’t always be there for him Pidge. This is something he has to come to on his own. Think of the repercussions of their relationship if we tell Lance about Keith, even put the doubt in his head at where he’s at right now. If we’re right, then if they’re going to work out it, then the truth  _ has _ to come from Keith’s mouth, not ours.”

 

Pidge and Hunk stare at each other for a minute, neither wanting to back down. As Pidge thinks over his words, though, they sigh. “Fine. But this is infuriating.”

  
Hunk merely rolls his eyes. “You’re telling me. He called me balling his eyes out last night after watching a romantic movie saying that it was all a lie and love doesn’t exist. It was ridiculous, Pidge. He-”    
The door slams open and they both hear Lance’s wail from the front of the house.    
“Oh boy,” Pidge sighs, going back to their computer. “The cry baby is here.”


	27. Information. Please don't skip over this.

 

PLEASE READ, THIS IS IMPORTANT, CRUCIAL, INFORMATION ABOUT THE CHAPTERS TO COME AHEAD.

Onto the information now! This is pretty much just... like, you can choose what ending you want to read? There’s three DIFFERENT endings! Keep reading if you would like to find out which ending you would like the most. I won’t describe it with too much detail, so I don’t spoil anything. It’ll just be a little,  _here you go._

 

The first storyline (the original one) starts in the next chapter at the ********

Once you see those, skip to chapter 31, which will be the rest of that storyline - or the alternate reality as we refer to it.

This storyline is just pure fluff. 

 

The second storyline (the april fools one) ends at chapter 30. THERE IS A CHARACTER DEATH. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT.

You can read through chapters 28-30 for that storyline. I hope there’s not confusion.

 

The third storyline (the new ending we created) ends at chapter 32.

You must read the next chapter and then chapter 29 but then SKIP to chapter 32 for the ending.

This storyline has drama, and not just straight fluff like the original one. BUT, I promise there IS fluff.

 

I hope this clears everything up. Thanks for reading!


	28. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Annzy has spoken:
> 
> There was an alternate reality where they were both happy once Keith admitted the truth here, and there was no drama, and no tears, but all of your comments made us take a wormwhole to this dimension instead. XD

It had been five days.

Five days since Keith had said he was at that football game. Five days since he had heard anything from Keith at all, actually. Five days since Lance’s patience had run thin.

He told Hunk and Pidge about Keith’s texts the next day following the game, mainly to complain but also to see what they said. He watched them exchange looks between each other, as if they knew something he didn’t, before Hunk shrugged and said, “I think he just... freaked himself out too much, actually seeing you like that. Just keep being patient.”  

That was not what Lance wanted to hear. At all.

He kept sending good morning and good night texts to Keith every day, hoping he’d text him back at _some_ point. But, no. He didn’t even look at them. There was just that stupid “Delivered” notice at the end of all of his texts. He wasn’t even leaving him on read; he was leaving him on delivered.

That just annoyed him even more.

He kept rereading the texts from the game. Keith was there. _Keith was there._ There was no way he didn’t see Lance, why else would he ask him if he was on Team Voltron? But what Lance didn’t get was why he even told him he was there if he wasn’t going to meet him?! Why would he do that! He said he wanted to meet him before, but that he was scared. Lance understood that, but _come on!_ They were right there, in the same place, _together!_ Plus, Keith wouldn’t have told him he was there if he didn’t want to meet, right? So Keith _did_ want to meet him! So why didn’t he!! He was driving Lance crazy.

Amidst his craziness, though, he started coming up with a plan. Keith went to that game, so it was very likely he either went to Lance’s school, or the opposing school - the School of Marmora. His money was on Marmora, simply because he definitely would have noticed if anyone at Voltron was acting weird around him, right? Not to mention he always sent a few texts to Keith at lunch while studying the lunch room a bit, trying to look for anything that would identify Keith.

He had a feeling it was time to test this strategy at the Marmoran cafeteria.

Before putting his plan into action, however, he decided he’d text Shiro and give him a heads up. He probably noticed Keith was acting weird anyway. It was the fourth night after the game when Lance sent Shiro a text.

~!~!~!~(Later in the day)~!~!~!~

Hey, Shiro? Did Keith tell you he saw me at the football game a few days ago?

               READ 8:45 PM

**Yes. He’s been in a non-stop loop of it. That’s the only thing he’ll talk about, when he talks. What happened?**

READ 9:30 PM

Nothing

NOTHING happened

He told me he was there, and I basically pleaded for him to stay, but he left without letting me see him

And he hasn’t texted me since

               READ 9:32 PM

**Okay.. yeah. That’s kind of what he said. He hasn’t even touched his phone since then. I don’t really know what to tell you Lance, other than he’s scared. At least he /looks/ scared. Of what I’m not so sure.**

READ 9:43 PM

I hate this…

I’m not scary

At all

               READ 9:45 PM

**I know Lance. You don’t seem scary at all. Keith just gets… really anxious. He overthinks things, and his brain twists them negatively until he starts freaking out about them.**

READ 9:47 PM

Why would he even tell me he was at the game then!?

It’s not like I would have known if he didn’t tell me

He wants to meet me, and if he’s just scared for some stupid reason then fine

I’ll go to him

He goes to Marmora, doesn’t he? That’s why he was even at that particular game

I’m going to Marmora tomorrow at lunch

I’m telling you so you can calm him down if things go south but… I need to see him now

               READ 9:51 PM

**I don’t know if that’s such a good idea. But, if what Keith has told me about you being stubborn is true, I know there’s no talking you out of it. So, I’ll talk to him the best I can. However, I will warn you right now, you will go easy on him. You will not pester him, if he says no you will not push him. My brother isn’t fragile, but he can get really scared if he feels threatened or backed into a corner.  
I’m only letting you do this to make Keith happy again, and to hopefully stop him from rambling the same thing on repeat like a creepy broken record.**

READ 10:02 PM

Okay… and thank you

I just don’t think sitting here while he ignores me will do anything

But I’ll try and be gentle

               READ 10:04 PM

**Yes well, it’s Keith logic. He’d rather ignore an issue than confront it.  
Also, I’m sure you remember my warning from before? Well, it still stands.**

READ 10:06 PM

I know. Just trust me. Remember, I haven’t even done anything, it’s all in Keith’s head from what you’re telling me

               READ 10:05 PM

**I know. I’m just warning you. Alright well, I’ll go talk to Keith now. Think really hard about what you want to tell him.**

READ 10:07 PM

Oh believe me, I got a plan. And wait, don’t… tell him I’m coming. He’ll probably skip school then, won’t he?

               READ 10:09 PM

**I won’t tell him you’re coming. But I need him to stop repeating himself and to a point where he thinks he’s okay to go to school tomorrow.**

READ 10:12 PM

Wait he hasn’t gone to school this whole week?!

               READ 10:13 PM

**Sadly, no. Not really.**

READ 10:14 PM

Groooooaaaaaan

               READ 10:15 PM

**Did you just…. Type a groan?**

READ 10:16 PM

I’d tell him to go to school if he’d LOOK AT HIS DAMN PHONE

AND YES I DID

               READ 10:17 PM

**Okay okay, calm down. He probably wouldn’t listen to you anyways, it would make him less likely to go to school. I’ve got this. I can handle this. Just worry about yourself right now, okay?**

READ 10:19 PM

I AM PERFECTLY FINE

               READ 10:20 PM

**I’m sure...**

READ 10:21 PM

~!~!~!~(Next Day)~!~!~!~

When Lance wakes up the next morning, he feels bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. He’s setting his plan in motion today. Five days after the game, he is _finally_ going to see Keith.

As soon as lunch starts, Lance sneaks out of school and drives over to the School of Marmora. He has to find out if he was right; he has to meet Keith. If Keith is too scared to show himself then Lance will do it for him.

It’s a simple lie of “My sister forgot her lunch at home” to get a visitor’s pass, and soon he’s sitting at the edge of a different school’s cafeteria, nonchalantly eating a cubano as he studies the people. His eyes hone in on the people who are eating in either small groups or by themselves entirely, and once he gets a view of all of them he takes out his phone and calls Keith.

 

Lance waits with bated breath, hearing the line finally click.

There’s shaky breathing on the other end. “Lance? Why are you - what are you -“ Keith tries getting out.

Lance stubbornly finishes his meal, his eyes narrowing as he scans the crowds. “I’m here in your cafeteria looking for you. I want to know who you are, and I don’t like being ignored. I get you’re scared Keith, I am too. But you can’t just keep ignoring me.”

 

He can’t see anybody on the phone or acting weird yet... damn it. “Keith, please,” Lance pleads. “I don’t know what you think is gonna happen, but I just want to meet you. That’s it. We can figure out where to go from there.”

Lance catches brisk movements off to the left, so he turns and focuses, watching someone hurriedly put their backpack on and carry their tray to the garbage - all while talking on the phone.

 

“Lance I just... I don’t know. I don’t know if I’m ready. And I certainly am not prepared at all right now. I look like shit,” Keith rambles on. Lance follows after the guy, his black mullet hiding his face. As Lance picks up his tray to dump the trash he racks his eyes over the other’s clothes, a short red leather jacket - that he swears looks familiar - black pants with a bulky brown belt to match the bulkiness of the black combat boots, and a tight black shirt that pokes out from underneath the jacket. A simple well used backpack slings off of one shoulder as the kid hurries out.

“I highly doubt that. I want to meet you, Keith. I’m not a very patient person, and I’m stubborn.”

He hears a puff of air from the other side, and the sounds of scuffling. “Well so am I.”

 

“Oh trust me,” Lance can’t help but grin as he continues tailing this guy. This had to be him. “I know. Why do you think I had to take such drastic measures? Look,” he sighs, “just tell me - did part of you, any part of you, want to talk to me at the game? In person?”

 

The boy turned a sharp corner. “Ye-yes... no... maybe? I don’t know,” Keith sounds out of breath.

Lance turns the corner and sees the boy practically sprinting down the hallway in attempt to get away.

 

Lance takes a deep breath before running after him. “Then stop running and we can figure this out together!!” Keith all but runs into a door at the end of the hall, flinging it open and disappearing.

 

Lance lunges into the stairwell a few seconds later, leaning on the railing to look up. He opens his mouth and just yells, “Keith” into the stairwell. The thumping off footsteps stop, and in the quite stairwell Lance can hear his breathing, and Keith’s.

 

Lance swallows so his throat isn’t completely dry as he calls, “I’m coming to see you - just... stay put, please? You don’t have to say anything.” He starts climbing the stairs slowly, afraid that if he’s too loud or moved too suddenly that Keith would bolt again. His heart beats wildly against his chest; he couldn’t believe it! He is finally going to meet the guy behind the screen. He is finally going to meet Keith and befriend his stupid ass.

 

The call on his phone ends, the dial tone vibrating against the stone walls of the staircase. Lance continues to climb the stairs silently, slowly as he makes his way up. He finally turns on a platform, seeing a frozen, tense Keith standing a few steps up, a foot on the step above and his body turned as though he’s prepared to sprint.

His body heaves with breaths, panicking. Lance doesn’t move, doesn’t speak. Keith, Keith is right there in front of him. So close.

 

Lance closes his mouth to silence himself, watching the way Keith’s hand twitches on the railing. He swallows again, the quiet sound echoing in the stairwell. “It’s me, Keith.” He tries to speak quietly, knowing his voice will be echoed and carried. “I’m right here... just look at me.”

 

Keith’s feet shift, as though he is contemplating leaving. For fear of this Lance quietly rests his foot on the first stair.

“Keith please,” he pleads.

Keith shuffles more on his feet, before planting both of them on the same stair.

“What if you don’t like me because you know who I really am?”

 

Lance laughs lightly. He can’t help it; he just feels so happy seeing him bring that foot back down. “Keith, it’s what’s on the inside that counts, right? And I think I’ve gotten to know the Keith on the inside pretty well. I wanna know the outside now.”

 

“What if you don’t like what you see?” Keith questions. Lance only chuckles again.

“No matter how you look, I’ll still like you,” Lance states confidently.

Keith tenses, his hand slipping from the railing. “What if everything changes?”

 

“What do you think is gonna change?” Lance asks, getting his breath back. “I only see good changes, like we’ll be able to hang out, and I can introduce you to my other friends, and we get to bicker about who pays for meals and stuff like that when we go out!”

 

“I don’t know. You might see me different. Or it could be awkward or something...” Keith reasons.

Lance rests his other foot on the first step, moving to move up one more. “I can hear you moving up steps you know. You’re not exactly quiet.”

 

“When am I ever quiet?” Lance quips back. “And Keith, buddy, I don’t do awkward, okay? Most people would consider me chasing you down like this “awkward” but I feel fine.”

 

Keith snorts, causing Lance’s heart to race with hope. “You might not feel awkward but I do.”

 

“The sooner you look at me and we talk, the sooner you won’t feel awkward?” Lance offers jovially, climbing up another step.

 

Lance can practically feel the eye roll. “No. It will probably be more awkward.”

 

“Aw come on!” Lance climbs another step. He could touch him if he wanted. “I promise to be on my best behavior.”

 

“I don’t think you’re the type of person to ever be on their best behavior.” Keith makes no move to turn.

 

Lance takes a deep breath. “You’re right,” he slowly reaches up, planning to lightly grab his shoulder. “But I’ll try for you.”

 

Lance can feel the tense muscles underneath his hand, but the warmth spreads up his arm and he refuses to move it. He can feel the muscles spasm, the shoulder rotating towards him before going back.

“Why?” He can barely hear the question, if it weren’t for them being in an stairway that echos, he probably would’ve missed it.  

 

Lance smiles. As long as Keith is staying right here, this next part would be easy. “Because I like you, Keith, and I wanna be your friend.”

 

“Friend?” A hand rests on top of Lance’s, his palm clammy but cold.

Lance takes another step up, standing on the step right below Keith.

 

“Yeah.” Lance swallows. His hand feels restless with Keith’s on top of it, so he grips Keith’s shoulder a little more. He wishes he could pull him into a hug, but he knows he has to take this slow. “We’re friends, Keith, remember?”

 

Lance feels his breath leave him as Keith’s bag falls to the steps, and he begins to turn. He stops, seeming to hesitate. “Promise not to be mad?”

 

“Why would I be mad?” Lance asks, his heart skipping a beat in anticipation. Finally! Finally he would see Keith in person!! “I’m just excited!” He laughs, grinning ear to ear as Keith turns around fully.

Then Lance freezes, his eyes scanning the familiar face of Coran.

“... What is going on?” He mumbles, smile still frozen onto his face.

 

Keith visibly cringes, slinking back a little. “I-I can explain,” he stutters out, looking a little fearful as the grip on Lance’s hand tightens, afraid of the other boy running. “Kind of... maybe...” He pauses, taking a deep breath. “I... first met you at the restaurant, and I freaked. And then you come to the garage and I panicked, I asked Coran to switch name tags with me because I wasn’t ready. I don’t know why…” He trails off, voice dying.  

 

“Wait, wait...” Lance takes a breath, holding his free hand up to cover his own mouth as he stares at Keith, trying to process this. “You’ve... this whole time.” He clamps his mouth shut, unsure what to say. He isn’t even sure how he feels. He knows he should be angry, but he isn’t. He’s more disappointed than anything; a little hurt that Keith had literally met him in person so many times and just didn’t say anything, and that Lance didn’t figure it out himself. In hindsight, it seemed so obvious now.

He thinks back to when he first met “Coran” at the restaurant. No wonder he was freaking out so bad. And then at the garage, when he kept saying “Coran” was “Keith’s Clone,” and he got that discount, and...

Wait.

Lance feels his face going red hot. He had totally complained to “Coran” about his crush not being reciprocated. His crush on _Keith._  

“Are you kidding me?!” He groans and covers his face with his free hand in mortification, shaking his head.

 

Lance uncovers his face when he feels Keith’s hand leave his. He’s shocked to see the look of pure rejection on his features.

Keith leans down to grab his bag. “I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have -“ he rushes out, probably attempting to flee.

 

****************

 

“Dude, seriously?!” _Now_ Lance is getting angry. Is Keith seriously - SERIOUSLY - running away _again??_ He snatches Keith’s arm before he can grab his backpack, snapping, “Stop _running away!_ ”

When all Keith offers him is a blank, terrified look, Lance clenches his free fist and starts to do something he rarely does: yell.

“I don’t _get_ you!” He grips Keith’s arm tighter, pulling him a little to try and get his anger across better. “I have been nothing but nice to you - to you _and Coran_ \- I’ve been telling you how much I like you and want to meet you, and you just...!” Lance sucks a breath in, feeling hot tears building in the corners of his eyes. “You were lying, weren’t you? You _never_ wanted me to meet “Keith” - you were just going to pretend to be Coran forever!”

 

Keith can feel his own eyes well up with tears of regret, sadness, and frustration. He’s frustrated with himself, angry with himself. He lied to Lance to protect himself, afraid of being rejected, afraid of the unknown. And by doing so, he’s hurt Lance. He _never_ wanted to hurt Lance, and now he has. He’s hurt Lance because he was being selfish. So freaking selfish, keeping the truth to himself. He even brought his brother and _Hunk_ into this mess. Even though Hunk didn’t know it was actually him, he still asked the other to keep stuff from Lance. Oh gosh, what has he done?

Keith can feel his body shaking, trying to keep his brain up with all the thoughts/feelings battering around. “I was scared that something might change if I confessed. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to... to...” Keith’s voice trails off again. He finds himself flinching at how weak and pitched it sounds. Fuck he is such a wuss. A stupid, selfish wuss.

 

“Well of course things will change!” Lance snaps, flailing his arm out for emphasis. “If you really did want to meet me as _you_ , then we’d have to talk about it eventually! How long were you going to be Coran? Were you even thinking?! Why didn’t you just tell me when I picked up Bessie! Because,” Lance made a noise that was halfway between depreciative laughter and an emotional sob, “I seem to remember telling _Coran_ that I had a crush on _Keith_.”

Keith’s jaw hung open, heat making its way to his cheeks. He doesn’t have an explanation for that. He already talked about his fear of things changing… How could he possibly explain that he was afraid to start dating him, if that’s really where their relationship was progressing? He can’t. Lance would just be even more upset.

Unfortunately, the longer he keeps quiet, the more Lance can feel his tears building. When one tear falls, he lets Keith go to wipe at his eyes, shoulders shaking.

“Was this just a big joke to you?” Lance chokes out, his eyes closed tight as more tears squeezed out. The yelling is over, now he’s ready to cry for the next hour. “Are you actually a psychopath - just playing with my emotions?”

Keith clamps his mouth shut, his blood turning cold. No, no, he never wanted this to happen! He didn’t want to play with anyone’s emotions, he was just trying to figure his own out first! He wills his mouth to open, for some sort of detailed explanation to spill past his lips and magically fix this situation, but of course that doesn’t happen.

Before he can say anything, the bell rings.

Lance is gone. His footsteps echo harshly down the school stairway. Keith’s own feet feel like they’re glued to his step, even as students start trickling in and shoving past him, a few giving him odd looks since he’s just standing there.

He doesn’t realize they’re also staring because tears are flowing from his own eyes, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE DON'T HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER WRITTEN (because I'm the best procrastinator and Annzy might kill me before we get it written because I'm taking so long to reply to her XD). Beware. There is a trainwreck coming.  
> Until next chapter *dramatic music*
> 
>  
> 
> Loves~~


	29. Let Me Explain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! So FEW THINGS PLEASE READ. This might not be the last chapter if you don't want it to be. Please vote in the comments if you would like to see what happened in the alternate universe!! If not, then there is still one more chapter so DO NOT FRET. However, Annzy and I are still writing it so please be a little patient. We will try to stick to our normal updating schedule so you will either have it tomorrow or the day after. I love you all, please vote if you would like another chapter of our alternate universe happy ending!! (P.S. I promise this is happy!!) Until next chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Loves~~

Keith shuffles on his feet, pulling his arms tighter around himself. His eyes flit around the parking lot hoping to see a certain Latino. Bessie sits behind him, a constant reminder that he’s fucked up, royally. He drops his bag down on the ground, just to have something to do and to show Lance that he doesn’t intend on leaving. He’ll jump on the other’s car if he has to. It feels like an eternity before he finally sees Lance, sadly he’s walking with Pidge and Hunk. Oh gosh. Dread pools in his stomach, feeling choked when Pidge notices him. Their eyes turn from surprise to anger in a matter of seconds. Keith gulps, of course Lance told them what happened. Hunk sees him next, looking reserved and only a little angry. Lance is the last one, slowly bringing his eyes up from the pavement. He stops in his tracks, looking torn between running away and confronting the other. Keith stands his ground, not really knowing what to do either. He rehearsed what he was going to say on repeat in his head, but now, his mind is completely blank. What was he going to say again?

“What are you doing here, liar?” Pidge spits as soon as they get close enough. For once, Hunk doesn’t try to hold Pidge back, he just stands in front of Lance like a protective barrier.

Keith flinches, curling in on himself. Crap... he wasn’t expecting to explain himself in front of the both of them. “I... I needed to talk to Lance. I would like to talk to Lance... by-by... by myself.”

 

Pidge’s face goes from angry to molten rage. “ _Now_ you want to talk?! Yeah, that seems to be one of your strong points, isn’t it?”

“Keith,” Hunk cut in, his voice much more calm. More because he wants to avoid a scene in the parking lot than for any real care for Keith’s emotions. “Do you really think Lance wants to talk with you right now?”

“He came back here for 5th period bawling his eyes out because you decided you weren’t going to say anything _before_ ,” Pidge adds, their fists clenched and ready to throw down. “Like hell we’re going to leave Lance alone with you!”

“Pidge.” Lance comes out from behind Hunk just enough to place a hand on their shoulders. Keith feels sick seeing how red and puffy his eyes are from crying. “Relax…”

“Don’t tell me to relax!” Pidge takes a step away so Lance’s hand will fall down. They point accusingly at Keith. “He deserves to hear all of this!”

“I just want to go home,” Lance tells them quietly. He hasn’t looked at Keith ever since he first saw him by his car.

“Fine!” Pidge snarls and crosses their arms. “Then, Hunk, looks like you need to remove this jackass from the front of Lance’s car.”

Hunk sighs and starts pushing his sleeves up. “Okay, okay, fine.” He approaches Keith, who barely has a clue about what’s happening right now. “Sorry about this, man.” He grabs Keith by the shoulders and lifts him a foot up into the air with ease before walking away with him.

 

Keith sputters, caught between freezing up and trying to struggle out of the big man’s hold. He finally, finally catches Lance’s gaze, giving him a pathetic/defeated look. “Lance. Lance! I just want to talk. I know what I did was shitty, I know I hurt you. Please just give me the chance to apologize, and then you don’t ever have to see me again. Promise. I’m not running away anymore,” Keith’s voice is pleading, and oh so freaking pathetic. He’s so pathetic.

Lance is sure, in a different circumstance, he’d be laughing. He’d be on the ground rolling around with a hand on his stomach trying to catch his breath from dying of laughter because of how absolutely ridiculous Keith looks right now. He looks like a small child being picked up by a guy three times his size and just... dead weighting in the other’s grasp.

“Buddy, now is not a good time,” Hunk says under his breath, though his strides slow.

“Lance, please. Please just hear me out. Let me apologize.”

“Keith. If you haven’t realized, he doesn’t want you here. We don’t want you here. So just get the fuck a -”

Lance cuts Pidge off, his brows scrunched in thought. He looks utterly exhausted, and Keith feels so terrible. “Pidge, enough. Hunk, just put him down. I’ll give you ten minutes, Mullet. That’s all you get. At the 10 minute mark Hunk can come back and resume his... removal of you.”

 

“Lance, are you serious?!” Pidge squeaks in indignation, stomping their foot. “That’s a terrible idea!”

“Yeah,” Hunk has to agree even as he sets Keith back down. “I mean, Lance… you just stopped crying, like, fifteen minutes ago.”

“I can handle it!” Lance insists, flushing and avoiding eye contact again. “Why’d you say that…” He shakes his head and starts making shooing motions with his hands. “Now, I love you both, but I need you to leave for ten minutes.”

“Unbelievable.” Pidge rolls their eyes. “I’m too mad to move.”

“Easy, tiny ball of fury,” Hunk tells them jovially. He bends down to grab Pidge’s legs and hoist them up over his shoulders, starting to walk away. “Lance is a big boy, I guess.”

“He is not!” Pidge glares at Keith, their arms crossed over Hunk’s back. They hold a hand up and point at Keith before pointing at their own eyes and then back to Keith in the classic _I’m watching you_ gesture. “I’m starting a timer!!” They announce before digging in their pocket.

 

Keith nods numbly, rubbing his arms in attempt to comfort himself. He stays silent, even as the two parents weave between cars until they’re both out of sight. He can’t bring himself to look at the other. Gosh, he’s rehearsed this in his head! Come on, he can do this. _Just open your mouth and apologize! Stop chickening out! This is the only chance you might get for the rest of your life. You’re going to regret not saying anything!_ Keith’s mind taunts him, making him feel like the invisible weight on his shoulders continues to get heavier and heavier.

“So? Aren’t you going to say anything?” Lance snaps, his foot tapping impatiently on the cracked pavement.

Keith flinches, taking in a shaky breath before raising his head. His eyes scan Lance’s face, looking at the sadness, frustration, and exhaustion etched there. He’s the one who caused all of it. “I’m sorry,” he blurts, cringing at the abruptness of it. That is _not_ how he wanted it to come out. “I’m sorry,” his voice is more quiet now as he continues. “I never meant to... to hurt you. I never meant to keep this from you, or trick you, or... I-I didn’t mean to keep this from you! I _did_ want to meet you, Lance, I told you I did, I was just... afraid. I don’t know what of. We got along so well when I had this facade of Coran, and I didn’t…”  His voice becomes so dry that his vocal cords stop working. He has to close his mouth and swallow before starting again. “I’m so, _incredibly_ sorry, Lance. I don’t even know how to tell you how sorry I am. If there was a more meaningful word than sorry, I would certainly tell you.” Keith finally meets Lance’s eyes, feeling so vulnerable that he might break. “I can’t... explain to you why I did it. I just can’t. I... I have anxiety, really bad anxiety. I’m not trying to blame it on that... but I guess in a way I actually am. I’ve never told anyone about this before, and this is actually really hard for me to say right now since I tend to actively avoid these types of conversations like hellfire, and I tend to turtle up when I get in these conversations -”

“Keith, the point,” Lance interrupts, his expression softer.

“Right, sorry,” Keith sucks in a breath. Taking a few seconds, he shuffles on his feet, unable to stay in one spot because of how uncomfortable he feels. “The beginning, I can start there. My anxiety kind of.. uh... gets the better of me most of the time. It gets to a point where I let the words in my head get to me and tear me down, which is why my relationships before never really worked out.” He unconsciously hugs himself, gripping his arms tightly as he looks away from Lance once more. “When I saw you at your restaurant, I almost broke down. I wasn’t ready because I didn’t know what our relationship meant yet. And then, when I saw you again at the garage, I panicked. My anxiety had been telling me that-that you were only talking to me because you were bored, because you didn’t know who was behind the screen. And then you came back, and said you…” His mouth hangs open for a moment. Goosebumps go up his neck as he forces himself to whisper, “that you had a crush on me and my mind didn’t know how to process it. I guess it too-took it still as you liked the mystery, you didn’t actually like _me,_ or if you saw me, you might only like me for my looks. Something stupid. I don’t know. I don’t know! I’m sorry. I feel like I’m not explaining this very well.” He glances at Lance, but he doesn’t even take in his expression before looking back down. “I just, I got so scared. I would stay u-up until two o’clock in the morning as my mind went fucking rampant with destructive thoughts about how you didn’t actually like me and one day you’d just end up stop texting me. It broke me. It broke me because I was starting to really enjoy our talks, and you, and I was starting to really freaking like you.” His voice cracks on ‘you’ and it’s all he can do to close his eyes and keep talking past his mortification. “You had wiggled your way into my life and I was so scared of losing that, but I kept digging a bigger hole of lies and doubt. I didn’t know how to get out of it. And then in the stairwell, everything came-came crashing down, and I realized that I might actually lose you because I created all of this mess because I was scared of hurting myself and I didn’t even think to see your side of it and how it might effect you.” He sucks in a breath, eyes opening once again and tears forming rapidly at the edges. “And now that I see how much it hurt you it makes me feel so much more guilty and shitty about what I did. I didn’t mean to hurt you. Oh my gosh, if I could go back I would. I feel so bad. I’m so fucking sorry, Lance. I didn’t mean to -” Keith didn’t even realize how loud and fast his voice got until Lance cut him off.

 

“Keith.” Lance sighs, staring down at the ground as a hand raised and rubbed at the back of his neck. Keith feels his heart pound three times in his head before Lance speaks again. “That’s… a lot. You’re not the first person I’ve met that has anxiety, so I actually get it, okay? That’s why I was trying to be patient in the first place. Not because I only liked the mystery - okay, well, yeah, I liked the mystery a _little_ , but… Keith,” Lance laughs and drops his hand, actually giving him a small smile. “Every new relationship is a mystery. We could know each other for years and still find new, little things about each other that we didn’t notice before. Because people _change_ , too, and if you stay someone’s friend long enough you get to see all those little changes, and… I don’t know if that’s what’s scary to you, but I love it. I wouldn’t just _stop talking to you_ once I knew who you were, because the “mystery” never really goes away.” Lance takes a deep breath, taking a step closer to Keith. His hand jerks a little, as if it wants to hold Keith’s. “Maybe it’s stupid of me, but even after that… _episode_ in the stairwell, I still… really like you, Keith. And I appreciate you trying to talk to me - that you’re not running away anymore. I already know a lot about you, and… I still want to learn more, okay?” Lance chews at his bottom lip shyly, lifting his hand to grip Keith’s shoulder. He stares into his eyes, his cheeks slightly darker than before, his eyes less puffy. “You haven’t lost me. Not yet. And, if I’m being honest, you probably won’t. I’m pretty clingy, if you couldn’t tell.”

 

Keith finds his cheeks burning, the heat creeping up from his neck to his ears. His lips break into a small, timid grin. “I don’t deserve you. You’re too nice, and understanding, and unbearably clingy,” Keith jokes, closing the distance between them with a small baby step. He can hear Lance’s hurt gasp, watching the other’s eyes light up with mock hurt and surprise. “But I’m happy that you’re in my life. And, if you’ll let me, I want to make it up to you.” Keith tilts his head forward until their foreheads are brushing together. He hesitantly brushes his fingertips along Lance’s cheek, his nose brushing up against the other’s. He can practically feel the other’s body heat radiating off of him in waves, the other’s scent infecting his nose, the feel of the other’s skin so freaking smooth and warm. His heart pounds wildly in his chest, beating against his ribcage like a loose drum. “For as long as you’ll let me, I’ll stay in your life. I won’t run away, I’ll try not to turtle up. I won’t keep anything from you. I want to learn more about you, and I want to share more about myself with you.”

 

He takes in the way Lance’s breath is much heavier with them so close, the way that hand grips his shoulder so tightly - as if Lance isn’t sure what else to do right now. He feels Lance lean against his fingers, a soft laugh ghosting hotly across his lips as a smooth voice drifts into Keith’s ears. “I half expect you to pull out a ring right now with a speech like that.”

 

Keith chuckles. “Yeah right -” he pauses, recalling the things he has in his backpack. “Wait a second.” He rushes, feeling cold as he steps back and practically flings himself towards Bessie. He all but dumps his backpack out onto the asphalt, rummaging through the complete chaos of the mess that was inside. Once finding what he needed, he stands, hiding it behind his back with a kind smile. “Lance, close your eyes and hold out your hand.”

“Keith what -” Lance’s eyes are wide. He has an idea of what’s happening.

“Please.” Keith tries giving his best puppy dog eyes and a lip pout. Begrudgingly Lance closes his eyes and thrusts his left hand out.

Keith tries not to laugh, barely containing it as he approaches Lance again, fiddling with something that crinkled before slipping a far too large ring on Lance’s ring finger.

“Okay Lance, open your eyes,” Keith’s voice is soft, full of something on the lines of adoration and, may one even say, love.

Lance pops his eyes open, training down on what sits on his ring finger. A big, red and blue ring pop stares back at him. Keith can’t help but giggle a little at watching Lance’s face, his cheeks flushed and his body shaking with all his emotions. Did he just give Lance a ring pop? Yes, yes he did. Lance mentioned a ring, and he got one. Keith is too impulsive. I mean a ring!? Did he really just-

 

“Keith…” Lance bursts into laughter, keeping his left hand out while his right hand smooths his hair back. “Oh my gosh! It’s beautiful!” He gets ahold of himself, taking a deep breath as he extends his hand out, fluttering his lashes as he stares at the candy on his left hand, a wide, pleased smile on his face. “You must have spent a fortune on this! It would be rude to say no!”

For a second, Keith wonders if he thinks that was a serious proposal. Then he remembers that Lance is a theater kid.

“Oh, Keith~” Lance grins, stepping towards him again. He comes so close that Keith thinks he’s going to kiss him, but instead he places a hand on the small of his back and pulls him in, their chests touching now as Lance’s ring-pop hand caresses his cheek. He gasps (almost as badly as he does when he sees JD) feeling trapped as he stares into those playful, brown eyes. He squirms a little, bringing his arms up to place against Lance’s chest just to get the tiniest amount of distance between them, but also so he can grip his shirt and feel a little more in control of what was going on. “Or _do_ you prefer Coran?”

Keith felt his face blush with shame. “I prefer Keith,” he mumbles weakly, staring between them instead of meeting his face.

Lance dips his head down so he can press their foreheads together, his hot breath tickling at his lips. Keith is mortified when he gasps again, his body leaning closer to Lance without any input from his brain.

When their lips don’t touch Keith feels his brain snap into action, noticing that Lance moved back just a little and is now chuckling softly.

“Do you want to kiss me?” Lance purrs, brushing his thumb gently across Keith’s cheek, back and forth, back and forth.

Keith feels like his brain is slowly being steam-cooked he’s so hot.  

 

“Yes,” the word slips past Keith’s lips, almost like a whisper of a breath. His face inflames with the realization of what he had just said. Think, _think_ before you _do_ something! How could he just admit something - something that embarrassing - like that so easily when before he had been so scared to even show him his real face!? Who knows, maybe the universe just hates him and wants to see him be a complete mess.

Lance’s eyes are wide, silent for a few long seconds before heat creeps up his neck. He laughs a little, as if to brush off his own nerves.

 

“Didn’t expect such a straightforward answer,” he admits, backing up just a little, starting to grin wide again as he winks. “But I feel pretty great now, so thanks~”

 

Keith feels his lips twitching downward, but inside he’s a little glad about this. He _just_ made up with Lance. He wants to take things slow. He wants their first kiss to mean something, to be special. As if to show Lance that his kiss means something, to show that he was worth the wait. Or that he would wait as long as Lance wanted until he was comfortable with kissing him. That he would kiss Lance with every fiber of his being. Even if it meant kissing Lance would be the death of him, it would be so worth it.

“The word just spilled out, I couldn’t stop it.” Keith rakes his eyes around Lance’s face, before actually frowning. He can see the mockery in Lance’s eyes, laughing at him even if he isn’t physically doing so. “Don’t look at me like that.”

 

Lance laughs then, and leans in to kiss his forehead before he can stop him. “How should I look at you, then?”

“Okay you two.” Hunk’s voice causes Keith to jump about a foot in the air. His nerves were already on the fritz with the memory of Lance’s soft lips on his skin. “I take it you guys made up?”

“Yep!” Lance grins brightly and wraps his arms loosely around Keith’s shoulders, resting his head against the other’s. “We’re all made up~”

“Seriously?!” Pidge narrows their eyes at Keith. Too bad for them, his mind is still on the kiss to feel any fear.

“Yeah.” Lance smiles and reaches out to mess with Pidge’s hair. “He apologized and said he likes me, too~”

Hunk laughs and pats Lance’s shoulder. “Congratulations, then! Guess we were wrong about you, Keith.”

 

Pidge still has a sceptical look in their eyes, but one look from Lance and the bright smile on his face, they relax a little. “If you make Lance happy, then I guess I can forgive you. _But_ , if you ever hurt Lance again, I’ll skin you alive.”

Keith chuckles nervously, his body leaning back against Lance’s. He rests his hand over the other’s, feeling Lance’s fingers awkwardly intertwine with his. Though the position must be uncomfortable for Lance, and feels a little weird for Keith, he’s happy to hold the other’s hand. “I don’t plan on ever hurting him again.”

Pidge nods. “Good, I’m glad to hear that.”

Hunk claps his hands together, smiling wide. “Now that we have that cleared up, Keith. I’m on the same page as Pidge. You and Lance are all good, so we’re good, I hope. I’m sorry about the way we treated you, but we just care a lot about Lance and don’t like to see him hurting.”

“No, it’s okay. I understand. I just... hope we can still be friends?” Lance places his free hand on top of their intertwined ones, so of course Keith places his other free hand on top of Lance’s. He was sure they looked like a stupidly sappy couple.

… Couple?

Hunk and Pidge both smile. “Of course, Keith! You’re really cool, I would love to hang out with you soon.” Hunk laughs.

Pidge snickers. “We can eat a ton of junk food and sit in front of the tv all day.”

“Sounds like my kind of day,” Keith laughs, feeling giddy. Friends, he has friends now.

 

“You’ll fit right in!” Lance beams and nuzzles Keith’s cheek with his nose. “But before we have a group hangout, we should go on a date.”

Pidge gives a playful wolf whistle. “Taking him home, Lance?”

“No!” Lance flushes darkly while Hunk laughs. “I was thinking the beach!!”

“The beach?” Hunk tilts his head. “Uh, Lance, we drove together, remember? Are we going to have to find a different way home?”

“Yep.” Lance sticks his tongue out playfully. “Sorry not sorry.”

“Jerk,” Pidge grumbles.

Hunk just sighs and takes out his phone. “I’ll call my dad.”

 

Keith’s smile is wide, his cheeks hurting a little from how big it is. “The beach?” He turns his head to look at Lance, completely ignoring the fact Hunk and Pidge are still there. All he sees now is Lance, all he cares about now is Lance. He feels like jumping and screaming in joy. Maybe he’s exaggerating. No, he’s not. He’s happy! Lance wants to go on a date with him, right now!

“Yeah!” Lance’s carefree smile starts to fall. “Unless, you don’t want to...”

“No! No, I do. I have my bike here though, so we’ll have to drive separately there.”

Lance chuckles. “That’s fine. We can race~”

Keith rolls his eyes. “Prepare to eat my dust, Spam.”


	30. He Was Fair Game, 100 Points

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ WITH CAUTION. TRIGGER WARNING. CHARACTER DEATH. WILL BE MARKED.  
> (the first markings are where the actual accident occurs, and then the next *** are where the character actually dies. Please, please, read with caution)  
>  
> 
> P.S. If you get the points thing from the title, you know what's gonna happen. (Also this is the first title I came up with, and I'm pretty damn proud of myself)  
> Loves

The two boys could hardly wait to get to the beach. They decided they’d line up at the edge of the parking lot exit, count to three together, and then let their epic race commence.

Before that, however, Lance had a burning question. He rolls down his car window and rests his arm against it so he can lean out. “Hey!” He has to speak loudly over the sound of Keith’s motorcycle. “Are we, like, you know... boyfriends? Officially?”

 

Keith’s face enflames, almost tipping over with his bike. “Y-Yes! I mean, if you want to be.”

Lance smiles at Keith, a shit eating grin that shows Keith the latino is going to say something to tease him. “Well are you going to ask me then?”

“I mean... do you want me to?”

Lance scoffs playfully, throwing one of his hands up. “Well of _course_ I do! Why else would I ask!?”

Keith laughs, running his hands through his hair. “Uh... Lance? Will you go out with me?”

“Of course I will.” Lance’s eyes shine with a fondness that makes Keith feel weak all over. “I want to kiss you, too, Coran~”

Keith feels that floaty feeling in his stomach turn into a rock as he looks away. “How long are you going to do that...?”

“As long as I damn well want,” Lance deadpans, sitting back in his car with a grin. “See ya at the beach, slowpoke!” He plants his foot firmly on the gas pedal and shoots off, making a sharp turn onto the abandoned road.

 

Keith’s mouth drops open, revving his bike and speeding after Lance while shouting his name. That little shit was going to get it.

Keith disregards the concept of speed limits as he tries catching up to Lance, weaving in between cars and skidding around corners. It doesn’t take long to spot Bessie, inching over the crosswalk of a red light. Keith passes all the cars and pulls right beside the driver’s window, a proud grin on his face as he turns to look at Lance. He can tell the other is surprised, and also a little mad. A challenging look sparking on his face.

 

“You caught up a lot faster than I thought you would.”  
“What can I say?” Keith hollers over his engine, actually grinning back for once. The adrenaline rush from riding his motorcycle without abandon combined with the bubbly feeling of actually being _boyfriends_ with Lance was a beautiful, satisfying combination. “I like to win.”

“Yeah?” Lance leans even further out of his car. Keith had already stopped his bike mere inches from Bessie’s driver door, so with Lance’s extra leaning their faces were now only inches apart. “What if I told you I know something better than winning?”

“Nothing’s better than winning,” Keith replies confidently. He could feel his body itching to lean closer to Lance as well, but if he did that then he might go too far and tip his bike; Lance is distracting like that.

“Well,” Lance’s eyes flicker to the intersection to make sure the light was still red before he reaches out to caress Keith’s cheek with gentle fingers. Keith, who feels himself shiver and closes his eyes, leaning into those soft pads as Lance continues. “I’ll give you a hint - it involves two people~”

Keith’s breath hitches. Was Lance really insinuating...? “Yeah?” Keith tries to play dumb, opening his eyes again to look at him. Which proves to be a mistake; he can feel himself shrink and turn shy under those playful blues and that knowing smile.

“Yeah~” Lance closes the distance with another kiss to his forehead. Keith is glad the sound of his engine drowns out the high-pitched, wanting mewl he makes in the back of his throat. “And their lips~”

Keith clamps his mouth shut, not trusting himself to say anything smooth right now. He feels like the exhaust fumes are somehow fogging up his brain and making it impossible to think. Kissing, Lance has to be talking about kissing, and the more he talks about it and teases him with it the more Keith wants it. Oh, god, he _wants it_. He’s never even thought about kissing anyone before, and now kissing Lance is all he can think about.

“Lance.” Keith knows Lance can’t hear his voice over his engine, but that doesn’t matter. He reaches out with his closest hand to dig his fingers into Lance’s hair, wanting to keep him there, wanting this moment to never end.  

When Lance just smiles more and starts to lean in, Keith closes his eyes, ready for what was coming next.

Keith tightens his grip in Lance’s hair.

Lance’s places his whole palm against Keith’s cheek.

Their warm breaths mingle for just a second, anticipation running so high that it makes them feel dizzy.

Their lips touch.

Keith basically explodes. The urge to let go of his bike to try and pull Lance closer to him is overwhelming, but he manages to fight it. Instead he just leans in as much as he can, shivering and relishing in how soft and supple Lance’s lips are. He probably wears chapstick; he seems like the type. He loves it.

Lance starts to break away all too soon for Keith, so he sighs against his lips and tries to pull him back in. But since he only has one hand on Lance, he can’t offer much resistance. He feels lightheaded as he watches Lance beam at him with that dorky, charming smile of his; he can’t help but smile back at him, gripping his bike handles tightly and certain that his face is as red as a beet.

“So,” Lance grins and tilts his head cockily, “is that better than winning?”

Keith just laughs and shakes his head, closing his eyes and smiling wide. He can still feel Lance on his lips, his fingertips longing to dig themselves back into that light brown hair. “I guess.”

“Good.” Lance laughs. Keith expects him to say something more, like he always does, but seven seconds go by and the only other thing he hears is a honk from behind him.

 

Oh, right. They’re at a stop light.

Lance wiggles his eyebrows at Keith, giving him a mock salute before speeding back down the street. Keith sits there on his bike, unable to move and move his bike forward. Holy crap, that just happened. He got to kiss Lance!

Unable to control himself, Keith whoops in the air, loud and long. The people behind him start to try to go around him but he’s already moving, his knuckles white as he grips his handlebars, revving his engine to go faster. Willing it to go faster. To beat Lance. To get there sooner. To get there and pull Lance in for another kiss, another long, wonderful, passionate kiss.

Keith can’t stop smiling as he zips down the road. He’s surely spotted a few cops on his way, but thankfully none of them seemed to notice him since he was gone a few seconds later.

Keith slows to stop at another red light, watching as Bessie enters the intersection, Lance looking out the window at him and waving. The asshole. Keith makes sure Lance sees his middle finger before losing sight of him once more. At least they’re close to each other. He hasn’t lost yet.

The light turns green and Keith is racing forward, taking a shortcut to the highway. Surely the highway will get him to the beach before Lance.

*************

Keith spurs his bike to go faster, maneuvering between cars and semi trucks. Some people honk at him, some stick their heads out the window to yell at him. He doesn’t even mind them. In all honesty he doesn’t even know they exist. All he can focus on is the prospect of getting to the beach to spend more time with Lance.

Keith goes to move in front of another car, but the person speeds up at the last second and hits his back tire. Keith only has a few seconds to think as his front tire swerves, causing the bike to head into the other side of the highway on it’s side.

Keith barely has time to react as his head smacks hard against the pavement, an oncoming semi screeching to a halt.

*************

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

“Where is he?”

“Who, sir?”

“Keith - Keith Kogane!”

“Are you his -”

“His guardian! Yes! Let me see him _now_.”

“Shiro, calm down -”

“How can I calm down, Allura? Keith was hit by a fucking truck!”

“Right this way, sir.”

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Shiro hates hospitals.

He’d spent enough time in them when he had his amputation and rehabilitation. He had hoped to stay away from the hospital for a long, long time.

Now he was back, and instead of being able to check on Keith while he was in surgery, he was tasked with filling out paperwork and answering any questions the doctors had. Such as what his blood type is, or if he’s had any major medical conditions before.

The most insulting one was asking if Keith had been suicidal.

 

Shiro’s face turns a molten red in a matter of seconds, a vein popping on his neck. How dare they! How fucking dare these people insinuate that his brother did this on purpose. Making him do all this paperwork to start with instead of being back there with his brother already got on his nerves. “You fucking -”

“Shiro!” Allura scolds, taking a hold of his hand. She looks angry as well, not at Shiro, but at the nurses. However, she’s a little more contained that he is. “Getting kicked out for losing your temper at the nurses is not what you want. Is it?” Allura words are chipped, monotone before she turns her attention to the nurse. “I think that’s all the questions for now.”

The nurse only nods before scurrying away, thankfully. Shiro’s muscles relax, breathing out a small sigh of relief before his head turns to the double doors the doctors had just wheeled Keith through. Keith.

The thought of his younger brother, practically his son, going into surgery to save his life has Shiro reeling again. He thinks back to twenty minutes prior when he had arrived on the scene.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_Tires screech against asphalt as Shiro’s car almost rams into a police vehicle. He jumps out of his car, not even bothering to remove his keys from ignition, or even closing his door. He stumbles past a few officers who shout at him, but he can’t hear them. He can’t hear anything, which is strange since everyone’s sirens are on, ringing in the air for miles. All Shiro can focus on is the body laying in the middle of everyone, a bloody body. Keith._

_“Keith!” Shiro’s voice is so broken, torn. His lungs can barely push air out as his knees slide against the pavement, pushing past a few paramedics to get to Keith._

_Allura stands off to the side, talking to an officer to explain what she had seen. She hears Shiro, turning and watching helplessly as he starts yelling at Keith to wake up, to open his eyes. She quickly excuses herself and rushes over._

_“Keith please. Keith, open your eyes,” Shiro chokes out, tears springing in his eyes as he lifts the younger one’s head. His hands are immediately coated in a thick layer of blood, and it takes everything he has not to gag at the feeling. He sobs, pulling Keith’s head close to his chest and holding onto him like a lifeline. “Keith, please. I can’t lose you, too. Stay with me. Stay with me.”_

_Allura kneels next to Shiro, her voice falling on deaf ears as she tries talking Shiro away from Keith. She lays her hand gently on his shoulder, the muscle spazzing at the sudden movement. He slowly looks up, looking completely devastated. Allura feels torn, she has no idea how to be there for Shiro, he looks so broken and vulnerable._

_“Shiro, sweetie. You have to let Keith go -”_

_“No! I’m not letting him go! I can’t lo-lose him!” Shiro’s breath stutters, causing him to begin hyperventilating from his panic. He turns his head to look back at Keith, pulling him impossibly closer._

_“Shiro, Shiro! You need to let go of him so the paramedics can rush him to the hospital. I know you want to hold him, but the longer you hold him, the longer he doesn’t get help to stop the bleeding.”_

_There’s a long beat of silence before Shiro slowly begins releasing his death grip on Keith. Immediately the paramedics rush over and carefully roll Keith onto a cot and roll him to a nearby ambulance. Another paramedic comes over and hands a blanket to Allura for Shiro. She thanks him, turning to Shiro who’s frozen in a kneeling position, staring at his bloody hands. She stills before unfolding the blanket and draping it across Shiro’s back._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Shiro jumps from his flashback, a few tears running down his cheeks. He shakily reaches into his pocket and brings Keith’s phone out, noticing it vibrating like crazy in his hands from spam messages. Lance.

 

Shiro feels his gut twist as he reads some of the messages on the display screen.

 _Dude, I’ve been waiting for like EVVVERRR_  
_Where are you??_  
_I didn’t think I was that far ahead of you_  
_Did you go to the wrong beach?_ _  
_ If you’re going to try and scare me I’ll be sooo mad XP

That’s right; Lance told him he was going to Keith’s school today. They must have met up finally. They must have talked everything out, decided to become better friends. And it looks like they made plans to meet at the beach.

Shiro clenches his teeth, a few tears falling from his eyes and landing in little circles onto the phone’s now-dark screen. His brain buzzes with a painful, hollow feeling as he unlocks the phone and starts replying to Lance.

 **This is Shiro. Keith got into an accident. He’s at Balmera hospital.**  

He hands the phone to Allura then, not wanting to see Lance’s replies. He can’t deal with someone else’s pain right now, he wants to focus on his own.

Allura gives him an understanding look and squeezes his hand before taking the phone. It starts buzzing immediately, and Shiro just looks away. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Allura take a deep breath and check the messages that Lance sends. Each buzz of the phone makes her eyes just a little shinier, a little sharper, sadness forming as tears on the edges of her eyes.

_What??_

_Please tell me this is a joke_

_This isn’t funny, man_

_Please please please tell me you’re joking_

_Keith..._

_Please_

_I’m driving to the hospital now_

_Please don’t actually be there_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Lance doesn’t remember the drive to the hospital. He’s not even sure he remembers parking his car as he runs through the hospital parking lot, his eyes focused only on the revolving entrance door.

This can’t be happening. He desperately wants this to be a cruel joke. He can deal with that, but he can’t handle the thought of Keith having gotten into an accident. Of him getting into an accident because of their race to the beach.

Because of him.

If Keith was in the hospital, it was because of him.

Lance’s arms slam down on the receptionist desk. He’s certain his words jumble together and don’t make a lick of sense based on the look the receptionist lady gives him. He holds back a sob and takes a deep breath before managing to get out, “Keith - car accident - where is he?”

The woman frowns and leans in, asking quietly, “Do you know his last name?”

Lance never felt so alone in his life.

He doesn’t. He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know Keith’s last name. He had just officially met him hours ago, of course he doesn’t know.

Lance breaks down, sliding down to his knees in front of the desk. He can’t do this. He just wants to stay here forever. No, no, he wants Keith to walk up behind him and finally tell him that this was a big joke. He wouldn’t even be mad this time. He just wants Keith to be alive. He just wants to see him right now.

Lance jumps when he feels hands on his shoulder. He turns and sees the receptionist’s sympathetic face. “Let’s get you to a chair, okay? I’ll try and find him.”

“No,” Lance croaks out, shaking getting to his feet with her help. “I’ll text. His brother. He’ll...” his voice cuts off, so he just shakes his head and takes out his phone, sending a desperate text to Shiro’s number.

_Shiro I’m here please tell me where he is_

He lets the receptionist lead him to the waiting area. He just continues to stare at his phone. Please pick up. Please, Shiro...

He jumps a little when he realizes he’s sitting down. He looks up and sees the receptionist rapidly typing on her computer, brow furrowed. Maybe she actually is trying to find “Keith” for him. He wished he’d gotten a look at her name tag so he could thank her in his mind.

His phone buzzes and he turns his full attention to it.

**Emergency Room 05.**

 

Lance scrambles to his feet, numbly making his way back up to the receptionist. He doesn’t even try to speak anymore, he just shows her the text he had gotten. She gives him a small, sad smile, before pointing down a hallway and giving him directions. She warns him he might not be able to enter due to Keith being in surgery, but he can wait in a room closer to him then the general lobby.

Lance can only manage a half-baked thank you before he’s sprinting off in the direction she had pointed.

 

The white of the hallway and flooring blur together in his mind, his tunnel vision making it so that he only sees the door numbers. When he gets to Room 05, he doesn’t even realize there’s other people waiting right outside it until he hears a female voice say, “You must be Lance.”

He jumps and whips around, eyes wide as he slowly looks up and sees the face of a tall, dark woman with silver hair. “Shiro’s told me about you.” She glances over her shoulder, so Lance steps to the side so he can see Takashi from the garage staring down at the floor, hands in his pockets. Right, of course - Takashi was actually Shiro.

“Who,” Lance’s voice is hoarse and he closes his mouth to swallow before speaking again, “who are you?”

“I’m Allura,” she tells him quietly, “a close friend of Shiro and Keith.”

“Oh.” Lance clamps his mouth shut, turning to look at the door to room 05. There was a window, but maybe it would be rude to look inside. “He’s… in there?”

“Yes,” Allura confirms, stepping a bit closer to him. “They’re trying everything they can, I’m sure.”

Shiro chooses that moment to start pacing again. He hasn’t said a word… Lance’s guilty conscience thinks that it’s because Shiro also blames him for Keith’s accident.

If he hadn’t challenged him to a stupid race… if he had just offered to drive him to the beach and then back to his bike… if, if, if…!

Lance feels hot tears stinging his eyes once more, this time as if they were trying to form a waterfall. He lifts his hands up to cover his face, rocks sitting in his stomach as a heavy reminder that this was really happening. Keith was in _surgery_ because of _him_.

“Lance,” Allura’s gentle voice tries so hard to ease his worries, even just a little bit. “I’m sure… it’ll be okay. He’s young, and strong -”

“He wasn’t wearing a helmet.”

Lance jumps when he hears Shiro’s voice. He had thought he was still pacing. He peeks between his fingers, wishing he could shrink when he sees Shiro glaring at the wall right next to him, his fists clenched as tight as his teeth.

“Shiro…” Allura tries to reach for his hand, but he turns away.

“He was probably driving carelessly,” he continues, his lower lip quivering. “Even if he wasn’t, it was a _truck_ that…”

Lance gasps, the image of a giant, silver truck running Keith over plagues his mind. It was so much worse than he thought.

“How many people come back from a truck?”

“I don’t know, Shiro,” Allura replies quietly, folding her hands together in front of her. “I’m sorry -”

“Stop.” Shiro takes a deep breath, his glare being replaced by a tense, tired frown. “You don’t have to be sorry.”

“I know.” Allura took this as a sign that he was okay to approach again. She steps closer and gives him a tight hug that he reciprocates after a second.

Lance looks away, staring at the door he wishes he could enter instead. Keith was in there… who knew what state he was in.

_How many people come back from a truck?_

The more he thinks over Shiro’s words, the more he wishes a truck would come and run him over, too.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

After ten more minutes of standing by the door, a nurse comes to ask if they’d like to wait in a room close by instead. They’d come get them when Keith was out of surgery and could have visitors.

Hours go by. There’s no talking in this smaller waiting room. They don’t even make eye contact. Lance tries to look through his social media, but he doesn’t really feel like replying to anything right now, or looking at any funny comics, or reading any unbelievable stories. He finds himself opening up his messages instead, looking through old chat logs with Keith. It makes him tear up and want to cry even more, but it’s a good type of cry. As if part of him thinks that by thinking of Keith and crying over him, he’ll magically be okay.

When the nurse finally comes to tell them he’s stable enough for visitors, Lance’s ears go numb. He watches Shiro and Allura walk out in stark silence, his own body reacting slowly and barely managing to make him stand just as they’re out of his eyeline.

He feels like throwing up. He doesn’t know what to expect. He doesn’t even know what he wants to see. What kind of condition will Keith be in? They said stable, what does that mean? Does that mean he’s going to live, or does that mean they don’t know yet?

Lance wipes at his eyes for the millionth time that day. Except this time, quiet sobs start coming out of him as he does.

He sits back down. He can’t walk yet… Shiro would want some time alone with his brother, anyway.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Shiro is generally a strong person. He handles difficult situations and stress well. He tries to imagine different scenarios and plan a course of action for each so he feels a little more prepared.

One scenario he’d never thought to imagine was this. His only family getting in a terrible accident and winding up in a hospital. In fact the last thing he’d ever want to imagine was Keith laying in a stiff hospital bed, eyes closed, face ghostly pale, IVs hooked up to his arms, wires on his chest, and a tube down his throat to keep him breathing.

Yet, here they were.

Fractured ribs, concussion, internal bleeding. Those were just some of the things the doctors had said about his condition. Shiro had started tuning them out.

He knew motorcycles were dangerous. He should have never let Keith get one. He should have insisted on him getting a car. Then they wouldn’t be in this mess. If he could just go back and tell Keith to drive a car or at least wear his fucking helmet-

Shiro jumps when he feels his hand being squeezed. He snaps his head to the side, relaxing only slightly when he sees Allura’s worried frown. “Shiro...”

Shiro can finally feel the tears stinging his eyes. He makes no move to get rid of them, even as they fall down his cheek.

“At least he’s still alive...”

“Yeah,” Shiro chokes out, looking back at him. The quiet beep of the monitor, the gentle peaks of his heartbeat, prove that at least he’s alive. “I guess...” Does that mean he should be thankful?

He doesn’t feel thankful at all.

Shiro’s feet sluggishly move towards the bed, his knees bending so he’s closer, his hand reaching out to stroke some of Keith’s hair back. He doesn’t get very far before tears blur his entire vision. Maybe it’s better that way; then he can’t see that deathly pale face.

It feels like an eternity. Him just kneeling there, his hand on Keith’s head. Eventually he notices that Lance joined him by the bedside at some point, looking just as lost and empty as Shiro felt. He turned his head a little to try and spot Allura.

“She went to the vending machine,” Lance manages to croak out.

“Oh.” Shiro turns back to Keith. He doesn’t want to look at Lance right now. He doesn’t know him. Part of him wishes Lance wasn’t here right now, part of him thought that it was inappropriate for him to be here when he’s only known Keith for a few months, but he knows he was important to Keith. He wasn’t going to kick him out.

He has to look over when Lance starts sobbing, though. “I’m so sorry, Shiro,” he starts whispering, his fists clenching before he grips the bedsheets and tucks his chin against his chest. “You told me not to hurt him…”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Shiro responds automatically, reaching to squeeze his hand comfortingly. He really doesn’t have the energy to deal with anyone else’s tears, but he’s the adult in this situation and… he’s seen worst things before, lost people before. Lance most likely hasn’t. The thought sobers him up and urges him to keep talking. “Keith’s… always been a bit of a reckless driver.”

“We were racing,” Lance whispers, pulling at the crisp, clean bedsheets with his tight fists. “We were racing to the beach… he wouldn’t have driven so recklessly if we hadn’t had that stupid race.”

Shiro’s entire body might as well have been made of metal for how heavy he felt in that moment. It was as if his stomach was trying to harden so he’d never be able to eat again. “Oh…” A race. Of course. Everything makes sense now.

Shiro swallows nervously. Now that he was around someone more distraught than him, he feels the need to try and think positively to make him feel better. This must be how Allura’s been feeling this entire time. “He’ll… he’ll be okay, Lance. We have to keep thinking that.”

Lance doesn’t reply at first. At least five, long seconds go by before he mumbles a weak, “Okay.”

 

More silence stretches between the two. Not knowing what to say to the other and not really wanting to say anything at all. Shiro feels utterly exhausted, the fear of losing his brother making his eyes water again with tears. He tries his best to hold them back because of Lance, he doesn’t want to cry in front of Lance. He needs to be strong, or at least put on a front. A blank face.

Lance doesn’t spare Shiro another glance, his sole focus on Keith. Nothing else exists in the room, but Keith. Fuck, Keith! Lance’s body shakes, his legs wobbling and causing him to crash to the floor. Guilt consumes him, alongside the unbearable sorrow of losing his newfound boyfriend. It’s all his fault. What if Keith can’t use his arms anymore? What if Keith can’t walk anymore? What if Keith is paralyzed for the rest of his life? Will he even look at Lance anymore? Would he even forgive Lance?

Allura walks in, with two warm coffees in her hand, stopping at the doorway and looking at the two grieving boys. _Gods. Please. Let Keith get through this._

Hours go by, in silence. The coffee forgotten, untouched, cold. Allura left to go to the cafeteria to get food for them half an hour ago. Lance had moved in those hours to a fetal position next to the bed, rocking himself like a mother would their baby. It’s meant to calm him, but it really doesn’t help at all. His hands are fisted in his hair, pulling at the strands, even going so far as to tug some out. The pain grounds him. Grounds him to the reality he’s in. This horrible reality. He just wanted to go to the beach with Keith. Even go so far as to call it their first date. He wanted to push Keith into the water, and laugh at the absurd expression the other makes. He wanted to pull Keith in for another kiss, to whisper all those sweet nothings and smooth lines that make Keith’s face light up a bright color. He wanted to go home that night and talk to Keith on the phone for hours, reminiscing about their date and begging to see him again the next day. Then they’d go on many dates after that. They’d graduate high school, and somehow, Lance would make it to Keith’s ceremony, even if it means that he has to rush from his just to see Keith with a diploma in his hand. Then, he wanted to follow Keith to college. He wanted to go to those stereotypical college parties with Keith. He wanted to have his first legal drink with Keith. He wanted to potentially live the rest of his life with Keith, happy. In a big house, or a small one. In a forest near the beach, isolated yet not so much. He wanted kids, three dogs, and five cats. He saw it all. But that’s not this reality. This reality, Keith is laying on a hospital bed, in a coma. For how long, the doctor’s aren’t sure. And that’s what scares Lance the most.

Shiro hasn’t moved at all since Allura pulled up a chair for him to sit. An uncomfortable white chair, with scratchy cushions and low armrests. He leans against the bed, his head rested against his hands that incase on of Keith’s. Keith’s hand is so cold, it scares Shiro. He has to remind himself that Keith is still alive. He’s still breathing. All he can focus on is the heart monitor, silently beeping a slow tune. Keith is still alive. He’ll make it through this. He’s strong. He’s so strong, and stubborn. He won’t die from something like this.

Another couple of hours go by, food untouched by either of the boys. Cold on its trays, Allura standing at the doorway conversing with the nurse. “I’m sorry. I know visiting hours are over but... if we try pulling them away from Keith, I’m sure they’ll start fighting,” Allura says, her voice soft and her eyes apologetic.

“It’s alright... I can talk to my supervisor. Are they his family?” The nurse responds, her voice just as quiet. Neither knew why they were speaking so softly. In times like this, it’s the most respectful thing to do, but at the same time, they both are afraid of scaring both boys with loud noises. Almost treating them like scared feral animals.

Allura turns her head to glance over her shoulder at them, “Yes, they’re his family.”

The nurse nods. “Okay, I’ll bring up some blankets, pillows, and try to find an extra cot or two. I’m sure there’s some laying around.”

“Thank you,” Allura sighs, turning her attention back to the nurse. “Let me help you, please. I need to do something.”

“I understand. Come with me then.”

It takes a long time to get Shiro and Lance onto a cot, cuddled up in blankets to try and get some sleep. Shiro refused to let go of Keith’s hand, but finally relented when he almost fell over the side of the chair from falling asleep. Allura helped the nurse position the cots so Shiro and Lance slept on either side of Keith’s bed. Thankfully there was also a couch, so Allura decided to sleep there instead of trying to find another cot.

All of them fall into a restless sleep, each waking up at different intervals of the night. It’s around 3 o’clock in the morning when Lance has had enough. He had been lying awake trying to sleep for the past few hours, but so far, he can’t. He can’t sleep when Keith is laying in a hospital bed next to him. He sits up with a sigh, pulling his knees into his chest as he begins to rock again. He runs his hands through his hair and listens to the heart monitor beep. There’s nothing else to listen to.

**************

Wait.

There’s something wrong.

Lance shoots up from the cot, rushing over to the monitor, his eyes wide. The beats are too far apart. They’re slowing down. Oh my god.

“Shiro! _Shiro get up_!” Lance practically screams, his voice breathless because his lungs can’t push air out. He begins to hyperventilate as he launches towards Keith.

Shiro springs up from his cot just as the heart monitor starts ringing loudly, the line flat. His words are intangible as he flings the door open and starting yelling for the nurses. Allura also jolts up from her sleep, her eyes watery as she hurries to console Shiro.

“Keith. _Keith please_ ,” Lance’s voice is pleading as he holds Keith’s face in his hands. New tears spring to his eyes, falling down his cheeks and dripping onto Keith’s pale chin. “Keith. Buddy you can’t leave me. Don’t die. Come on. I just met you. I can’t lose you now. I need you. Your brother needs you. Come on!” Lance sobs, his body convulsing.

Doctors and nurses rush in, going straight to Keith’s bedside. Lance tunes them out, he can barely understand their rapid speaking anyways. Some nurses try pulling him back, but he refuses to leave Keith’s side. Shiro is at the door, trying to be by his baby brother, but Allura does her best to hold him back. Some security officers come in and help to pull Lance to a corner of the room. He can only watch helplessly as they rip Keith’s nightgown, grabbing a defibrillator and beginning to charge it.

Shiro shakes, barely able to stand as he holds onto Allura like a lifeline. _This can’t be happening._ His thoughts are jumbled, unable to comprehend what’s happening. His brain refuses to understand.

“Clear!” One of the doctors yell, before slamming the paddles onto Keith’s chest and abdomen.

Lance visibly flinches, waiting with baited breath to see if the heartbeat starts again, but in fact it does not.

“Raise the voltage. Ready? Clear!” Another shock is administered.

Nothing.

Lance’s sobs are louder now. He wants to fight the security’s hold of him, but he doesn’t have any strength at all. Keith is dying right in front him. Keith is _dying_.

“Clear!” Another shock.

Nothing.

“Clear!” Another.

Nothing.

“Clear!”

Nothing.

...

Silence fills the room, and a doctor moves to turn off the heart monitor.

A nurse turns off the machine, checking the watch on her wrist. Her soft voice fills the room. “Time of death... 3:25 am.”

Shiro is the first to break, falling to the ground and screaming into Allura’s shoulder. Allura holds him close, silent tears running down her cheeks as she rubs his back.

Lance’s eyes are wide, his fists clenched in the uniforms of the two officers still holding him. His knees drop to the white tiled floor. The security slowly let go of his arms, and they just drop to his sides like a sack of potatoes. _No. This can’t be real. Why. WHY._

The last thing Lance can remember seeing is Keith’s face, a pale ghostly white, with a blue tinted tube coming out of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Annzy has spoken:
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> Me: This might've been written just in the last hour, so if there's any mistakes please let me know. We really wanted to keep to our updating schedule because we only have... like one more chapter I think? Also, I know that's not what doctors actually do to restart someone's heart, it's just a stereotype from the movies, but it makes it dramatic so *shrugs*


	31. Fluff on the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all.  
> So I just want to start out with saying that, yes, the last chapter was an April Fools joke. Now, the thought process behind this was, that we were going to warn our readers that read when we updated that there was a trigger warning, but not what of because we didn't want to ruin anything. But then we'd go back the next time we posted it and change that to say "Warning Character Death". I have also added another chapter before chapter 27 as a little information bit about what's to come. It's pretty much saying, choose the ending you want, there's the original alternate universe (this one), the death april fools (the last one), and then the ACTUAL ending to this story (which will be posted hopefully in the next few days). It's a little confusing, I know. We're even confused about it. If you have any questions, just ask.  
> Also, I just want to say Annzy and I are sorry for anyone that might've been affected by our ignorance and lack of warnings. Annzy had brought up the death idea as a joke, and I shot it down. However, a few minutes later, ideas were popping up in my head about what would actually happen. Annzy wrote the first part, and I ended up finishing the chapter late at night and wanted to make sure we posted it on April Fools. I have gone back to change the beginning to make sure it says "Character Death". I have added in another chapter to say there's a chapter with character death. I'm hesitant to fix the tags because I don't want to put character death to steer people away. But at the same time I do want to warn them there is a chapter with this. But, I went back (or am going to shortly) to label each chapter in the notes about where it's going, and I've added a chapter explaining where it is and if you want to read this than you can. I don't know, let me know what you think would be best.  
> And again, I'm sorry for the cruel April Fools joke. Annzy and I have never written anything like that and wanted to try it out. If you want to be mad, please be mad at me, and not Annzy. We really like this story, and all of you guys. I hope the next two chapters make up for everything and that you'll forgive us.  
> Also, also. If you're confused as to where the crap this ending came from, it starts in Chapter 27 before Lance freaks out. This is the alternate ending where there's no fighting and Lance just kind of... accepts that Keith did what he did. Until next chapter.  
> P.S. Keith might be a little, tiny, smidgen out of character at the end. I'm sorry, but not at the same time. He's impulsive, let him do what he will.  
> P.P.S. I'll probably delete all of this the next time we update just so we don't confuse new readers or anything ^^ I can add it at the end if anyone doesn't want me to delete it completely.

“No, no wait!” He quickly latches onto the arm that’s grabbing his backpack. “I didn’t mean - Keith I am _so_ stoked that you’re Coran. Or, that Coran is you? Whatever, it doesn’t matter! I just,” he flushes more, gripping Keith’s arm tighter as he looks away. “I’m surprised, is all. And... confused. Because I remember talking to you about, well, _you_ , and saying some... feelings...”

 

Lance can feel Keith moving in his grip but makes no move to glance up. He is focused on the very interesting tile pattern on the steps.

“I remember that too... was that... the truth?” He hears Keith ask.

He shifts his weight and finally dares to look back at Keith, seeing the blush on his pale cheeks.

“Yes.”

Keith almost looks... relieved at the answer, relaxing a little as he smiles. “And you’re sure this isn’t awkward for you?”

 

Lance smiles weakly. “I mean... it’s a little awkward now, since I really wasn’t planning on telling you that until we hung out together a few times, but, uh... here we are.” He laughs nervously and starts inspecting the same tile pattern, still clutching Keith’s arm tight.

 

“Would it make you feel better if I told you I felt the same way?” Keith whispers, resting a hand once more on the back of Lance’s.

 

Lance snaps his head up to look at him, taken back by the shy smile playing at his lips. Oh geez does it make him feel weak in the knees. He can’t help but look at his whole face closer, especially his eyes. They were a mix between blue and gray, with little species of purple in them and they were captivating him completely. “Yeah,” He whispers back. He clears his throat and speaks a little louder, smiling wider. “Yeah, that makes me feel a lot better.”

 

Keith doesn’t say anything, just continues to smile. He licks his lips nervously, and Lance follows the action. Keith’s face burns red, and before he can say anything the bell rings. Of course the bell rings, it’s like the universe has it out for him.

Keith gives him a sad look. “I... I need to get to class.”

 

Lance returns his sad look, his grip loosening a little. “I should get back to school, too...” He searches Keith’s face one last time before taking his hand. He squeezes it, grinning as he lifts it up to his lips, brushing his lips against Keith’s fingers, since fingerless gloves were covering the rest of his hand. “Call me.”

 

Lance chuckles when he hears Keith gurgle a little, it’s cute actually. Lance winks at him, before skipping down the stairs happily.

 

He knows it was a good idea to come here. He finally met Keith - er, well... he finally _knew_ he met Keith, which is a talk he’s going to have with him another time, but that isn’t important right now. What is important is that Keith did, in fact, like him back romantically.

He can’t wait to tell Hunk and Pidge about this when he got back to school.

Once Lance is back in his car, he just sits there and stares at the sky, recalling the way Keith looked at him in the stairwell. All flushed, with those gorgeous eyes and that soft smile - God, Lance can’t stop smiling as he thinks about it. He laughs and rubs at his face, moving his legs up and down as an overjoyed feeling burst inside him. He wishes the school day was over so he could call Keith right now.

~!~!~!~(Hours Later)~!~!~!~

School ends all too quickly and the second Keith gets up from his desk, his phone is in his hand as he hits Lance’s number. It rings for only a few seconds before the line clicks.

His body trembles but a smile paints his features as he practically skips out of class. “Lance... hey.”

 

“Hey.” Lance is breathing heavy before he starts laughing. “Sorry, uh... I ran to my car ‘cause I wasn’t sure when you’d call.”

 

Keith chuckles, maneuvering around in the halls. “But I did. I’m not even out of school yet. The second the bell rang, I called. I had to make sure this was real,” Keith admits, almost falling down the stairs due to his knees giving out.  

 

The line is silent for a bit, the bustling halls filling the time. “Wow.” Lance sounds flattered, and he starts laughing again. “Yeah, it’s real. As long as you say it is, _Coran_.”

 

Keith snorts, rolling his eyes as he finally makes it out into the parking lot. He feels a little more relaxed being out here.

“Then it’s real,” he pauses as he walks towards his bike. “What now?”

 

“I dunno.” Lance blows air through his lips, causing the line to crackle. “Can we... meet up somewhere? Are you free?”

 

“Y-yeah I’m free,” Keith replies, bouncing his foot against the foot rod on his bike after he slings a leg over and comfortably sits on the leather seat. “We could meet down by the lake?”

 

“Sure!” Lance is so loud that the phone makes his voice crack. “Uh, where exactly? The lake is kinda big.”

 

Keith hums, digging into his backpack for his keys, resting his phone between his ear and his shoulder. “Uhm, I don’t know. I didn’t think that far. Just… the Sunnyside beach?”

 

“Okay.” Lance is silent for two seconds, his voice soft and hopeful when he speaks next. “I’ll see you real soon, then, yeah?”

 

“Yeah…” Keith whispers, a smile on his face, his voice happy. He feels happy, maybe even a little anxious. But he’s not scared anymore, not even in the slightest.

 

Lance finally knew, and he hadn’t been disappointed. Actually he had been... really understanding, and still a little flirty, and still liked him - romantically, even.

The thought made him feel full, like had drunk enough hot chocolate to keep his belly warm for the rest of the day. Lance liked him, and had kissed his fingers, and might even want to kiss him again at the beach, and oh god this is all so new. But exciting, definitely exciting underneath his anxiousness.

“Awesome.” Lance’s light laughter rings through his ears. “Then... see ya. Drive safe.”

 

“You too Lance, I can’t wait to see you.” He pulls the phone from his ear before he can hear a response.

His bike revs to life, and he doesn’t even bother putting on his helmet before he’s zooming out of the parking lot. A few people yell at him, having to jump out of the way before they’re hit. Keith ignores them, a huge smile on his face as his hand clenches the handle, turning the gas and pushing his bike to go faster.

He makes it to the beach in record time, his breath heavy from the rush of breaking all the rules of the road and almost dying a few times. His eyes train on the lake as he takes his keys from the ignition.

 

The lake is calm, and he takes a breath to try and bring such peacefulness to himself, but he’s too revved up. He feels like he could drive for hours, or swim across the entire lake before he even felt a little tired.

He looks around and doesn’t see a sign of Bessie. Lance is probably following the rules of the road. Well, that’s good - maybe after a few minutes he actually would feel calm.

 

Keith feels his leg pouncing on the pavement, choosing to stay on his bike for fear of his legs giving out.

His nerves don’t settle, not even after fifteen minutes when he finally sees Bessie pull into the parking lot.

 

He holds his breath when he sees Lance get out of his car, looking around until he spots Keith. He didn’t realize watching someone’s face go from blank to smiling as soon as they saw you could make someone feel so good. He couldn’t stop a smile from coming onto his own face as Lance waves to him, shuts his door, and starts heading over.

“Hey,” Lance calls out once he’s only a few feet away. He’s still smiling so bright, and it makes Keith feel like dogs were running around in his stomach. “Did you wait long?”

 

Keith shakes his head, swinging a leg off his bike. He drops his bag next to it and takes the extra few feet towards Lance with long strides.

“Hey. No, I wasn’t waiting too long,” he states with a big grin.  

 

Lance grins right back, and once he’s close enough he wraps his arms around Keith’s shoulders to pull him in for a tight hug, one that he’s too shocked to reciprocate at first. This, this is what his body had been craving every time Lance had gotten close to him at the restaurant. “Good.” His breath tickles Keith’s ear, causing goosebumps to spread across his skin, a bolt of pleasure rushing down his spine.

 

Keith stills for a few moments, before his arms slowly raise and he wraps them around Lance’s middle. He fists the cloth on his back, pushing them closer together. His eyes squeeze shut and he relishes the moment, happy to be in Lance’s arms. He feels safe. He doesn’t feel embarrassed, at least at the moment.

He prays for this to never end. He wishes he can just stay in Lance’s arms for another few hours, days, even weeks.

 

He jolts a little when Lance starts brushing his knuckles back and forth against Keith’s upper back, causing Lance to chuckle. “You’re really warm,” he mumbles, his low voice sounding even more smooth than it did on the phone. He wishes they were sitting, then he wouldn’t have to worry about his legs giving out. “And you smell nice.”

 

Keith blushes, shoving his face in Lance’s neck. “Shut up,” he whines, his grip tighter. “You’re going to kill me.” To say his legs felt weaker would be an understatement.

 

Lance laughs so hard that Keith can feel the vibrations from his chest. “Can’t help it - I’m just stating some facts.” He nuzzles his nose against the side of Keith’s hair, sending a wave of tingling sensations through his scalp and down his back. Which quickly cease when Lance opens his mouth again. “Facts like, you once had an ugly mohawk.”

 

He lets out a shaky breath, irritated at the statement but his heart pounds fiercely against his ribcage regardless of the words, he knows Lance can just feel it. “Well then don’t state anything,” Keith mumbles, jabbing a finger into Lance’s side before shuffling his feet to fit more comfortably in Lance’s hold.

 

Lance jerks a little, laughing. “Sooo,” he drawls, and Keith has a feeling he’s not going to like anything else that comes out of his mouth, “you want me to just stand here, hug you, and not say a word? What a strange kink.”

 

Keith snorts, despite his complete embarrassment. He pulls away only slightly to glare at him, his face only centimeters away.

“I will stab you with a damn spoon, or go drown you in the probably freezing cold lake,” Keith warns, though there’s no bite behind his words.

 

Lance knows this and just grins, taking the opportunity to press their foreheads together, his breath ghosting over Keith’s lips as he speaks. “Even more kinky~”

 

Keith’s face slowly gets redder. But he tries blocking out his racing thoughts as he turns in Lance’s hold, his arm moving around his shoulders and dragging him towards the water.

“Alright Lance, I warned you.”

 

“No way,” Lance starts laughing, trying to pull away from Keith’s grasp now. “You are not shoving me in the lake!”

 

“Okay then I’ll throw you into the lake,” Keith chuckles, trudging along with a wiggling Lance.

They make it to the waterline, the soft waves barely touching the heels of their shoes.

“Are you going to listen to my warnings now?” Keith teases, his shoes sinking into the wet sand.

 

Lance is still laughing as he turns his head to look at the slight waves, contemplating their existence. “Fine, fine, I’ll listen...” He turns back to Keith, tilting his head with a cocky smirk. “Well, what do you want if you have me right where you want me~?”

 

Keith rolls his eyes, taking a big stomp into the oncoming wave. He yanks Lance in front of him, watching as a shocked expression crosses his face before he lands in the shallow water. Keith breaks out laughing, shielding himself from the splash as Lance hits the water.

 

“KEITH!” He yells with as much fury he can muster as he’s tossed in, landing face first in the freezing water. Keith’s laughter probably covers the entire beach as he watches Lance shoot up, shaking and stomping back out, glaring at him. “Hey!” Lance yells.

Keith tries to stop laughing so he can respond, which becomes easier when he sees Lance grin and open his arms up, like he’s going to...

“Come here, Keith!” Lance starts running towards him, determined to hug him so he feels the cold.

 

“No! No!” Keith shrieks, laughter still bubbling from his lips as he turns and sprints down the beach and away from Lance’s opening arms. He can hear the other’s call from behind him, egging him to just wait. It was just a hug. Right a cold, wet, hug.

 

“I thought you liked me!!” Lance yells, laughing as he forces himself to run harder. “I thought I was done chasing you!”

 

Keith snickers, a wide grin as he looks over his shoulder. “Oh, you’re done. Only if you’re not soaking wet from nasty lake water,” Keith calls.

 

“Who’s fault is that?!” Lance complains and reaches out to try and grab that stupid leather jacket.

 

Keith pivots on his feet, throwing his leather jacket to the sand as he grabs onto Lance’s arms. He grins even as he feels the other’s cold wet body on him.

“Mine,” he whispers on the others lips. Much to Lance’s dismay, they had run along the water’s edge, so it isn’t hard for Keith to push Lance into the water once more.

 

This time, however, Lance flails even harder to try and stay out of the water and manages to latch onto Keith’s arm and pull him in with him. “Ha!” He manages to cheer before both of them are drenched in the lake.

 

Keith sits up in the shallow end, his mouth opening wide as he gasps for air. He racks his hands through his hair to push back the soaking locks, a grin still plastered on his face even though he’s freezing cold now.

He watches Lance surface, looking angry but happy. He just wiggles his brows at the other, resting his hands on the Latino’s shoulders. He pecks Lance on the cheek before pushing his shoulders until he’s falling back into the water.

 

Lance shrieks as he’s falling back again, shivering and closing his eyes as a wave just barely climbs over his mouth and eyes. He sits up a little and turns his head to the side so he can cough. “Keith, come on!” He tries to sound upset, but he’s still overjoyed. How can he not be when the guy he likes is so close to him and giving him kisses?

 

Keith snorts, sitting back in the cold ass water, his hands up in surrender. “Okay okay, I’ll stop. I’ve given you enough shit,” he chuckles.

 

Lance wipes at his eyes so he can open them and narrow them at Keith properly. Immediately after, his face breaks out into a grin as he sings, “ _You make my balls so blue~_ ”

 

Keith snorts, looking almost angry as he shoves the other’s shoulder. “Oh my _god_ , Lance!” He rolls his eyes, watching the other look at him expectantly. The lyrics roll around in his head, and giving Lance a flat look, his mouth opens before he can really think about it. “They’re hanging sadly.”

 

This was too much for Lance, as he bursts into laughter and covers his face. “Oh my _god_ this is the greatest thing ever!” He drops his hands, smirking at him with a mischievous glint in his eye. “Can we sing “Dead Girl Walking” like we did before, Veronica~?”

 

“No!” Keith flushed as he recalled his momentary lapse in judgment of sending Lance those very lewd/inappropriate texts. He should have known that would come back to bite him in the ass. “Why would I do that? You’re crazy,” Keith scowls, crossing his arms over his chest to look defiant.

 

“Aw, come on!” Lance grins, cocking his head to the side. It was unfair how the sun glinted off of his skin just right at that angle, making him look even more handsome than before. “It’d be hot~”

 

Keith hums, looking as though he’s contemplating the idea. He taps his chin, before a devious smirk spreads across his lips.

“No,” he lunges towards Lance, his arms wrapping around the other’s shoulders. He causes the both of them to fall into the water, laughing all the way until he can’t anymore.

 

Lance is pushing them both up by his shoulders soon enough, gasping for air and breathing hard while he feels water dripping down his hair and closed eyelids. “Keith!” He snaps, suddenly very aware of how he can feel Keith resting completely on top of him, chest to chest. He opens one eye carefully, sucking in a breath once he notices how close Keith really is. Their noses were just a feather’s width away from touching.

 

Keith takes in a breath, rubbing the water from his eyes, his face slowly turning red despite his body shivering from how cold he is.

“What?” He asks innocently, feeling his heart hammering once more. Lance would surely kill him one of these days.

He’s glad that Lance seems to be an overly warm heat pack, causing Keith to involuntarily nuzzle closer to the other in attempt to warm up.

 

He hears Lance swallow nervously before he lifts a hand up from the lake bed, shaking it out a little before digging it into Keith’s dark hair. He brushes his fingertips against Keith’s scalp, spreading warmth throughout him even though cold water drips from Lance’s hand and onto his cheek. “Don’t “what” me,” Lance mumbles, moving in to plant a lingering kiss on his cheek.

 

Keith inhales a sharp breath, his face darkening as he leans into Lance’s touch, his lips. Their foreheads brush when Lance’s pulls away, but not very far.

“Or?” Keith quirks a brow, trying - for once - not to show how fucking nervous he is, though he’s sure it’s apparent.

 

The waves move against them lightly, up and down, introducing cold on the skin just a little bit higher than the lake’s normal level and giving them goosebumps. But neither of them care at the moments

“Or,” Lance smiles softly, Keith having to really focus on his ears so he can hear Lance’s low, silky voice, “I won’t kiss you.”

 

Keith swallows, the sound audible even over the waves. “Tempting,” he whispers, his hand lifting from the water and resting on Lance’s cheek.

The other hand makes itself comfortable with a fistful of the Latino’s drenched shirt. He pays no mind to the water droplets running down his arms, or even the ones that fall from the tips of Lance’s hair onto his cheeks, nose, and throat.

 

He watches as Lance closes his eyes and leans into the hand on his cheek, Keith’s heart fluttering at the peaceful, fond look on his face. Lance opens his eyes halfway, staring at Keith temptingly through his lashes as he moves his hand down Keith’s head and rests it on the back of his neck instead. “Incredibly tempting,” He whispers back, eyes flickering between Keith’s damp lips and his widened eyes.

 

Before Keith can even really think about what he’s doing, his eyes are fluttering close, and he’s leaning the extra few centimeters forward. All he can focus on is his lips brushing against Lance’s, so soft and plump under his.

He pulls away all too soon, not giving Lance time to react, the kiss barely a whisper of a touch. He blocks out the sound of crashing waves and annoying seagulls, his pounding heart the only thing he’s able to really listen to. He can practically hear his blood rushing through his body.

Surprisingly, Keith can feel Lance’s pulse underneath his fingertips. It beats just as fast as his is, maybe even a little faster.

Keith takes a second to realize what he’s done. He’s kissed Lance. Well… if you even want to call it a kiss. But still.

 

His shoulders tense when Lance starts laughing, the quiet warmth in it making Keith feel even more embarrassed somehow. He’s not prepared when Lance leans in to press his own kiss against Keith’s lips, but he breaks away just as quickly as Keith did. Except he kisses him just like that again, and again, and several more times, each kiss making Keith feel weaker and causing him to lean into Lance more and more.

 

Finally, fed up with the short sporadic kisses - though he finds he quite adores them - he holds the back of Lance’s neck firmly, kissing the other deeply.

The kiss isn’t heated, or anything. It’s full of adoration, happiness, and even… love. Keith tries portraying everything he’s feeling through the kiss, even his insecurities. But he doesn’t care, because Lance is here, kissing him back.

 

He arches his back once Lance’s hand strokes down his spine, resting at the small of Keith’s back and pushing them closer together as Lance shifts his head the slightest bit to get a better angle. One where he could gently suck on Keith’s bottom lip and work it between his teeth.

 

Keith makes a keening noise from the back of his throat. Normally he’d be embarrassed, but at the moment it draws him to nip at Lance’s lip in retaliation, his fingers curling into the hairs on the other’s neck and pulling - though not enough to hurt. He could find himself getting used to this, very much so.

 

After a few more blissful moments of kissing and nipping, Lance ducks his head down just a little to take a breath. “Can we get out of the lake and do this?” He whispers, smiling lightly as he stares into Keith’s eyes.

 

Keith smiles, his breath more heavy than he thought it would be. Wow, kissing sure takes the air from your lungs.

He rolls out his bottom lip into a pout. “What if I’m actually quite comfortable here?” Keith asks, moving impossibly closer to Lance, entangling their legs underneath the water.

 

Lance’s jaw is kept open for a moment, obviously not knowing how to respond to that. Keith delights in seeing the other blush and squirm lightly, trying to find a new position. “I feel like I’m sinking into the sand,” Lance complains, though when he looks at Keith again he finds he’s completely distracted from any discomfort.

 

“And I’m probably literally freezing my ass off. I don’t care,” Keith drawls, sitting back slightly to lift his leg up and straddle Lance’s hips. He makes himself quite comfortable, like he belongs there. “Five more minutes?” Keith holds up a hand and wiggles his fingers, a half smirk/pout on his face.

 

“... Yeah, okay.” Lance sits up more so he doesn’t have to prop himself up on his hand anymore. He uses his free hand to cup both sides of Keith’s face as he leans in to kiss him again, making a tiny sound of enjoyment in the back of his throat.

 

Keith grins, happy about the victory as he kisses Lance back. His cheeks are sore from smiling so much, but he can care less at the moment. He’s happy. He’s with Lance. What more does he need?


End file.
